Freedoms Cost
by cecld16
Summary: The world is in ruins. Humanity fighting extinction but not from Titans... Vampires roam this world. Levi is thrown into the supernatural world...By a bite.
1. Preview

_He spat blood out of his mouth, a snarl curling his lips as he glared hatefully up at them. _

_How could his life got to this point? _

_Why had he been so stupid? _

_The chains were forever binding. _

_Erwin Smith smiled coldly down at him, his eyes glinting in hunger and triumph. _

_"So" Erwin chuckled "The Hunting Hero returns" _

_Levi trembled, not used to the emotion grabbing hold of him...Fear. _

_"You lied to me, you lied to everyone!" Levi snarled, baring his teeth, almost like an animal. _

_Fear and rage pouring through him. _

_Erwin Smith leaned in close and said, his voice low "And you will to...Very soon" _

_Levi's eyes widened at his meaning "I'd rather die" _

_Ewin smirked icely "And you will but not the death you want"_


	2. The Gambling Man

100 years ago humanity became aware of the supernatural, from demons to werewolves to vampires. Every monster you thought may be real under you're bed as a child existed. Humanity may have been able to live at piece with the supernatural but no one found out as one of the supernaturals acted out, attacking humanity intill they were almost drove to exstinction.

Vampires.

Humanity feared the nights.

Everyone had stakes as protection though it only gave a feeling of saftey nothing else. Only the most skilled soldiers were able to put down vampires with only a stake.

Every day people went on their bussiness, laughing, playing, hope shined in their eyes...

Then night came.

Most humans were save in their houses, no one went out at night any more.

Unless you lived in the streets.

Or had no home to call you're own, as it was like with lots of the population who couldn't afford shelter, at night they were easy pickings.

Thats were the Millitary Police came in, it was their job to take shifts and protect any civilians they out on the streets at night, though it was ofton said they were corrupt and didn't do their job probably, only seeming to save house owners who somehow ended up on the street at night or noble men and women, many of the poorer people ignored and left to die.

The garrision were the look outs. It was their job to report any suspisios behavior in the night and day as everyone knew...Vampires lived among them.

The Scouts were the hunters, who the public view on them were, they were sucidal, they would actevly go out and look for vampire nests and destroy them. Beliving once vampire species was extinct only then piece would return.

The other supernaturals were generally ignored.

It was a thin realtionship.

More like humanity just trying to forget the other supernaturals were there. Vampires were their priority.

It was a, _if you don't attack us we won't attack you sitation._

Just pretend you're human, fit into human society and we won't do anything drastic.

Many supernaturals who had revialed themselves were in prison or beaton to death, the public scared of them.

So if a student started disaparing once a month, everyone would think..._Werewolf_...

But it was expected to turn a blind eye, as long as the student pretended they were human and never ever admitted they were a supernatural even though everyone knew, the humans would ignore it.

The moon lit in the sky as it reflected from the window of the Survey Corps base. Commander Erwin Smith sat down with his most trusted soldiers, Hange Zoe and Mike Zacharius sat in Erwins office.

Pictures of a short young man with raven black hair were arranged in a neat pile. Mike held one of the pictures, a frown on his face.

"You sure this is the one she told you about?" Mike asked, unimpressed.

"I saw him take down a man two times his size with ease, I'm pretty sure" Erwin replied confindently.

Mike raised his eyebrows, more interested now.

Hange said, lowering her voice "So...do you actaully _want_ him or...?"

Erwin responded with a sly smile.

"Where is he?" Hage asked.

Erwin clicked his tong, for the first time looking uncomfortible "He lives in the Underground city"

Hange's eyes widened while Mike eyes narrowed.

Only the lowest of human scum lived in those parts, it was full of crinimals and murderers.

Many years ago it was were all the criminals were chucked, the ones who the goverment had felt that a capital punishment was to soft.

_Let them starve, never to see the light again. _

Though suprisingly the underground city grow, familes born there and for food the city indulged in the black market.

Then the vampire plague broke out and the goverment had to put all its efforts into stopping the extinction of humanity to care or worry about the underground city or what happened to its people.

No one really went down there.

So no one even knew how they had handled the supernatural or the vampire problem.

It could be over run by vampires for all everybody knew.

Though Ewin knew this wouldn't be the case.

Vampires enjoyed clean healthy blood.

What the scum in the underground city tasted like...? He shuddered to think.

"So we're going there" Hange said slowly, not liking it one bit.

Erwin nodded grimly.

"Look are you sure about this one? What did she tell you about him that made you look for him anyway?" Mike asked warningly but also curious.

Erwin glanced at the door, listerning to see if any human was in eves dropping distance before he said slowly "She said he could be my greatest enemy or my greatest ally"

Hange and Mike's mouths fell open in shock.

"And you want him? Are you serious?" Hange yelped.

Erwin leaned backwards into his chair and said, his eyes full of mysterious light, a small dark smile "What can I say? I'm a gambling man"


	3. Some Things Are Worse Than Death

The man spat out blood, his eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Impossible!" He choked out.

The girl he'd been feeding from whimpered in pain, to weak to move.

The man who wasn't really a man stared up at the human who had taken away his lunch.

She had been pure, when he'd finally smelt her he'd gone insane. So long he'd been trapped down here, unable to reach the surface, feeding from people who's blood made him sick.

He'd thought he'd been saved when he had smelt her but he was reched from her before he could get a good drink.

He was weak but even in his weaken form he'd be able to take on any normal human easily.

Though the young short man standing in front of him seemed anything than normal.

"Y-you're human!" He snarled.

"Yeah? Well this human is going to stake your leech fucking ass" The human sneered.

Before he could react, the young man moved forwards quickly.

A sharp pain in the vampires heart then everything went black.

The young man watched as the vampire toppled to the ground, veins standing out and its skin turned grey then it dissintergrated into ash.

A vampires death.

The young man moved towards the vampires prey.

The young girl looked at him, her breathing slower than usual.

"T-thank you" She spluttered.

"Don't thank me, I was to late, you're dying" He told her seriously, his expression closed.

"I'd rather die like this than drained of blood" She mumbled tiredly.

She closed her eyes, to weak to open them but she asked him, her voice trembling with effort to talk "Can I-I at least know my s-saviors name?"

He didn't correct her on the savior part but he complied to her dying wishes.

"Levi" He told her.

He was about to ask her, her name but stopped, she had stopped breathing as soon as he had said his name.

Levi stood up looking grim, noting sadly she had dirty blooded blonde hair but a healthy glow about her, he wondered why a girl like her would be in the Underground City.

His eyes widened slightly and he looked even more grim as he saw her bulged belly...

That answered his question...

She was most probably a single mother.

An absent father or maybe she was raped.

Those kind of crimes were useaully met with the death sentace.

It ruined familys reputations if their daughter was not married but had a baby, it was simply unacceptible.

They must have thought throwing her down here with the street rats was better than the death sentace.

Levi grimaced.

People on the surface didn't understand...

There were things worse than death...

And the Underground City was one of those things.

**Please Review? Thank you**


	4. Look How Tightly I'm Chained

Levi walked down the street, alert to every single sound. Vampire attacks were rare, he'd only delt with five in his life time but he'd heard up top there were vampire attacks every single night, kind of impossible to believe.

He ignored the beggers along the street, trying not to sneer in disgust.

With everything stripped away from him his pride was all he had, he would never willingly beg. No, he prefered the more, stealing and murdering life style.

Levi looked around before entering a dingy trading shop. It was dodgy but every single shop was, they lived from the black market after all.

The man, Gareth James behind the desk, a big built man though like everyone around here had very pale sickly looking skin, not seeing the sunlight all your life did that to everyone down here.

"Levi, long time no see" He said, smilying broadly at him.

Levi scowled "Cut the ballshit James, I came on bussiness, how much is this worth?"

He brought out the silver watch he'd had hidden in his pocket.

Gareth's eyes widened, looking extreamly pleased.

"Who'd you murder to get that from?" The man asked, completly serious.

"I didn't this time, I...found it" Levi said slowly.

Knowing exactly where he'd got it from.

Two days ago when he'd saved the girl from the vampire.

The dying girl, one of the reasons why he'd saved her in the first place was because he'd reconised instantly she wasn't from here, therefor might have some interesting objects worth money.

He'd taken it from her cold corpse wrist. After checking her pockets on her jacket and trowsers of course. Levi wasn't proud of it but he needed the money, how else do you survive a pit hole like this?

"Mmmm" Gareth James said expecting the watch then he said smiling "You got an interesting thing here, its worth quite a bit, you struck gold!"

"How much?" Levi asked, narrowing his eyes at Gareth to make sure the trader won't lie to him.

Anyone who lied to him would soon be lying under a puddle of their own blood, anyone who knew or had met Levi knew this.

Gareth squirmed under Levi's hard gaze, looking like he was sweating slighly "I-I don't know the number quite yet, I'll need to check what make this watch is, come back tommorow a-at m-miday and I'll k-know by then"

Something in Gareth's body laugauge wasn't right but Levi was late for a meeting and he knew how much the guy he was meeting didn't like lateness.

Hopefully he wouldn't be killed for it.

"You'd betta, you know how much I hate to be kept waiting" He told Gareth dangerously.

Gareth James gulped, knowing how much Levi was cabable of.

With that he strode from the shop, there he hit a run, not wanting to be late.

Levi, swung agily up one of the buildings, running from the crumbled root tops to another. He soon was almost there as he entered a taller building that despite its solidy it looked like it would fall apart any moment but he knew looks could be decieving.

He suddenly doged a knife flying at him from behind him.

A strong hand gripped him from behind by his hair, pulling him up a little. Levi far used to being handled by the person this way remained calm ignoring the pain, his expression emotionless and even colder.

A voice snarled "You know how I hate lateness Levi"

"Kenny" Levi said icely, in a cold but only slightly respectful greeting.

He was shoved to the ground, he remained there, expression stotic as he looked up at the serial killer...

The one who had brought him up and taught him almost everything he knew.

The hate inside of Levi burned bright but he let none of it show in his face or body laugage.

Kenny smiked, rotten teeth showing and eyes of a mad man "So, how much was that watch worth?"

Levi was unable to stop himself stiffening and his hands curling into fists.

_How could he have been so stupid? _

Of course Kenny would _know._

Why else would he have wanted to meet after not seeing each other for about 7 months?

Why did this always happen?

Whenever Levi stole something that may be worthwhile, Kenny always came in and picked it up?

It was no doubt that Kenny wanted the money.

Levi knew he'd be humiliated and torchured if he lied or refused.

"He said he'd tell me the exact number tommorow at mid day" Levi hissed.

Kenny pulled another knife from his coat, circling Levi's face with it and said smoothly "I don't like your tone boy"

Levi bit his tong to stop a snarky response.

Kenny didn't do snark.

Levi had many scars etched deep into his skin to prove it and serve as a reminder.

Only Kenny was strong enough to control Levi.

He'd been four years old when Kenny had taken him in.

Now at 23 he was almost rid of Kenny but he would pop up into Levi's life at the most inconvinient times and steal from him, its not like Levi could stop him.

Kenny had made Levi kill someone at the age of six.

After that many more kills.

And the _monster_ inside Levi that Kenny had created actaully enjoyed the killing and torchering, to let out all his frustrations, all he had suffered under Kenny over _all those_ years, all that hate and rage built up and up, it felt _soo good_ to release it, even on someone who didn't deserve it.

"Now you be a good brat and give me the money the trader gives you and we won't have any problems, undertand boy?"

Levi glared at him.

Kenny's knife dug into Levi's left cheek, blood dripped freely.

"Understood?" He said again.

"Understood" Levi replied, his voice back to being emotionless.

Though his eyes anything but, they were hard as flint.

Levi thought, walking away, _one of these days Kenny. _

_One of these days I'll be free of you. _

_And I'll be the one holding the knife to your neck._

_And he couldn't wait intill that day came._

_He would savor **every** second of it._


	5. The Plan

Erwin crouched on one of the buildings, Hange and Mike were with him along with two other soldiers.

"Thats him?" Hange asked as they wanted the short raven haired man walk from the shop and agilly swung onto the buildings in front, starting to run.

"He seems to be in a hurry" Mike stated, frowning.

"Never mind that now" Erwin ordered.

He and his soldiers jumped down from the building, he landed easily, along with Hange and Mike while the others struggled a little.

They walked into the shop.

The trader who seemed to be sweating buckets now, hid something small and silver from there view then said shakily "You promise he won't come after me s-sir?"

Erwin raised his eyebrows, suprised at how truly scared the trader was of Levi.

"We promise" Hange butted in.

"You told him to come here at mid day tommorow like we planned right?" Ewin demanded.

"Y-yes sir" The trader said.

"Good, we can capture him then" Erwin said.

"Whats your name?" Mike asked, deciding not to sniff the man, he probably smelt foul.

"Gareth J-james S-sir" The trader stammered.

"I know you're like the best soldiers out there but are you sure you can capture him sir?" The trader asked nerversly "His a strong and fast little bugger"

"The little bugger you seemed completly terrified of" Hange pointed out, smirking.

The trader squicked "Levi's big in the underground, everyone who's met him is scared of him. When I first met him I sold him some fake goods and it landed with me on the ground and a dagger sticking out of the end of my shoulder! And me lying in my own blood and vomit, he said he only had let me live because he knew I could be of use to him then he left me there! I almost died last time I tangled with him so forgive me for being a little nervous!"

Mike rolled his eyes, not all all impressed by the trembling man in front of him.

Gareth asked warily "So that money you promised me?"

Mike sneered "Here you piece of filth"

He throw him a small bag of pennies, hardly worth that much but the trader was very pleased, grinning broadly as he opened the bag.

To be so pleased with that amount of money, really shows you how poor this city is Hange thought, suddenly feeling a little sorry for the man who was now hugging the bag close to his chest like it was a baby.

"Come on, we'll come back here tomorow" Erwin told his squad, everyone followed him out.

"I booked us an Inn, its pretty basic but we'll be out of here soon" Erwin said as they walked away from the squad.

Hange asked Mike "You okay?"

He looked more pale than useal.

"Fine, I didn't eat before I came, pretty stupid of me and now theres nothing good for me to hunt" Mike said, keeping his voice low so the other two soldiers didn't hear.

"We'll be getting out of this dump soon, don't worry, lets just hope the street rats as good as Erwin made him out to be" Hange replied seriously.

"Lets hope" Mike agreed.


	6. Bitter Sweet

The next day Levi stood outside the shop, he looked around frowning, his instincs were more alert than useal, something was wrong.

But Kenny's face popped up in Levi's mind...

If he didn't return with that money for the watch Kenny would surely torchure him, maybe even kill him, he needed this money, to survive.

With that in mind, ignoring what his instincs were telling him he walked inside the shop.

Gareth James was cleaning something, he dropped it as soon as Levi opened the door, scambling to pick it up.

Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Awfully nervous today aren't you James?" Levi murmured, walking towards him.

"L-levi s-so glad you could c-come" Gareth stammered, his body and his voice trembling.

Levi moved so quickly that Gareth couldn't react.

He picked him up by the shirt bringing the trader close to him.

"Whats going on James?" Levi spat.

Gareth's eyes flickered towards the door and before Levi could think anything the door burst open.

Two survey corps burst into the room, Levi reconised the wings of freedom symbal on their jackets instantly, there eyes were on Levi, weapons at the ready.

He turned towards the trader and snarled "You sold me out!"

"Levi-" Gareth stamered but he was having none of it.

His knife was out before anyone could react and had stabbed Gareth in the stomach, who gasped, gurgling and choking on his own blood as he slumped to the floor.

Not caring if the asshole managed to survive the stab wound or not, Levi turned to the Survey Corps, a snarl on his lips.

Their eyes widened as they took in what Levi had done to Gareth then looked more serious.

They both ran at Levi, weapons raised at the same time.

Levi dodged a couple of hits, notecing they were going for the back of the head, Levi's eyes narrowed in thought...

They wearn't aiming to wound him, they were aiming to knock him out!

Though unluckily for them Levi was aiming for the opposite.

He grabbed on of the shoulders by the hair, dragging him down then the next solder using his legs to sweep her from the floor.

He knocked out the man then raised his knife to deal with the women solder.

They were skilled yes but they wearn't the most capable solders, Levi knew grimly there were probably better skilled solders outside, waiting for his move. Betta to send the replaceble soldors out first to see what they were dealing with than go in head first.

He wasn't sure why the Survey Corps would be after him.

Levi would have thought that they may want to kill him because of his crimes but them why were these solders aiming to knock him out and not hurt or kill him?

Levi scowled, thinking he probably should have taken longer to fight the soldiers then the more skilled solders may think he was less skilled and be taken by suprise when he fought them.

"Why are you after me!" He snarled at the still conscios women solder.

"I don't know! It was Commander Erwins orders" She choked out, after some hesitation and Levi pushed his foot into her throat.

His eyes widened in shock then he hissed "Is he here? Outside?"

"Y-yes" She gasped out.

Shit Levi thought.

Could he take out the Commander of the Scouts?

He wasn't sure.

Levi was confident in his skill but he'd heard the Survey Corps higher ranking solders were the best of the best.

Levi grinded his teeth together, for the first time in his life feeling unsure of himself.

So it was either give himself up willingly and try and escape later or escape now and fight.

Well at least the Scouts have given me a reason not to go back to Kenny and give him the money Levi thought bitterly, at least there was one good thing that would come out of this mess.

He frowned, branashing his knife.

His death might piss Kenny of quite a bit, after all he was Kenny's strongest contact.

Levi smiled darkly.

Well he did live to piss Kenny of.

The thought was bitter sweet.

He walked towards the door, taking deep breaths, readying himself for the fight of his life.

Okay Survey Corps, lets see what you're made of.

And with that he opened the door.

He didn't know that from then on his destiny would be change forever.


	7. You Might Be Surprised

Erwin Smith, Hange and Mike surrounded the house, listerning in to what was happening inside. They heard how Levi took down the other solders with ease. Hange winced as she smelt Gareth James's blood, knowing that he was most probably been killed...

They had promised to protect him but she knew that had been a lie just to get him to copporate with them without using any force.

Mike looked impressed at what he was hearing "You're right, he is good"

Erwin nodded curtly back, knowing he had made the right choice. A small smile appearing on his face.

They waited for Levi to step out of the shop.

"Will he come quitly?" Hange hoped.

Erwin said, his eyes narrowing "No, he'll put up a fight, I know his type"

He turned to Mike, ordering "When he comes out I want you to test him, use your human strength only. I want to see how strong he is. I'll step in if I need to"

Mike snorted, rolling his eyes "Like you'll need to"

Erwin smiled, that sly smile of his as he said just as Levi stepped outside of the shop, knife in hand "You might be suprised"

Mike looked more focused as he fixed his gaze on Levi and jumped from the top of the roof, landing almost right in front of Levi, drawing his two swords.

He caught Levi by suprise, the street rat dropped his knife as Mike used his strength to push the young man to the ground.

Mike's eyes widened in suprise as Levi gave him a strong rough shove, pushing the taller and heavy man from him then scrambling for his knife.

Mikes eyes narrowed as he went for him with his swords, aimning to knock him out but Levi was expecting this and with a strong angle of the wrist and his dagger, Mikes left sword was sent flying.

Another suprise.

Mikes lips curled into a snarl, there was no way this human kid was getting the best of him!

Levi flipped the knife in his hand to face correctly and went for Mike, aiming to kill.

A look of raw rage and determination and something else on his face that shocked Mike, that can't be...

The look in Levi's eyes distracted enough for Levi's knife to find his weak spot, slamming into the left side of his chest.

Mike's eyes widened in pain and suprise.

Levi stepped back in pure shock when Mike didn't go down like a normal human would...Just stood there...

Levi looked at him suspisiosly but before he could think more into what had happened he was suddenly slammed into one of the houses walls, a force so strong Levi had to blink stars from his eyes to focus again and struggled getting up.

He tensed in shock at what that powerful force was.

Commander Erwin Smith stood in front of him.

Erwin looked Levi up and down, taking in everything that he'd unable to see far away or from the pictures.

He was shorter than expected. He was caked in blood that was not his own. A odd deep fresh cut on his cheek, Erwin wondered if Mike had got him by accident. An almost animalistic look in his eyes. He looked lean but a tad on the thin side and his face more gaunt looking, only the efforts of past starvation.

And his skin very pale and sickly, the affects of not seeing any sun light all his life.

Though despite all these flaws...

Erwin was impressed.

"Levi, we've gone so much trouble to meet you. I'm Commander Erwin Smith" Erwin stated.

"I know who you fucking are!" Levi all but snarled.

His eyes flickering from Erwin to Mike then Hange who were behind Erwin, looking ways to escape, not really liking his chances if a fight broke out.

Erwin raised his eyebrows at his attitude, that defiantly needs sorting out he thought.

Levi was backed up into a corner, his heart thudding hard with adrenaline, his flight or fight instincs kicking in, something about these people around him made these instincs even more dominating inside him.

He ignored them, mainly to the fact he still had no idea which one to do.

Fight or try and make a run for it?

Both were tempting and not tempting at the same time.

But he decided to ask the burning question on his mind before he decided what to do, he needed the answer!

"What do you want from me?!" Levi snapped.

Erwin leaned down to Levi's hight a little bit then said smiling "I'm glas you asked..."

Levi decided right then he defiantly did not like the look in Erwins eyes...


	8. The Taste Of Freedom

Levi felt like someone had picked him up and dunked him in ice cold water.

"You want me to what?" Levi spat.

"You heard me" Erwim said completly calmly.

Levi shook his head violently, backing more into the wall "No, no way, I am not joining you're little bitch squad!"

"I'm afraid that wasn't request" Erwin said, his voice hardening.

"What was it then? A order? I'm sorry_ Commander_ but I'm not a solder" Levi sneered, glaring into Erwins ice cold eyes, supressing a shiver, the focus and intensity in those eyes was abnormal.

"You will be" Hange said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Levi snarled.

"Don't use bad laugage" Hange tutted.

Levi glared at her.

Mike chuckled with amusement "You picked a interesting one here Erwin, his more wild than us"

"Indeed, he needs to be tamed" Erwin said cooly.

He told Levi "You will come with us willingly or unwillingly. You will leave everyone you know behind, maybe family members or freinds"

Fuck that Levi thought coldly, the only person he'd be leaving behind would be-

He stiffened as a thought accured to him.

_Wait... _

_Wait just a second... _

If he went with these solders he'd never live in the underground again and therefore he'd never see Kenny again.

His heart started to thud hard in his ears as his thoughts came to be, he couldn't stop the exitement that slammed into his body.

_Never_ to see Kenny again.

_Never_ to be controlled by Kenny again.

This...this was his chance!

He-he'd be_ free! _

The solders and the Commander looked on in confusion as their prisinors mood suddenly changed dramatically.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Levi said suddenly, with barly held in happyness.

And I thought this human couldn't suprise me any more Erwin thought, trying not to gawp at Levi's sudden change of heart.

Mike and Hange both wearn't so lucky in holding back their suprise as both of their mouths hung open.

Erwin said slowly "Mike ascort Levi to the stairs to the surface"

The stairs were gaurded constantly and only the millitary could come in and out as they pleased, all the other civilians were left to rot.

As soon as they were out of sight and Erwin knew Levi couldn't hear them he asked Hange "What did you get from him?"

Hange muttered frowning "He was extreamly hard to read but I did get a name, he suddenly seemed really exited to get rid of someone I think? Someone called...Kenny?"

Erwin stiffened...

Could it be...?

No...

Theres no way they could be the same people.

How would Levi know him and still be alive?

"You know him?" Hange asked as Erwin tensed up.

He shook his head "Its probably nothing, I used to know someone by the name of Kenny, foulest human I've ever lied eyes on but it can't be the same person, I doubt Levi would still be alive if it was, even with his skill"

"Well whoever it was he seemed pretty dam happy to be rid of him" Hange said.

"Mmm, maybe who owe this Kenny our thanks then" Erwin said softly, looking up at the cieling.

Meanwhile Mike and Levi were walking upstairs, they reached the black gate that blocked all the light from coming in.

Mike gave the order for the gate to be unlocked, the guard giving Levi wary looks did as he was told.

Soon they were facing the sun and the sky.

Levi's dead eyes finally seemed to spark with life as he stared in wonder at the deep blue sky, he had trouble holding back his emotions.

"You okay?" Mike asked, just seeing Levi standing there, looking at the sky and sun.

"I-I never thought I'd see it" Levi said, his voice trembling.

"See what?" Mike asked, confused and forgetting about how different Levi and his life was.

"The sky" Levi replied in awe.

And finally Mike felt his non beating heart soften for the criminal.

"Beutiful isn't it?" Mike said with a small sad smile.

"Y-Yes" Levi choked out.

He was breathing gulps of fresh air into his lungs, like he was a starving man.

Everything so bright.

Everything so clean.

Everything so fresh.

_Yes... _

_Always. _

_For the first time in his life Levi felt his chains brake and finally, for the first time he felt...free. _

_And he knew he'd fight with everything he had to never be chained by anything again._


	9. One Hundred Out Of One Hundred

Erwin walked from the underground city, Hange following him, they both winced a bit as they came in contact with the sun, their skin prickling uncomfortibly.

They walked into the carrage that was picking him up.

To Erwins suprise Mike was watching Levi with a suprisingly gentle expression, Levi seemed oblivious to Erwin and Hange, staring out of the carrages up at the sky, seemingly deep in thought about something.

Hange decided not to pry in his thoughts, let him have this minute to himself she thought.

The carrage started moving.

"Levi, you will join the trainees for six months, after that you will graduate into the Scouts" Erwin said, taking Levi from his thoughts.

"And I thought trainees got a choice on what branch they wanted to join?" Levi said mockingly, his good mood disapearing when his eyes fixed there cold stare on Erwin, who didn't give Levi the satifacation on answering.

Levi frowned "I'm a criminal, charged with all sorts of nasty things and you're letting me in with the trainees?"

"Not alone of course" Erwin said, narrowing his eyes at Levi, making it clear he defiantly didn't trust the street rat any more than Levi trusted him.

"I'll be your personal tutor and Erwin will check up on you constantly" Hange told him cheerily.

"You do know what the Survey Corps is in charge of don't you Levi?" Erwin asked, after a while, wondering how informed the underground city were of whats going on in the surface.

"Don't you delibrity and stupidly hunt out vampires and try not to get yourselves killed in the process?" Levi answered lazily.

"Close enough" Erwin muttered.

"So you know about the vampire problem we have?" Mike asked Levi caufully.

"Yeah, I have met a couple myself" Levi stated.

Erwin frowned while Mike and Hange both stared at him.

"Care to explain" Hange prodded quickly.

He shrugged "It was nothing, half starved to death the ones I've met, not really sure how they got down there in the first place, I killed them pretty easily"

Mike snorted "Bittens"

Levi shot him a confused look.

Erwin replied rather quickly and shortly "Vampires that used to be humans, they're useully quite easy to take down, Its the purebloods you've got to watch out for...You never really know when one of thems around"

Levi didn't notice Mike and Hange shoot Erwin sharp looks which Erwin ignored.

He decided it was time to run down Levi on the different types of vampires, no matter how uncomfortible it made him feel.

"There are two types of bitten vampires. One more rare than the other. The most commen is an ordinary vampire. It can't go out in the sun or it burns, its extreamly blood thirsty and more animal like. Quite easy to spot in a crowd if you know the signs..."

"And...the second?" Levi prodded once Erwin stopped talking.

He may hate the guy but he defiantly needed to learn as much as possible about these creatures.

"Abnormals. They are faster, look much more human, difficult to tell apart from a normal human. They are also stronger. Though the real reason they are called abnormals because they will have an abnormal ability, that no other vampire has. For example super speed or mind reading for instance"

No one notice Hange tense up in the back seat.

"Though these powers useaully only come in once the Abnormal has accepted their nature and cast away their humanity" Erwin continued, his voice slowly becoming emotionless, it felt a bit like Erwin was reciting what he knew from an invisible book.

"With an abnormal you can never really tell how strong they are or powerful. We believe its the way the human body reacts to the vampire blood inside their body, some human bodies accept the blood completly, creating strong adnormals. The longer the human body takes to accept the vampire blood the weaker the human will be as a vampire" Erwin stated factually.

"And...What about Purebloods?" Levi asked caufully, unsure how he felt about the infomation he had just been given.

Erwin smiled tightly.

"Abnormals can only be taken down by the most skilled and expiriance solder, even then it really depends on the indervigal abnormal. Purebloods? They are vampire borns. You see one of them then all you can do is run" Erwin said softly.

Levi shut his mouth that he suddenly realised was hanging in open.

"Though relax. Purebloods are extreamly rare. Most solders have and never will come in contact with them, even if they're on our branch...Your chance at meeting one is 1 out of 100, trust me on that" Erwin told him.

Before Levi could react the carage came to a stop.

Levi and Mike walked out first.

Once Levi was out of ear shot Hange asked Erwin, knowing the answer, smirking broadly "You horrible lyer, whats his real chance at meeting one?"

Erwin gave her a sly smile, his eyes once again sparking with that mischevious light "100 out of 100 maybe?"

Hange sniggered "Maybe"

Catching on to Erwin's joke.

**Yes Erwin is a PureBlood. While Hange and Mike are both Abnormals, just clearing that fact up. They are all defiantly vampires. **

**Then why are they in the Suvey Corps that hunts vampires? Well you'll find out eventaully ;) Hee hee. Hope you have a good day and please review?**


	10. The New Trainees

Levi stood in front of the trainess, Hange standing besides him. She grinned in her ovarrly crazy cheery way. The trainees quickly saluted her.

"This will be your new member to this squad, why don't you introduce yourself?" Hange told Levi.

Levi curled his lips in disgust before saying with boardem "Levi"

They all seemed to wait for him to add more on but Levi stood there stotically. Hange sighed, looking a bit more resighed.

Then she seemed to have a wickid gleam in her eyes as she said "Levi has...certain special needs, thats why I will be accompying him to most of his training classes"

Levi glared at Hange as he heard a few sniggers in the class.

Yeah, my special needs are that I could kill anyone of you if I want to, so I'm not trusted be around them alone Levi thought angrily.

Hange stayed at the side as the instructor who looked confused but followed his supirior solders order as he told Levi to stand in the front line of the Trainees.

Levi did so though sorely.

"WHATS YOUR NAME RECRUIT!" He snarled.

Levi raised his eyebrows unimpressed, the scare tactic, oh great...

"I thought I just told the room unless you are a little deaf sir" Levi said smoothly.

He heard a few gasps from the trainees around him, there eyes wideining.

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE WITH ME BOY! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Because I was forced to be?" Levi said carmly but also coldly, shooting Hange a sour glare.

Huh?

Was it him or did she looked amused?

His attutute was meant to piss her of, dam it!

Was there anything that would make this irritating women frown?

She'd happily talked him to death while they rode here on hourse back. Levi's ears were still ringing from her nonsance chatter.

The instructor was pratically swelling in rage.

"YOU SELFISH COCKLY LITTLE WHELP, HOW DARE YOU!"

Levi's eyes narrowed at the name calling, ugh he hated it when people brought up his hight.

It wasn't his fault he was bloody short.

Levi wondered murderously what the instructor would look like with a knife sticking out of his front.

The instructor growled "Run laps near your barrocks intill the sun sets! That should teach you a lesson in attitute!"

"No" Levi replied.

His eyes seemed to bulge out of his sockets "WHAT!?"

"I said no. This is the second time I've had to repeat myself, you sure you haven't got anything wrong with your ears, _sir_?" Levi said, his voice bored and blank.

"Uh Rhion, I'm in charge of Levi's disapline, I assure you he'll get a beating afterwards for talking you like that. The only way to teach a dog new tricks of course" Hange spoke up, suddenly her voice sounded a lot more menacing to Levi's ears.

"Fine, see he gets what his worth!" Rhion, the instructor snarled before yelling at the other recruits they're dismissed.

Before Levi could react he was suddenly slammed on the ground, Hange standing over him.

Levi spat out the dirt, glaring up at her.

"Now, now, don't give me that look. This is your own fault after all" Hange tutted.

Then her foot swung into Levi's side.

Dam she was strong! Levi thought wincing.

He curled inwards cursing, knowing that would leave an ugly bruise.

Hange raised her foot to kick again when one of the trainnees spoke up.

His voice shy and weak "M-mam Um I-I thought solders such as yourself a-are not aloud to-"

She giggled as she looked up at him,

The trainee recoiled.

"As I said before, his a special case" Hange said, her voice normal like she hadn't just been beating the shit out of Levi, seconds before hand.

She kicked him once more, in the same place, Levi hissed in pain.

How could she be this strong?

It felt impossible!

Hange bent down and told him "So, you see, any more of that attutude and I'll have to do this. I didn't really want to"

She sounded like she enjoyed beating him up.

"But you forced my hand, see? Now be a good boy" She tapped him on the head as she stood up.

"I'm not a animal" Levi spat out, slowly unclurling himself so he was on all fours.

"Then why you acting like one?" Hange wondered, almost a bit mockingly.

Thats all the warning he had as she took a swipe at his head, her nails dicking into his scalp, drawing blood, her nails were bloody sharp.

Levi winced in pain. Humiliation overwhelming him.

"See, the way to tame an animal is by pain, they don't work with anything else because pain is all they really know how to react to. Rather like you" Hange said, though her voice seemed...softer this time?

She then dropped him and said cheerily "See you around"

And pratically skipped of.

Levi stared after her, unsure how to react.

Some of the trainees went inside after the show was over, glancing at Levi and whispering to each other.

Though Levi noticed five trainees staying behind.

He tensed as they walked over to him.

A young man, around Levi's age in front, he must be the leader of their little group, Levi thought coldly.

"You alright there?" He asked, his voice supringly soft and kind, though still strong.

He held out his hand to help Levi up.

He ignored it scathenly, standing up, brushing the dirt from his clothes.

He crossed his arms and asked rudely "Who are you?"

The young man chuckled, not nunplussed by Levi's attutude "Oh, I'm Farlan"

He pointed to the boucey girl besides him "She's Isabel"

Isobel beamed at Levi, she looked a year younger than them.

"Thats Boris"

Farlan pointed to a large build young man though he looked a couple of years younger than them though he was very tall and large with black hair and beady eyes, he gave Levi a suprisingly warm smile.

"I'm Jessica!" The girl near Boris shrieked exitedly, Levi winced, her voice was pretty loud.

To Levi's horror she reminded him of creepy younger version of Hange.

"And thats Samual" Farlan added.

Levi almost hadn't noticed him, he was standing shyly at the back. He was average build and hight though had startling blue eyes, they were very bright.

Levi quickly realised that this Samaul was the trainee who had sort of stood up for him from Hange.

Levi looked at all of them in turn, his icy but intense look made each of them back down...apart from Farlan and Isabel.

"You want to sit with us at lunch?" Farlan asked.

"I appriciate the offor but I think it would be best if I kept my distance. I don't make freinds and I don't want them, so you all can just stay away" Levi said stiffly.

He then turned on his heel and walked away.

He briefy heard Isabel who sounded like a kicked puppy "Did we say something wrong?"


	11. The Start

"I thought I told you to stay away" Levi growled as Farlan and Isabel, along with their little group sat along side him at lunch time the next day.

"And we've decided not to listen" Farlan said way to carmly.

Levi glared at him.

"HEY GUYS! Our training starts soon, isn't this so exiting!" Jessica praticaly shouted...in Levi's ear.

"Whats so exiting about it? We do it everyday Jess" Farlan said, taking a drink from his cup of water.

"But I want to see how well the newbie does!" Jessica said, eagerly looking Levi up and down.

Levi raised his eyebrows at her interested stare.

Did she know it was rude to stare at people?

"Yeah, we'll see if the little mans as tough as his bark. He didn't seem it the way that women took him down" A voice sneered behind them.

A look of irritation was on Farlans face as he sighed "Go away Kian"

Kian was a tall boy with curly brunette hair, he was smirking down at them. He ignored Farlan, looking at Levi.

Isabel defended "The Solder who beat him was Hange Zoe. She's like one of Commanders right hand lady, she'd beat all of us hands down, it doesn't make him weak to be beaten by her"

"I wasn't talking to you bitch" Kian snapped.

Farlan growled "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Why not? She's a bastards child anyway. Shame they don't put the same sentace on the child as the parents" Kian sneered.

Isabel's eyes widened, dispelief in them and saddness, as well as a deep shame.

Levi's eyes widened as he looked at Isabel. Her parents were not married? He hadn't known that...

An odd feeling of guilt as he remembered the horrible fate the girl he'd found in the Underground had for being a single mother.

Isobel's parents must have had the death sentace...

Though her mother must have kept her a secret pretty well. If the mother was found to be unmarried and still pregnant they both were killed.

If the baby was born before then the baby was taken away, then the mother and if they were able to find the father would either be thrown in the Underground City or killed.

Farlan snapped, standing up he banged his fist against the table as he snarled at Kian "Say one more word I dare you!"

Isabel looked like she was going to cry.

Boris suprisingly gentle despite his large frame comforted her.

"I'm f-fine" She muttered.

"He shouldn't have brought it up" Boris said softly.

Samual seemed to scared of Kian to intervene in anyway.

Levi watched the scene unfold.

With Farlan and Kian both snarling at each other like wolves.

"You know I thought you were a pig as soon as I layed eyes on you. I'm glad I correct in that judgement" Levi said, without emotion.

All eyes turned on Levi, though his focus was on Kian.

"How about this. If you don't beat me at hand to hand combat, that we have in the evening. It said that on our timetable I believe? You leave everyone here apart from me alone" Levi said.

"Apart from you?" Kian said, a little confused.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can deal with you, anywhere, anytime, anyplace" Levi said factaully, relaxing in his chair.

Kian fumed, he reached out for Levi's shirt "Listern here you punk!"

Though before Levi could prove to him why he shouldn't be messing with him, he was suprised to see a hand reach out and grab Kians, stopping it from reaching Levi's shirt.

Boris was holding Kians arm, tightly enouth to leave bruises.

"I suggest you leave Kian. Take up Levi's offor if you're not a coward and go" Boris said in his soft voice of his.

He didn't sound threatoning but he'd stood up and he towarded over everybody, including Kian.

Levi was to suprised that someone had actaully defended him other than Isabel to really react to the situation.

"Allright, alright, you big brute! Let me go!" Kian shouted.

Boris let him go, Kian stumbled slightly before stratening himself, his cheeks burning in humiliation.

He straighted his shirt before turning to Levi.

His eyes flickering to everyones hard gaze before he spat "Fine, lets meet in hand to hand combat. I win I can do what ever I want to you and everyone here, you can't defend yourselves. I lose I'll leave your little gang along Farlan, though Levi's still fair game"

"Deal" Levi said boredly.

Kian turned to go but he went with some parting words that made Levi's veins freeze with ice "Never knew you were the type to welcome a street rat into your group Farlan" Kian sneered, before walking away.

Levi stiffened.

Wait...

How did he know that?

Hange didn't tell anyone did she?

He knew he shouldn't have trusted her not to tell them!

But Farlan and his group looked confused by this statement so Hange didn't tell them then?

But then how did he know?

"What did he mean b-by that?" Samual stammered, watching Levi warily.

Levi tapped his fingers on the wood, watching Kian walk of with narrowed eyes.

"Its nothing" He said.

They had 3D gear training first.

Farlan had happily explained to Levi (Even though he didn't ask) Why they trained in 3D gear.

Vampires were strong and fast though they could not fly, 3D gear gave them a advantage in speed and arial attacks.

"You sure you should of said no to the beforehand training for 3D gear?" Isobel asked him.

"Yes, I'll be fine" Levi grumbled, hooking up the gear.

He took a little longer working out where everything went though Farlan and Isabel watched him in awe.

He frowned at them "What?"

"You just managed to put that one without almost any effort! It took me ages to figure out where all those straps go" Farlan said.

Levi said, raising his eyebrows at him "Its called common sense?"

"You saying I have no commen sense?" Farlan asked, though there was a playful tone underneeth which Levi was unused to being adressed by.

Levi just smirked at him in response.

They all stood in front of the trees, their 3D gears ready.

Levi noticed angrily that Hange was there.

Dam, he hoped he'd got rid of her.

She gave him a cheery wave, he scowld at her.

"She going to follow you around everywhere? Kind of creepy dude" Farlan said, eyeing her.

"Tell me about it" Levi grumbled.

"Levi! How nice to see you! I see you've made some freinds! How wonderful..." Hange yabbered on and on as she walked over to them, pratically bouncing towards them.

Levi didn't bother correcting her though thinking, freinds was a fine word, more like people who wouldn't leave him alone though at least they seemed better company that she was.

He'd rather any day to have Farlan's group hanging around him than Hange.

He wondered if he could sneak away or if he'd die of boredom first.

"Recruits, line up!" Their (semi deaf) instructor yelled.

Hange took that as her que to back of, though she still watched Levi with an interest that gave him the creeps as she walked away.

The instructor had lined up a number of targets, in the small woodland area.

It was pretty easy and simple to understand execise.

"On your mark rookies! Go!" The instructor shouted.


	12. The First Tragedy

_Everywhere was blood. _

No one could belive he was so good. Levi shot through the trees easily with acrobatica that were almost unbelivible. In reality Levi had known this would be no challange for him, all you needed on this device was good balance. He had brilliant balance, well being a thief recruiered good balance. He spend a lot of his life jumping from roof to roof, he wouldn't be able to do that if he didn't have good balance.

_It stained his hands. It stained everything._

It was to easy. He was aware they were all looking at him with awe, a smirk wormed its way on his face. After doing a few spins in the air to show of a bit, he lands, no stumble to be found. The instructor tries to keep himself emotinless as he said weakly "V-very good Levi, you uh seemed to have picked up the 3D equitment better that um expected"

_He failed them, no matter how skilled he was, he failed them! _

"You were amazing Levi, how did you do it?" Farlan said in awe. Levi shrugged as he drawled "Its just simple balance, thats all" They looked at their scedule, they had hand to hand combat next. Levi noticed his company seemed more ease with his deal with Kian after he showed his skil at the 3D gear.

He wasn't satisfied by this. They did no that if someone was good at 3D gear it didn't mean they were good at hand to hand combat? Take shy Samual for examply, he was actauly pretty good at the 3d gear but Levi judged by his frame and his low self asteem he wouldn't be that great at hand to hand.

His judgement was correct. Samual was on the ground in seconds, facing his first opponent. Levi waited for someone specivic, he'd enjoy kicking the shit out of him. Kian soon arrived on the scene, a smirk on his face, Levi would enjoy in wiping it of.

_They couldn't be gone, not like this, not this quickly but...they were. _

Levi and Kian faced each other, a cold easy smile on Levi's face, all the cadets seemed to be watching. Who would win, Kian who so far was one of the best at hand to hand combat or the newbie? Most thought Kian would easily win.

_"Levi" Erwin's voice, softer than useal, grasping his shoulder. He recoiled. Shuddering under his commanders cold touch. _

Levi waited for Kian to make his first move with a bored expression. This would be easy. He hadn't noticed Hange watching with interest from the sidelines. Kian through the first punch, Levi wanting to get the fight over quickly, grabbed Kian's fist...in mid air. His hands wrapping around Kian's bulging fist and squezed.

There was a cracking sound and Kian howled in agony, not caring at all, Levi then grabbed Kians arm and flipped Kian over, his back hitting the cround with a crunching sound.

_"He...killed all of the nest sir" Hange said, in awe but did Levi also detect waryness? _

_"I can see that" Erwin said, his voice calm but he was looking at Levi with a look that Levi had never seen on his face before. _

Kian swore loudly in pain as the Instructor finally realised what was going on and rushed over. Levi sneered at him "Pathetic"

Kian glared hatefully at him. Farlan and Isabel and their freinds rushed over in exitment.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"I wanna learn to do that!"

"Did you see his face? Ha!"

"Amazing"

Levi didn't respond to them then said slowly eyeing Farlan "I'm not going to be able to get rid of you am I?"

"Nope" He responded cheerily.

_"Levi, we need to go" Mike said, bending down next to Levi. Though all it was was noise to his ears, how could they all be gone? _

Over the next couple of weeks their classes were of 3D gear which Levi exelled at, long treks, hand to hand combat, stratagising, learning about types of vampires.

Levi slowly and painfully got closer and closer to Farlan and Isabel and their group of freinds.

The next lesson they had Vampire prototypes that they would fight, this was one of the hardest classes Levi had heard, what he didn't know that through the ground of older graduets that liked to come and watch the newbies fail miseribly and laugh at them, there was a new face in the crowd, silently watching in the shadows...Erwin.

_He trembled, his greif once again transioning into pure white rage, how could they all be so calm? It was his fault they were all dead and Hange, Mike and Erwin were completly fine? _

_"W-where they just tools to you?!" He hissed. _

Levi was in line, he watched as a cushion was used for where you were meant to hit the stake into with a cross in the middle showing where the heart was. An expirianced solder would hold the cushion and the trainees would have to try and stake the cushion to suceed. In hign sight it looked easy, though it was a little more difficult to the fact always one of the most higher ranking solders held the cusions and they were not afraid to hold back.

Sending many Trainees to hospital or the medical bay, knocked unconsious. Some it had been said in the final exam would go agaist some of the top trainees and even go for the kill. Only the strongest trainees would survive.

It was brutal, harsh and just how Levi liked it, he was eager to have his turn.

_"No, not Tools" Erwin said softly but he didn't say anything else. _

_Levi glared hatefully at him. _

_"We need to go" Mike told him again. _

_"No!" He shouted, he couldn't...couldn't leave them! _

Levi watched with disdain as every recruit that went before him was beaton down. As he watched he realised the Solder that was fighting them actaully was gauging their skill then how far to go. If the Trainee held back or forgot a basic move they were beaton down pretty hard, some to unconsious. If they tried their hardest and showed some skill they were lucky to get away with only a few bruises.

Isobel and Farlan got away with a few bruises while suprisingly Boris was beaten very hard. Kian was almost knocked out and Jessica got a sprained anckle and a black eye. Samual was a few trainees after Levi so he hadn't seen him fight them yet.

Soon it was his turn.

_"You're freinds wouldn't want you to stay out here to be hunted down and die to" Hange told him grimly. _

_Levi didn't answer, head hung low._

_"Levi!" Mike snapped "Listern to us! Or their sacrife's would have been for nothing!" _

Levi stepped up, confidently. The apmostphere seemed to change. The high ranking solders eyes narrowed slighly. Everyone suddenly seemed more focused on the fight.

The solder throw him the stake.

He told Levi "Remember, treat me exactly like you would treat a vampire, you won't learn anything if you don't"

Levi caught it without looking at it flying through the air.

They circled each other.

Okay so they want me to treat him like a vampire, okay Levi thought.

He suddenly stood up straighter then everybodies eyes widened.

As he angled his body in a slight way then throw the stake sharply, it went straight throw the cushion, the solders eyes widened in shock.

Then in pain. It struck where it was meant to...

The stake rammed its way through the cushion of the X and into the higher ranking solders chest.

The solder collapsed, gasping in pain, blood dripping from the wound.

The next few things happened in a split second, suddenly he was being held to the ground by Hange, the other actaul solders holding up their weapons directed at Levi, the trainees did not know how to react.

"Stop!" A commanding voice ordered.

Shocked whisperes went through the group.

Commander Erwin was here?

Levi's eyes widened in suprise then narrowed as he looked at Erwin.

The solders made way as Erwin walked towards Levi, who was being held by Hange.

"Kindly explain to me why you saw fit to injure my solder so severly Levi?" Erwin asked, his voice.

Levi sneered "He said treat him like a vampire, so I did. I didn't know there was anything wrong with following _orders_ _sir_"

Samual, Boris, Jessica, Isabel and Farlan gaped in shock at Levi's open disrespect.

"Your attitude has changed since last time I saw you down in the Underground City Levi" Erwin said.

"Commander" Hange said, beliving he had taken it to far.

Levi felt the urge to throw up, hell he'd taken it to far!

No!

They all knew!

No! No!

Had...Erwin just done what Levi thought he had done?

Levi was paling quickly.

Hange let him go, quickly hurrying towards Erwin and she hissed at him lowly "That was low, even for you!"

Erwin just responded cooly "If I want him, he needs to learn obidiance and to follow rules_"_

Levi felt like he was still in shock, he glanced around fearfully, knowing and dreading the reaction. It was just like in his nightmares.

Everyone looking at him in fear but the fear he could deal with...

It was the disgust on their faces that really made him wish the ground had swollowed him up right now.

Pure disgust as if he was some filth they just needed to rub of their shoes.

He didn't look at Farlan or Isobel's expression.

He got back that night, in his barrocks, alone.

After having many insults and rocks hurled his way.

_Thief... _

_Murderer... _

_Criminal... _

_Should go back where he belongs... _

_Scum... _

_Should be hanged... _

Levi sat on his matress, looking down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us you were from the Underground City!" Farlan asked irritated.

Levi didn't reply.

"Levi" He snapped.

He shrugged, still not talking.

He opened his mouth to speak again but Levi interupted it harshly "I murdered people Farlan and I liked it. I stole, I torchured and I killed! Why...Why would you think I would EVER mention it?"

They all stared at him.

He frown, suddenly realising one of the their groupies wasn't there "Where's Samual?" He asked.

Jessica shrugged somehow not at all borthered by what he'd said sitting down, Boris was holding a soft cold tissue to help her black eye "Don't know, he just dissapears sometimes, don't worry, he'll come back"

Or maybe his just to scared to face me Levi thought miserbly.

Boris grunted "I don't care about your past Levi"

He looked up, his eyes wide, wait what?

Farlan, Isabel and Jessica agreed.

Isabel said grinning "You can join us helpin me make a scap book at everywhere we go in the Survey corps! I heard we go to so many different exiting places to hunt out vampires, some look amazing!"

Her freinds groaned.

Levi raised his eyebrows at her, feeling a little amused, she'd gone on and on about it and she still hadn't stopped even when he refused to be in her scrap book.

"You know what, sure" He agreed, though knowing he'd probably regret it later, Isabel liked taking pictures at the most humiliating and awkward timess.

"Look, you may be a short tempered small asshole but you're our freind right? Nothing can change that" Farlan told him, being more serious that Isabel.

Levi looked at them all, not believing what he was hearing.

Where they all...serious?

They were serious and for a long time, Levi felt...content.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_"Don't be an idiot Kian! KIAN!_

But unfortunanty for him this feeling was not to last...

_"BORIS WATCH OUT!" _

In a months time.

_"No, NO! NO! Samual, please, stop! For once in your life stop trying to be brave!"_

_"Shut up! You hear me! We'll make through this! I promise!" _

They were sent on their first expedition, to find a Vampires nest and destoy it.

_"J-jessica?"_

_"Please...Please, not you to, not you to!" _

_"ISABEL!" _

_"FARLAN!" _

And it all went terrifyingly wrong...

_"P-please don't leave me..." _

Deadly wrong...

** _Levi finally aloud Mike to move him away but not before he snarled "I swear I will wipe out every vampire that lives! I swear it! You're deaths will not be forgotten and will be forever avenged intill all of them are dead! I promise this intill my beating heart ends, my freinds..." _**

**_Then end came out weakly and his voice cracked. _**

_**Gritting his teeth, his body trembling with grief and rage he stood up, his eyes suddenly looking deader than useal, he turned around and followed Mike, Hange and Erwin back into the darkness**. _


	13. Its Time

Levi stood in Erwins office. Eyeing some of Erwin's messy papers on the desk critically, couldn't the man seriously tidy up? Maybe if he just moved a few bits and it would look-

"Levi, please don't try and tidy my desk while I'm not here" Erwin said tiredly, coming in. Making Levi stiffen in suprise, dam he should wear a bell? How could Erwin sneak up on him like that?

It had been a three weeks since the _unfortunate accident.._.

Levi had spent all his hours at Erwins side, silently plotting ways to kill the man though most of them wouldn't work but it gave him great plesure in imageing they did.

He had nice dreams...

Though Levi hated to admit that killing Erwin slowly started to seem less and less appealing.

He wasn't sure why...

Maybe it had been the way Erwin hadn't asked him any stupid questions or humiliated him in public since he got here.

Maybe it was how the Commander had let him break down in his office once he got here. Only sometimes when Levi needed it, offoring comforting words.

Or maybe it had been Isabel's scap book Erwin had saved then gave to Levi for him to remember them by.

He'd flipped through the pages hurridly.

To his suprise there were just as many photo's of him in awkward positions as all the others, he'd thought there would be less.

Isabel had liked to call him big brother in her scrap book.

She had named for everybody else as well.

Farlan, the chesire cat and her second big brother.

Boris, the cute bull.

Jessica, the crazy cat.

Samuel, the puppy.

There were many pictures of them all together.

Levi had held it to his chest and tried not to become a sobbing mess. It had become one of his most treasured persesions.

Then Erwin called him to his office once night.

Levi waited for him, wondering if he could tidy up the Commanders desk before he got here.

Erwin interrupted him before he could do anything.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Levi asked, his voice deadpan.

Erwin sat on the desk as he said seriously, watching Levi intensly "Yes there is, actaully. Samuel was one of your freinds yes?"

"He was an comrade, why?" Levi asked...

Freinds...

The words still was fresh in his head...

_And it still hurt... _

But he couldn't let himself get distracted.

"Because a couple of days ago it is finally safe to collect the bodies" Erwin said carmly.

Levi tensed, his hands tightening into fists.

"Yes? And why do I need to know this?" Levi growled.

"Because, we didn't find Samuel's body" Erwin said, watcing Levi very closly.

Levi frowned in confusion.

Erwin said grimly, watchin Levi's reaction with intese eye "We found a large wolfs body where his human body should be"

Levi's mouth hung open in shock, unable to stop the reaction.

That couldn't be true right? Only werewolves turned into wolves 5 hours after they died! It was said to be their true form. They only accessed that true form in death.

But Samuel couldn't be...

"The wolf had the same colour eyes than him and he had the same fatal wounds" Erwin said slowly, he carried on ignoring Levi's shock "We think he might have be a lone wolf, an omega without a pack. Thats why he seemed to have normal human strengths, Omega's become very weak without a pack"

Only Alpha's could get by without needing a proper pack.

Like Vampires Werewolves had three types.

An Omega, the most commen and the weakest werewolf.

An Beta, a follower. Stronger than Omega's but weaker than Alpha's.

Alpha's, the strongest type of werewolf and rarest. Some say they may have special abilitys like the Abnormal Vampires.

Werewolves start always at an Omega once they are biten, being biten is the only way to be turned into a werewolf. Then after a certain amount of time they will either stay an Omega, rise to Beta or rise to Alpha though that was rare.

Samuel either didn't rise or was a newbie

Levi's eyes widened when he remembered when Samuel had disapered once, that had been a full moon!

Shit!

"This'll be quite a shock for you" Erwin said, his hands clasped together.

"Yes" Levi said slowly, unsure how to react.

"So, would you have me leave his body there?" Erwin asked as he expected Levi to say yes.

His eyes widened "No! Wait! I Don't!"

Erwin leaned in as he said curiously but something else gleamed in those cold eyes "But he is a supernatural. Doesn't humanity believe they should be wiped from existance?"

"No, I mean, well...Its not his fault he was bit! His still Samuel, still the same guy I knew, he deserves a proper burial like everyone else!" Levi snapped, eyes narrowing furiously, how dare they-

To his suprise Erwin looked...Pleased?

Very pleased?

He looked even triumph?

"Naturally, so I fired two of my solders who wanted to leave the boys body behind" Erwin said with a small smile.

Levi felt his shoulders sag in relief then he said "T-thank you...Sir"

Erwin beamed at him.

Finally showing me respect, we may have made some progress after all Erwin thought.

Erwin looked Levi up and down.

Levi's build had changed over the long and gruelling month.

He'd lost the sickly skin, he looked pale but defiantly not sickly.

And the starved look his physique seemed to have before despite the lean muscle was gone, he just looked stronger and tougher than ever before.

Erwin couldn't wait to see what Levi would become as one of_ them. _

And after all, only people who accpeted the supernatural could _transform_...

Thats why it had been so important to let Levi know of his friends Samuel's secret, that he'd kept with him to the grave it seemed.

He dismissed Levi then he called in Hange and Mike.

He grinned at them darkly.

_"Its Time"_ He said.


	14. The Change

Hunting Hero...

Levi had started being known by that new nick name. A couple of weeks more and he went out on another expedition, the squad leader couldn't belive it when Levi slaughtered the vampires quickly and effortlessly.

Soon stories carried through the Survey Corps of a young hero being able to hunt nests of vampires by himself.

The Hunting Hero.

And the mystory of him coming from the Underground City added more mystery to this rumour.

Levi actaully started getting reconised and he noticed there were a lot of women around his age or a couple of years younger that seemed to be stalking him or talking to him at every oppitunity then they would blush red and go and giggle about it with their freinds.

He took no mind to it just thought it was quite odd that they'd be showing interest in someone like him of all people.

Levi focused on learning more about vampires, all different types.

He learnt every single vampire was actaully attractive, it was like flower calling bees to its nector but this time the flower was a venus fly trap and it would eat who ever it attracted.

A vampire just simply could not be ugly or they would have a harder time cathing their prey.

He also learned that if someone turned into a vampire, every strength they had would be hightened by 10 so if a fellow solder and a citizen was turned into a vampire, who would you worry about first and stake first?

The answer?

The solder because they'd naturally be stronger than a citizen because of their physical training, so they'd be more dangerous and would needed to be killed first, then you went after the citizen.

Though how the body accepted the vampire vemon also counted a lot so the stronger human, the stronger the vampire thing wasn't always relible if the weak humans body accepted the vampire vemon really well then they could become the stronger vampire and be the one you needed to kill first.

It also had a lot of dependant on the humans state of mind when they turned. Useaully if they were strong willed and maybe were feeling a strong emotion that would make their vamipre self stronger.

So many solders practiced being calm under pressure so if anything happened they may be killed of easily... It was a morbid thought.

_Though... _

Levi's whole live changed one day, completly and utterly.

He was coming back from an expedition. A girl he'd saved with him, she was an orphan, her name was Petra. She was around 13 years old.

She hugged him tightly as they got closer to the Survey Corps.

She had finally stopped crying.

When he put her down she'd asked, trembling "Why? Why are they monsters?"

Levi regarded her cooly as he responded with a shrug "I don't know"

"I-I hate them! I wish they were all gone!" She cried.

He looked her up and down then said after a while "Is that so? Well maybe when your a bit older you could help us out?"

Petra looked up, her eyes gleaming exitdly "Really?"

"Sure kid" Levi said with a small smile, ruffling her hair.

He told her where to go to get to saftey and wait for her god parents to pick her up, they thank god hadn't been there in the attack, the vampires had just moved to close to Petra's alone country side house.

He knew they would be dead if they had.

He goes to walk away when Petra calls out to him exitedly "I'll help out! When I'm older, I promise hunting hero!"

He just gives her a small wave as he walks away.

His smile drops to an irritated expression as soon as she's out of sight.

Ugh?

Who came up with that bloody name?

No matter how many times he heard it, it still irritated him.

He was seriously thinking of gagging Hange, he had a funny feeling with her big mouth she may have the culprit that spread it around in the first place.

Speaking of Hange, her, Erwin and Mike had started being really secretive lately.

They kept on giving him odd looks? He was worried he may be going even more paronoid than he actaully is.

A solder met with him, saluting him "Sir, you are being called to the basement by the Commander"

Levi sighed "Just because of the rumour of my promotion going around does not make it true. If I am promoted at some point it has to come out of Erwin mouth, okay? Stop with the salute solder. You are at the moment still higher rank than me! And the sirs, it makes me feel like an old man"

The solder looked a little sheepish, going a bit red "Sorry s-" He cut himself of with an awkward cough.

Levi felt amused by this though he was left after the solder quickly scuttled away.

The stairs to the basement in front of him.

Only people with special comfirmation from Erwin were aloud down here, it was were Hange did her experiments sometimes.

Why was he going down here?

It was odd as he walked down the long dark winding stairs an odd sense of creeping dread gripped him.

He walked down, his steps echowing around him.

Levi finally reached the botten, he called out, looking around "Sir?"

Someone murmured regretfully behind him "_Sorry Levi..._"

Then something hard cracked on Levi's head before he could react and everything went black but not before he saw...a glint of fangs.

His eyes shot open, he was about to sit up and try and flee when someone wrapped their hand around his throat and tost him across the room.

Levi hit the ground, hard.

"You can't escape me Levi" Erwin's voice murmured from a monster with sharp big fangs, eyes almost shining in the dark.

Two other vampires stood by his side.

"Mmm Erwin, he smells quite delisious, can't belive we never noticed it before!" The female vampire said exitedly.

"His never bled in front of us before and you're not new vampire any more, only newbies can smell blood that is still in the body" The obviourse leader said.

Levi felt like everything was crumbling before his eyes.

_This...this had to be an nightmare... _

Hange, Erwin and Mike stood before him but one problem...They were vampires...

He choked out "Thats, thats not possible!"

They looked at him as a monster roared inside Levi's chest.

_The same monster that made him enjoy killing..._

_That enjoyed having power over other people..._

_Now it was roaring in his ears for him to gut them, stake them, stab them, just caurse them as much pain as possible!_

He spat blood out of his mouth, a snarl curling his lips as he glared hatefully up at them.

How could his life got to this point?

Why had he been so stupid?

The chains were forever binding.

Erwin Smith smiled coldly down at him, his eyes glinting in hunger and triumph.

"So" Erwin chuckled "The Hunting Hero returns"

Levi trembled, not used to the emotion grabbing hold of him...Fear.

"You lied to me, you lied to everyone!" Levi snarled, baring his teeth, almost like an animal.

Fear and rage pouring through him.

Erwin Smith leaned in close and said, his voice low "And you will to...Very soon"

Levi's eyes widened at his meaning "I'd rather die"

Ewin smirked icely "And you will but not the death you want"

"Mike, hold him still" Erwin ordered.

Mike did as he was told, his expression cold.

"No!" Levi howled.

He desperately tried to get Mikes grip of him but the vampire was to strong.

Erwin grinned as he made his way towards Levi, Hange watching with interest.

He removed Levi's hair away from his neck, his teeth graizing Levi's skin.

Levi kicked and cursed and shouted, maybe someone would hear him?

No one did...

Erwin's teeth sunk deep into Levi's neck.

Erwrin lapped up Levi's blood greedily, he could taste so much in his blood, their was a spicyness to it but also an odd bitter flavor but overall the taste of liquid power and strength was on his tong.

He will make a fine vampire Erwin thinks, grinning.

As soon as he felt Levi weaken with blood loss, he pulled out though impressivly enough with all the blood loss Levi was still conscious and very much still loudly cursing them all.

"His strong for a human" Mike said, impressed.

"He'll be even stronger as a vampire, I could maybe run some tests-" Hange stopped talking as Erwin and Mike both shot her a_ Really? You want to talk about your experiments now? Really?! Look._

His vemon was now in Levi from the bite, now all he needed to do was give Levi his blood.

Erwin pulled Levi up, who weakly pushed him away.

"I can stand up on my own! Bloody Leech!" Levi snarled.

But Levi did have to lean against the door, dizzyness was all he could feel.

Then without warning Erwin bit into his own wrist then shoved it into Levi's mouth.

Who's eyes widened in shock and he still struggled.

Levi started to choke as he refused to swollow the blood, hacking as soon as Erwin released him slighty.

Erwin's eyes narrowed as he said "Stop struggling! You're only making this harder on yourself"

"Like you fucking care!" Levi spat.

"We can either do this the easy or hard way Levi" Erwin told him firmly.

Levi contuned to spit out the vampire blood, ignoring Erwin.

With a long suffereing sigh, Erwin picks Levi up towards him and shoves his wrist into Levi's mouth. This time he doesn't relent.

Levi gurgled in suprise and horror.

"Swollow it Levi" Erwin snapped "Your freinds didn't sacrifice themselfs for you to die here!"

_My friends didn't sacrifice themselves, they were murdered by the very monsters they're turning me into!_ Levi thought, a heart wretching despair gripping him.

He had never felt so hopeless and powerless before in his life, only Kenny had made those feelings posssible for Levi.

But what do I have to live for?

With that thought Levi swallowed.

It tasted-disgusting..

He recoiled.

But Erwin tightened his grip around him and Levi had no option but to swollow again, then again and again.

As he swollowed the taste of Erwin's blood started to change, more intoxicatting and addicting.

Levi didn't notice but his hands artematically shot up and grabbed Erwin's arm, pulling the wrist closer.

His mind felt fuzzy, he couldn't think probably, all he could do was react.

And all he knew he needed to do now was drink...

_Drink... _

His swollows had become greedy gulps...

Then just as he was getting in to it Erwin pulled arm away.

Before Levi could protest or react probably a sharp pain ran through him.

He dropped to the ground gasping...

Everything hurt!

His heart beat was getting faster and faster in his ears.

He couldn't focus on anything.

Levi shakily held up his hands, watching in horror as his nails became sharper, they could rip and tear through skin easily.

His hands clenched into shaking fists, his breathing like he'd run a marathon. He was panting...

His toung then bled as he acidentally poked it with two larger pointed teeth...fangs...

Sweat poured down him, making his clothes stick...

Then everything inside stopped..._Just like that... _

His lungs no longer worked, his heart stopped beating...

His human instincs had been replaced by more deadly onces.

A coldness ran through Levi's veins.

A new strength in his body.

The monster inside him rose closer to the surface, just beneath the skin.

Levi didn't move.

He didn't breath

And impossible human stillness in his body.

"Levi?" Erwin asked, after no response for a while

Levi raised his head slowly to meet Erwin's eyes.

Red eyes of a new vampire stared into Erwins eyes...

"Whatt did you do to me, why did you-!" Levi snarled, he cut himself, his body trembling...

Levi stood up, much to graceful in his movements for a human.

Mike and Hange watching with interest.

"New vampires useaully feel different things after they transform, how do you feel?" He asked curiously, no worry or anything alarming in his voice as if he hadn't just tipped Levi's world up side down.

How did he feel?

Honestly?

He could feel a new strength and power inside his muscles.

The urge to destroy, to kill that Kenny had beaton into him over the years had increased greatly.

He felt...

_Strong and powerful... _

But instead he answered furiously, body tensing "I feel like a I want to fucking kill you, you've just ruined my-my life and thats all you can say?!"

Then he lunged...

**_Please review? And hope you enjoy my chapter :D_**


	15. I'm Still In Chains

_"_**Stop Levi!**_" Erwin commanded._

Levi trembled as his body responded without his minds consent to Erwin's command. He recoiled away from Erwin quickly.

His eyes wide in shock.

What the-?

He'd just been about to go for Erwins throat then...

"I'm your sire" Erwin told him easily "Every vampire listerns to their sire's, no matter what"

"What?!" Levi spluttered.

It was like his body moved without his brain thinking about it, instinct...

Levi slumped to his knees as the truth set in.

"His remarkable controlled for a newbie" Mike commented.

"Just because you were a raving lunatic when you turned" Hange mocked.

Mike huffed, crossing his arms but didn't respond.

This couldn't be...

No...

Levi stared at the ground feeling dazed and a little sick.

He couldn't be...

And Erwin could control him like a puppet?

Would he be like this for the rest of his like?

The rest of my life or it could be forever, Vampires were immortal like most supernatural creatures.

I'm the same monster that ripped my freinds apart...

That humanity hates...

I promised I would kill them all.

Everything didn't seem worth it any more.

To Levi the world was a cold creul place.

This couldn't be happening!

He looked at Erwin, Hange and Mike, hate pouring through his veins...

Mike took a step towards him, Levi reacted baring his sharp teeth, a low animalistic snarl ripping from his throat.

Erwin said sounding bored "Don't make me force you to come with us Levi"

"You-you've just ruined my life!" Levi shouted.

"But you don't have a life anymore Levi" Hange tutted, like a teacher telling of a student.

Ewrin told Hange and Mike "We will wait intill night time, no humans usaully go out at night, get Levi to a safe place, we don't want him attacking anyone"

Attacking anyone?

Why would he?

They were making him sound like some caged animal!

"I won't attack anyone!" He snapped.

"This coming from the guy who just tried to attack his sire and in his training stuck a stake into a solders chest?" Hange said innocently.

Levi glared at her.

Mike said clearly more respectfiul and somehow kind "Levi, you're a new vampire. You won't be able to control your blood lust, we need to get you away from the other humans"

Blood lust?

Levi felt even more sick.

He said to Erwin shakily "I don't have a choice do I?"

Erwin didn't respond but his silence was an answer.

Levi felt himself deflate in defeat "Where...are we going?"

Hange beamed at him.

They waited for the night then they escaped without being noticed by a window.

Levi in Erwin's sight at all times.

He was quickly memorised at how beautiful everything looked in the dark with supernatural senses. The space looked closer, the stars burned brighter.

But it also left him with a hollow feeling.

Wishing he was free and realising all this time he'd been under some kind of allusion of freedom.

He'd been bound in chains to Kenny, now all that had happened the person holding the chains was now Erwin and not Kenny.

He'd thought he'd been free but only be be pushed on to another pupateer.

The chains would forever bind him.

He'd felt their hold on Erwin's command.

They would never brave, never waver.

He'd never be free.

This realisation settled a heavy burdon on his chest, it felt like it was crushing his lungs, though he had no neeed to breath he still felt his chest goinf up and down as if he was breathing.

After some stalking in the shadows and after they'd left the small town, a small building they walked towards in the middle of no where.

They walked inside.

He noticed Hange and Mike watching him closely as they walked inside, then he realised why.

A man was chained to a pole in the middle of the room, looking incredibly fearful.

Erwin raised his eyebrows at Levi who just stared at the man tied up.

What the-?

"You've only changed an hour ago, you must be starving" Erwin said as if that was expenation enough.

Wait..

No...

They wearn't expecting him to...

"Please! I promise I'll keep silent! Please I'll do anything! Just, just don't drain me!" The full man wept.

The three vampires looked at Levi expectantly.

Who looked at them then back at the man then at them again thinking...

_Oh...Shit..._

**_Please Review? And hope you had a good day :)_**


	16. The Hunger

When Levi didn't move.

Erwin told Hange "Give Levi a insentive will you?"

"Of course" She said.

She walked over to the man then she looked slyly at Levi. Her hand raised she dug her sharp nails into the mans vein into the wrist, ignoring his pleading.

As soon as her nails came out of the neat cut, blood slowly crept out of the wound.

Levi tensed, his eyes widened, and his pupils dilated at the sight. The smell hit him hard. He couldn't help but breath in deeply.

It smelt amazingly _deliscious. _

He stiffened, breathing deeply, in and out.

His teeth sharpened, two of them morphing bigger and sharper, fangs.

Everything else around him didn't seem important, he lost focus to everything around him, all he could focus on was the blood.

Levi was at the mans side before he could brink, the mans pleading falling on deaf ears.

He grabbed the mans body, holding him still with one arm then grabbed the man wrist then bit down hard, blood poured down Levi's throat.

He gave live back into his dead body.

Warmth, energy and strength flooded into his body.

**Oh god... **

In that moment Levi knew he wouldn't be able to live without blood, he'd be forever addicted to this _heavenly_ liquid.

He wanted more, no he needed _more! _

_More... _

**_More! _**

Levi was drinking the draining the man like a starving animal that hadn't eaten in weeks.

The mans struggles and heart slowed.

His screams dying.

He pulled the mans wrist closer to his mouth.

Just as he was enjoying it the blood turned sour.

Levi choked and spat it out, recoiling.

Reality around him setting in, the world seemed to have slowed down when he'd been drinking, all that had mattered was the blood.

Now he came pack to his sences, choking on the hidious blood.

"Ah yes, I should have mentioned as soon as the heart stops beating their blood is useless to us, it also tastes horrid" Erwin said carmly.

Levi's eyes widened in horror at what he had just done.

He truly was a vampire.

A monster.

Half of him had still hoped it was a nightmare.

The dead mans body lay before him.

A hunger he never knew before shivered inside him, his body wanting more, so much more of the liquid that made him feel so_ alive. _

But Levi knew this new hunger would never be sated...It was a curse all vampires bared, what made most of them go crazy, the insatible hunger.

With difficulty and so much effort he was trembling by the end of it he managed to push the hunger deep inside himself, so it was only a nagging thought in the back of his head, instead of comsuming him whole, like it could have just done seconds ago.

He looked at the three vampires beside him, watching him with interest like he was an new interesting toy they could play around with.

They didn't seem bothered by the dead man at all.

Levi wasn't usaully bothered by deaths or people he had killed, he'd done it in the past pretty quickly. What was more horrible to him was how he had done it...

He had drained him...

It was one of the worst deaths possible for a human.

When you were drained it was extreamly painful for the victom.

He wouldn't of wished someone dying that way on his worst enemy...

Okay, maybe that was a_ tiny_ lie.

He thought of Kenny, a familer rage burned inside him but now it was hotter, more wild than ever.

Though there was nothing he could do about him now so he just directed his rage at whoever was closest "Y-you're all monsters!" Levi snarled.

Hange simply said with a sweet smile "_But Levi, doesn't that make you a monster to_?"

** Please review and hope you all are well xxx**


	17. The Monster Beneath My Skin

Levi stared at himself. He looked...different. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes looked more alert somehow. A predatory red gleam to then. A hunger reflected in them that had never been there before.

His body looked stronger than ever. He was more musclier and stronger looking. His features looked sharper, more pronouced. His skin completely smooth though quite pale. His teeth whiter and sharper to. When he was hungry they were as dangerous as daggers. His nails were tougher, made for digging into bone and flesh.

Levi knew if he fought an ordinary vampire he would no longer need his weapons. He was a weapon. A deadly one at that.

Levi knew was better looking to. Though mostly only because of Hange's comments and the fact everyone knew that all vampires were good looking, it was part of a vampires charm.

He hated it.

Levi stayed in that house.

House...

More like a cage.

He wasn't aloud out at all.

Mike was usually the one to keep watch over him like he was a kid who needed baby sitting.

Levi had been locked up in that house for a week and it was driving him _insane._

The blood suckers had told him in week after a new vampires transformation their hunger would be at it's peak. After that the vampire would usually be able to control their hunger to a certain degree.

Levi was an abnormal vampire.

They tested this by simply opening the curtains at light. Levi felt very uncomfortably but did not burn. If he'd burnt he'd be an ordinary vampire. Only afterwards did Hange decide to let him know if he'd been an ordinary vampire the suns light could of killed him.

"You almost killed me!" Levi had snapped.

Hange simply replied if he was an ordinary vampire Erwin would have to kill him anyway.

Ordinary Vampires were to blood thirsty and out of control.

Then she'd started to tell him all the facts about vampires that Levi didn't know.

There was so much the Scouts didn't know about them.

Most vampires the Scouts hunted down were ordinary vampires, the blood thirsty and out of control vampires.

Only really powerful vampires could make abnormals.

Erwin was a pure blood vampire meaning he was born a vampire and was the strongest type of vampire though with Abnormals it all depended on a lot of different things to see how strong they were.

The power they got eventually, how their body accepted the venom and their mental and physical state as they transformed.

Whether you became an abnormal or an ordinary blood thirsty vampire or you died and stayed dead, also depended on a lot of different things.

One: They had to have a strong will.

Two. The stronger they were as a human physically, the stronger they are physically as a vampire.

Three. They had to be feeling a strong sense of emotion when they turned.

Four. They're bodies had to accept the vampire venom rather quickly.

Five. You had to one some level in you're mind accept the supernatural.

Six. The most important one. The vampire who turned them had to be a powerful vampire.

To become an abnormal vampire instead of an ordinary blood thirsty vampire or your body rejecting the bite and the human dying, you had to fit into at least five of those categories.

The sixth category the only one that without, the human would defiantly not become an Abnormal.

Hange had also told Levi after some serious flattery, bribing and pleading that turning a human into a abnormal successfully was the only way of braking the bond between the vampire and their sire.

In Levi's case, Erwin.

Turning a human into a abnormal could be seen in vampire society as a show of power as only the strongest vampires could make abnormals.

That's why there were less abnormals around than ordinary vampires.

However turning a human into a abnormal vampire was also a show of independence, that they didn't need their sire looking after them any more or guiding them, this in turn broke the sire bond.

It was the only way to brake the sire bond.

So most abnormals didn't bother and lived with the Sire bond in till they were killed.

Levi cringed when he heard this.

He felt like he wanted to be sick.

Stuck with Erwin forever?

Forever being his-his slave?

"It's not that bad Levi" Mike sighed.

Levi glared at him. Easy for him to say!

Mike had interrupted Levi's inward brooding. Out of all the vampires Levi preferred Mike. He hated Erwin for good reason and Hange was crazy, also when he'd found out her power as a abnormal was to read minds he didn't want her that close to him.

Could Mike read minds to?

Mike chuckled "No. I can read your expression quite well Levi. My ability isn't as interesting as Hange's"

At Levi's questioning look Mike told him "I have super super sense of smell. I can smell things miles away and I can sometimes smell someone's emotion, if the emotion is strong enough"

"What about Erwin's?" Levi wondered.

Mike shook his head "Pureblood's don't get special ability's. They're much stronger, faster and smarter than us, able to process the situation far more quickly than us but no special powers"

He shrugged as he said "That's what makes us an abnormality I guess. No one really knows why we are more controlled and have special powers. We're just not normal vampires"

Levi muttered, looking down "Not normal. Abnormal. I guess I can I understand where the name for us came from"

Levi frowned "Shouldn't I have powers?"

Mike stood up, turning away as he said "You get them when your mind and body has fully adjusted and accepted what you are"

"But I-" Levi started to say.

Mike interpreted him, scowling "Have you started to say us and them yet? Stop thinking you're still one of them? Since when have to fully embraced your new nature? You haven't. You've only fed when your instincts are to much for you to bare or Erwin forces you to. How is that adjusted or accepted Levi?"

Levi had the good sense not to argue, knowing when he was beaten in an argument.

He just slumped more on the floor, staring into space.

"Erwin should be here with your food soon" Mike said casually.

Levi grimaced.

Food...

Hah...

More like innocent person who Erwin expects Levi to drain, again.

Mike looked tired as he said, seeing Levi's expression.

"They're prey Levi. We're predators. That's how is. You've killed before, I don't see-"

"I wasn't a fucking _blood sucker_ then! That's the freacking difference, okay?!" Levi snapped.

Levi wrung his hands through his hair as he said, staring into space "So d-difficult to control. These _urges, this hunger_. A-and a part of me likes it. But I don't want to like it at all!"

A dark part of him loved the new power, the new strength that was rushing through his veins.

The monster underneath his skin.

Ever since he'd turned it was getting so difficult to suppress.

Soo difficult to control.

And that's what scared him.

Ever since that night at Kenny's when he was six. After that he'd always been in control.

Control of everything about him.

His emotions.

His mind.

His body.

Complete control.

And now that control was slipping.

And it _scared_ him, it scared him more than he let on.

When he was feeding, just for a few minutes. His control would slip and it would take everything inside him to not to unleash the monster inside.

The monster that just didn't want to feed. It wanted to tear, to rip, to course the person more pain. To rip that person apart instead of just biting them.

To use it's new strength to tear the person apart , limp by limp, watching as the prey screamed in agony.

A sick pleasure coursed through Levi at the thought.

A shudder ran through his body as he pushed his own demons inside of him, pushing the horrid sick thoughts away.

_Stop it!_ He told himself angrily.

He felt Erwin's presence nearby. Stiffening, knowing what Erwin had with him.

Erwin walked inside, a unconscious women he was holding. Hange at the back.

As soon as they walked in Levi couldn't help himself as he looked at the women hungrily.

I wonder.

_I wonder what it would be like to hear her scream?_

To watch.

_To watch the life leave those eyes?_

The fear.

_The fear running through._

The pain.

_The pain making her taste even better._

The monster hissed inside him. Roaring beneath his skin.

_Let me taste her._

_Let me rip her._

_Let me to tear her._

_Let me destroy her._

**No!**

Levi breathed hard, shuddering, closing his eyes, squashing the thoughts away.

**_Control..._**

He had to get control!

**Please Review? Hope you have had a good day xxx**


	18. Earn His Trust?

At Levi's hesitation as Erwin put her body in front of him, Erwin snapped "**_Feed Levi"_**

Under Erwin's command Levi felt his body responding like so many times without his minds consent.

In less than seconds he was next to the woman's body, fangs sinking into flesh.

And once again getting lost in the taste of sin.

It like always tasted better and leaving him addicted and starving for more.

Though this time something was different.

Instead of leaving straight afterwards like usual (Good riddance) Erwin stayed.

After the woman was drained completely, Levi didn't bother getting up again, waiting to see what _Mr asshole _wanted.

"It's not nice to call people names" Hange said innocently.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my head, bi-" Levi started to say but was cut of by Erwin, who ignored what Hange and Levi had just said.

"I've decided you're going to be let out" Erwin simply said.

Levi blinked.

Did he hear him right?

Mike frowned "But sir, surly it is to early-"

"He has more control that I thought he would. He's ready, besides I won't be taking him really near them. We're going somewhere to help him understand us more" Erwin said factually.

Levi felt himself deflate at that.

He then frowned, they did know _he_ was in the room and _he_ would not liked to be talked about like _he_ wasn't there, _right?_

Wait, understand them more?

"Whats more to understand? I think I understand_ plenty_ about you" Levi spat.

Still not moving from the floor.

"Maybe, maybe not. We're leaving now, you getting up or do I have to force you?" Erwin replied cooly.

Levi glared at him hatefully but stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Scowling he pushed his way through the door, making sure to shove into Erwin forceibly as he did so.

Erwin sighed, looking tired of Levi's behavior but didn't comment.

"No offence but you're plan making him you're ally? I think he actaully needs to like you or at least trust you. From what I've been hearing in his head that won't be happening _any time soon_" Hange quipped, once she knew Levi wasn't paying attention.

"I noticed so I've decided to speed it up a little. The visit to the darker dephs of a certain prison should have the right affect on him" Erwin said, studying Levi as he walked ahead of them.

Mikes eyes widened, he looked a little ill "Wait, you're taking him there? Already? I know he seems far more in control than a normal new vampire but seriously? Isn't that a little much?"

Erwin looked at Mike suprised then he smiled faintly "You've grown soft of on the boy, Mike?"

Mike shifted uncomfortibly and said slowly "His, um not that bad when you're with him for a long time"

"Not that bad?" Hange asked, in disbelief.

"His been wishing to kill me every time I'm there! Same with Erwin, how is _he not that bad_?" Hange asked.

Mike crossed his arms and said raising his eyewbrows at Erwin and Hange "You turned him into the thing he swore vengance on and killed his _only ever_ freinds and_ you _Hange been going in and out of his head, tell me. Ever since his been turned what have either of you two done to actaully get him to trust or even _like_ you?"

Hange opened her mouth then closed it again, not sure how to respond.

Erwin looked suprised.

Mike coughed, suddenly realising what he'd said "I'm sorry Commander I-"

Erwin held out his hand, interupting Mike "No, its fine. You're right, of course you're right"

He looked down and said seriously "I suppose I should have been more freindly, given his circimstenes. But he was just so tirying to deal with. I should be more patient with him"

"Thats all I ask" Mike said with a slight smile.

"_You know if you're going to talk about me behind my back, you might as well be more subtle about it_" Levi's voice rang out behind them, sounding irritaded.

**Whoohoo, can't believe I updated so quickly. Anyway please let me know what you think of the chapter by reviewing and hope you have a nice day xx**


	19. Light Before The Dark

Erwin only looked at him, not showing any expression while Hange and Mike looked around in suprise, they both hadn't noticed him coming up behind them.

How did I not notice him? Mike thought.

Erwin said curiously "I would have thought you would try and escape by now, you're out in the open"

Levi sneered "Whats the point? It's not like you'll let me get that far"

The other vampires didn't reply.

"Where we going anyway? Or are we just going to stand here and watch fucking paint dry?" Levi added, crossing his arms, glaring at Erwin.

Hange gave Mike a look like, you want me to be nice to that?

To Erwin's credit he ignored Levi's last comment and said "I want to show you something"

It was dark out, the moon shined on them as they made their way through the trees.

Levi noticed at how closly Hange and Mike were watching him, even Erwin glanced at him sometimes, though he realised why as they came a city.

Underneath it was were Levi came from..

The Underground City stretched for many miles underground.

Though they didn't go directly into the city but around it, avoiding the poulated area. A delisious smell wafted through Levi's nose, his mouth watered...

_So much prey here... _

Levi grinded his teeth together, shoving the more predatory thoughts aside that had slowly risen to the surface of his mind at the smell..

No wonder the vampires around him where watching him so closly.

He looked out of the corner of his eyes at Hange, nothing from her expression gave any sign she was listerning or had been listerning to his thoughts.

He felt relief knowing it wouldn't be great if she'd known what he'd just been thinking just then. It didn't exactly scream control.

Though despite what he was thinking, the only sign of stress was the slight clenching of his hands. Levi's expresson remained blank throughout the journey.

After almost an hour of walking (They could have run to get there much faster but the other vampires didn't know how fast Levi was yet as a vampire and it would make keeping an eye on him more difficult)

They arrived at a creepy looking building though it looked strong and tall. It was painted black and Levi's eyes widened as he saw gaurds walking around the building, what was this place?

Erwin walked up to the gaurds near the large tightly locked door.

"The Head of Security was expecting us" He said.

The gaurd stammered "C-commander...Yes, I'll get his straight away!"

The door creaked open and the Gaurd slipped inside.

They waited outside.

"You okay?" Mike asked Levi, once he was sure the human gaurds were out of ear shot.

"Mmm" Was all Levi replied with.

But honestly Levi wanted to scream. He could still smell the delisious scent of the population of the city. His ears were tuning into the gaurds around them heart beats.

It pumped_ louder_ and _louder_ in his ears.

_Come on, you can do this, get control you fool_ Levi thought furiously.

Outwardly the only sign of his anger was the clenching of his jaw. His body laugage other than that, completly composed and calm.

A large door opened again, crieking loudly.

A tall older man walked out of it. He was very tall and burly. His eyes a cold grey. His hair was brown but slowly turning grey.

"Commander" He said, saluting Erwin.

Erwin nodded at him and looked at Levi.

Levi walked to his side, Hange and Mike followed him.

Levi folded his arms, looking the man who seemed to be the head of security of something rather.

He has big eyebrows Levi randomly thought. They were very bushy, maybe someone could comb them?

Hange stiffled a giggle from behind him.

Angrily and childishly, not really caring that his behavior wasn't right in front of the head of security, only caring about the fact she'd been looking at his thoughts again. Levi, not looking at Hange, moved his right leg and stomped down on her foot, making sure to use his extra strength.

Hange recoiled with a small yelp. Her eyes wide with suprise and pain.

Erwin growled "Levi!"

"Sorry, my foot slipped" Levi said, his tone implying that his foot _didn't_ slip and he most _defiantly_ was not sorry.

"I think you broke it!" Hange cried, hopping up and down.

"Be lucky it was just you're foot" Levi hissed, glaring at her.

Erwin turned back to the head of security, his face appualed "I'm very sorry-"

He stopped realising Peter Kan, the head of security looked amused if anything "Ha, Its fine. With all that paperwork I've been filling out I could do with something...different. Now what can I do for you Commander?"

Erwin looked towards Levi "I just need to look at some of you're _other_ prisoners. Theres someone I need to talk to"

Wait, this was a prison?

The way Erwin said other prisoners was rather odd to...

The old man, squinted at Erwin for a few seconds "With this solder? I have let in these two with you because I know I can trust them but I have not seen-"

"You may have heard of him though. Not by his real name of course. Does, Hunting Hero ring any bells?" Erwin interupted.

_Levi's eyes widened, he did not just-_

Peter Kan looked shocked for a few seconds as he looked at Levi. Then he chuckled looking back at Erwin "My, my, you do have some suprises up you're sleeve"

Peter looked more relaxed now.

He held out his hand smiling down at Levi "Its a honour to meet you"

Levi took the hand after a small _death glare_ sent his way by Erwin.

"Like whys" Levi said, his tone dry.

Either the head of security didn't notice his tone or chose to ignore it as he straighted to look at Erwin.

"Okay, Erwin, you can come in. I trust I don't need to escort you?"

"Trust is not needed" Erwin said with a smile.

Peter Kan they called out to the gaurds from with the building.

Levi heard turnings of thousands of locks on the door before it fully swung open, wide.

He let them move in front.

They walked deeper into the prison. Levi frowned aware odd new smells alerting his sences. Something was different here.

They walked deeper then got to some stairs at the end of the very long corridor.

"Stay close behind me Levi" Erwin told him stiffly as they walked down the stairs.

Levi frowned, remembering the last time he was went down some stairs...Dam...

He felt a slight dread trickle deep within in his mind.

"He doesn't know does he?" Levi simply said, changing the subject, trying to think of something else to keep his mind occupied.

"No humans knows what we are" Erwin replied, looking ahead.

A metal door was up ahead.

A light flashed as they got towards the door. The door slid open autermatically.

Levi blinked, was this all the security there was inside?

"We've just walked through the security. Their is something called a scanner in the corridor and on this door. If we wearn't who we said we were, the scanner would know, it would alert all the gaurds in the area and shut down all the doors in less than 3 seconds" Hange answered from behind him.

Levi whirled around "Do you want me to break you're other foot! I swear, if you go inside my head again without my persmission I'll-"

"You'll what? You couldn't fight me of last time" Hange said, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't super fast and strong last time" Levi growled, his eyes narrowing on her. He fumed remembering their last fight, though it had been hardly fair.

Hange frowned, she seemed about to reply when Mike huffed, irritated "Hange, you remember _the thing_ we talked about earlier right?"

Hange pouted "But his thoughts are interesting"

"And _he_ would kindly like you to get the fuck out of _his_ head" Levi snarled.

Erwin sighed, he swore it was like dealing with a _bunch of squabbling children_. Had it been this bad when he'd turned Mike? He couldn't remember.

Erwin ordered, though he knew his voice sounded more resigned and tired than demanding."Hange, please for now stay out of Levi's thoughts. Levi keep you're temper in check. Mike make sure they don't _kill_ each other behind my back will you?"

**I updated this because I couldn't get to sleep. Its 3 in the morning where I am so, yeah. And I still can't get to sleep AAAAH! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm going to be a walking Zombie in the morning. Night :) **


	20. The Dark

There was a small dark room before them. Erwin looked grim as he entered. Hange and Levi glaring at each other as they followed him while Mike followed behind.

Erwin then turned to Levi once he walked towards a door on the left side of the room. It flashed another odd green light, another scanner.

Just before the door opened Erwin spoke to Levi.

"You think you're trapped. You're caged. Well this may help you think a little differently. A little differently about humanity as well. You think you're caged in? You haven't seen anything yet" Erwin spoke, his voice deadly serious.

All Levi's focus was on Erwin now.

Erwin's words pratically screamed at him to pay attention.

The door opened...

**Then everything in Levi's world went to hell. **

Levi's knees almost buckled underneath him as he stared inside.

Screams of agoney reached his ears.

"W-what is this" Levi choked out.

Erwin stepped into the prisons. Cell were all around them.

People were chained up against walls, their wrists biting into the chains.

There were even kids sobbing in small closed prison's.

A girl next to them was crying out for her mother.

_"Help me!" _

A man caged in, hands were staked to the walls, going right through his bleeding hands.

A women throwing up in another prison

_"Somebody help me!" _

A young boy lying in the floor, after a beating from a gaurd.

_"Mother! Mother!" _

A old man strung up by his ankles.

_"Anyone!"_

A rotting corpse in the corner, in a different prison. A gaurd had just left it there after the prisoner had died.

_"Have Mercy!" _

A mother crying out for her children that had been taken away from her. She'd never see them again.

_"Please!" _

Three teenagers in the same cell fighting over scaps of food, all sickly and thin.

_"Daddy! Daddy!" _

A little boy, no older than 3 years old, crying in a crapped cell, next two the fighting teenagers.

A shudder ran through Levi's body.

"I-I don't understand" He whispered.

No one deseves this.

"No human deserves-" Then Levi was interupted by Mike who said frostily "But they aren't human"

Levi blinked, shocked, what?

"Use you're senses Levi" Erwin said.

Levi frowned, confused and conentrated, suddenly everything in the room shifted...

The 3 years old baby that was crying...It smelt like a wolf...There were bite marks on its side...

_Werewolf_

The Three teenagers were hissing and growling at each other, their teeth extra sharp, eyes glinting red...

_Vampires... _

The old man smelled strange, his eyes kept on flickering different colours.

_Witch... _

The young boy lying beaton on the floor, his figure seemed to flicker slightly, like he was about to change shape.

_Shape shifter. _

The Women crying for her children...

_Werewolf... _

The girl next to them crying out for her mother. She looked solid but Levi noticed a sybol on the floor around her and sometimes she'd almost look see through...

_Spirit... _

The women throwing up near them. She suddenly let out a wail. It was so loud everything shook, all the creatures around her winced in pain and fear.

_Banshee. _

A man caged with staked through his hands, his sharp teeth glittering through the night.

_Vampire... _

**There were no humans here.**

Levi had to words, his mind going a mile a minute.

"There are 206 rooms like this under this prison. Ever wondered where the supernaturals that are caught go? What ends up their fates? Here you are" Erwin said coldly.

"Humanity at its best" Mike said bittely.

"T-this can't be possible" Levi mumbled.

This time his knees really did buckle, everything Levi thought about humans in general falling apart in front of his eyes, he felt sick.

"Why, _why_ would they do this?" Levi whispered.

"Anything they fear, they destroy, that includes us. They do it in secret though. Afteral most of humanity hate is vampires but what of the rest of the supernatural? If they stay low they are useaully fine but sometimes its hard to pretend they're human and they get caught...This is what happens to them" Hange said, for once sounding serious.

Mike and Hange looked in obvious distress while Erwin looked on, his expression impassive.

But then why are you all helping them? Levi wanted to ask.

But his throat felt dry. Everything was making his head spin.

"I'll explain more things to you once we get back, I belive we did what we came here to do" Erwin said.

The three vampires turn to go.

Erwin notices Levi hasn't moved.

"Come on Levi" He said, his voice suprisinly soft as he puts a comforting hand on Levi's shoulder.

Levi moved in auto pilot as he stands up to follow them, he looks back at the horror behind him.

I thought I had no freedom...

I was caged..

But I...seeing this...

I know there are still people with less freedom than me.

Nothing made any sense any more.

Right...

_Humanity did this..._

Levi's hands clenched into trembling fists.

**Right...**

**So yeah, here is the ****next chapter and hope you enjoy, mmm Humanity, we are a nasty bunch sometimes, aren't we? (Evil Cackle) **


	21. Enemy or Ally?

Levi leaned against the door of the building he'd been kept in for a week, his eyes narrowed on Erwin.

"So? Speak up! What the fuck is going on! You owe me old man" Levi hissed.

Erwin said coldly, not looking at him, standing up "Watch you're tone"

Levi suprisingly didn't retort.

"I suppose this may take a while to explain" Erwin murmured.

It was just them. Hange and Mike had gone out hunting.

Levi and Erwin were in the same room together, Levi's attention completly on Erwin.

"As you know" Erwin said softly.

He continued "There are three types of vampires, normal, abnormal and purebloods. You, Hange and Mike are abnormals. I am a pureblood. Normal vampires are more blood thirsty, difficult to control though there are much more of them than us. I used to be in contact with normal vampires, but within this contact they showed me how out of control they really us"

Erwin faced him suddenly, his eyes full of fire, his voice boomed through the room, full of power and authority "I attend to wipe out all the normal vampires from existance! So only pure bloods and adnormals are left! We are supiorer to them. More in control of ourselves. Better in everyway. _All they do is course death and destruction. Thats why I joined the Survey Corps_!"

Levi's eyes were wide, what ever he was expecting from Erwin, it wasn't this.

Erwin said more calmy "I worked my way up the ranks easily. I secured my place as Commader to make sure that I only sent my solders out to normal vampire nests. Making sure to avoid any area's with activitys of abnormals or purebloods"

Levi frowned, something about the way Erwin was speaking didn't sit well with him but he was unable to think of why.

"The supernatural population needs to be controlled. Once it is controlled there will be no need for humans to fear us. No need for humans to lock us up and torcher us" Erwin spoke firmly and with determination.

Though it felt odd but it did make sense.

"Levi, ordinary vampires were the ones that killed you're freinds" Erwin said caufully.

Levi looked up sharply at him.

**Yes...**

_It did make so much sense._

Mike and Hange came through the door suddenly. Erwin didn't look suprised. But Levi was startled, it seemed he'd been so focused on what Erwin was saying that he hadn't heard them approaching.

Levi noticed oddly that as he noticed some blood on their teeth and small amounts on there clothes it didn't send a ill sentasion through his stomach as it once did.

Levi sat on a chair that day as Mike stayed to keep an eye on him while Hange and Erwin went back to the Survey corps.

Levi didn't move from that chair all day. His mind going over so many things. Vampires didn't have to sleep but it was a habit he hadn't thrown away. Same as breathing.

So he nodded of a couple of times.

Mike was surprised at how quite Levi was being.

Night came very quickly.

A couple of hours after dark Levi woke up, his keen hearing picking up Erwin and Hange's footsteps.

Soon they came through the door.

Levi was accepting another civilion human, what he wasn't expecting was Erwin holding an uncosious guard...

The same guard that worked at the prison Levi had visited.

Erwin dumbed the man in the middle of the room.

The guard stirred.

Erwin noticed Levi wasn't moving again, he was about to say something then caught Mike's look.

Patience, right he thought. Stopping himself from controlling Levi.

Levi waited for the man to wake up, his eyes wide in fear as he took in where he was.

"No" He whispered in pure denial.

The new born vampire once again felt the monster stirring inside him, but this time he didn't bother to try and control it.

"You-you're all Vampires, you traitors, you-" The man babbled.

"Shut you're trap you piece of trash!" Levi snarled, to his own suprise his voice sounded deeper, more dangerous than he intended.

Levi walked up to him, his eyes surveying the petrified man before him.

"Do you guard the _other_ prisoners?" Levi demanded.

The man didn't respond, to fearful.

Levi's hand shot out, grabbing the man by his jaw, not bothering to hold back his strengh.

A sickening creaking sound came from the mans jaw as his bones strained at the force Levi was putting on them.

"_Answer me_" Levi commanded.

"Y-yes" He whimpered.

Levi's expression became completly blank. His eyes showing no emotion what so ever. He even looked a little...bored.

Though there was something dark festering there.

He then grabbed the mans hair, pulling it so he tilted his head upwards, his neck on full display.

Levi then bit down, hard and savegly.

The blood poured down his throat. Levi noticed the humans blood was salty but still tasted pretty good.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste.

Also for the first time the victim he was drinking from's screams was like music to his ears.

For the first time he actaully enjoyed the pain the human was feeling through him feeding.

Though Levi held himself together, stopping the monster beneath his skin wanting to rip the man to shreds, just for the _thrill_ of it.

Though he did let the monster overwhelm him for a few seconds as soon as the heartbeat was about to stop.

Instead of just pulling back like he normally did, listerning to the demons inside him, Levi gripped the already dead mans face and just for the sake of it and the satisfaction of the monster inside, he crushed down.

His fingernails _digging_ into bone, his hands _crushing_ the mans face, skull being crushed, bone _craking_ and _snapping_.

Muscle tearing, blood oozing out.

Some brain leaked out as well.

Then with that Levi stood up, his expression still completly blank.

His eyes lifeless but with something dark stirring underneath them.

Levi met the three shocked vampires gaze's steadily.

Erwin felt shock run through him as Levi crushed the humans head completly with his bare hands.

Levi looked at them, his hands drippping with blood and some flesh, his mouth still messy with blood, he licked the blood around his lips of.

_"He'll either be you're greatest ally or you're greatest enemy"_

The Seer's voice echoed in Erwin's mind.

He couldn't see it before, yes he could see Levi's potential but he couldn't actaully see Levi as a formidible enemy.

But..._looking at him now..._

Crushing that mans head inwards with such savergy then looking completly emotinless afterwads...

The human guard had already been dead by that point so the crushing of the head hadn't been to kill but because Levi had _wanted_ to do it.

And that was very creul and ruthless, even by Erwin's standards.

"Don't know what you all look like you've crapped you're pants. You wanted me to act more like a vampire and less in control" Levi drawled.

Hange's mouth hung open, that had been his version of less control? What on earth was out of control for him then?

Mike was speechless.

Erwin ordered, getting a grip on the situation "Mike clear that mess up, Levi stay here. Hange with me"

He awaited Hange to follow him, looking back at Levi as he walked into another room then closing the door behind him.

Mmmm.

_A dangerous enemy indeed. _

He turned to Hange and growled "Tell me every thought you've ever heard in his head. I need to know more about him, so I can work out a way to get him to trust us faster. Its certain I need him as an ally no matter the cost or what it takes to get him loyal to us, I will not have him as an enemy Hange, is that clear?!"

"Crystal sir" Hange said determindly.

**I really need to tidy up my room. Sorry that was odd but I've almost finished this chapter and my eyes just wondered to the tins of coke and crisp packets lying around in my room...Anywaaaay Levi's getting scary! And hope you enjoyed this chapter :D **


	22. Captain

Levi stayed in the building for one more week before Erwin came to collect him, saying he was aloud to go back to the Survey Corps and his old home. Erwin had told everyone he'd sent Levi on a couple of confidentional long missions, thats why he'd been gone for a couple of weeks.

Levi stood in his old room. It had only been two weeks but it felt like it had been months. So much has changed Levi thought with a frown.

Erwin wasn't letting Levi have any slack though. He'd told him that he would be going on a mission a couple of hours once he got back, not really letting Levi think about what had happened.

Levi tensed as he heard footsteps approaching. The door opened, a solder saluted him and stammered "Commander Erwin calls you s-sir"

Levi sighed, how many times did he have to tell them that they didn't need to call him sir or salute him?

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute" Levi said dismisively, waving him away.

The solder quickly nodded and walked of, closing the door behind him. Once he went and Levi was sure he wasn't coming back Levi got of the bed then bent down, reaching underneath the bed, hoping it would be were he left it.

It was...

He pulled out Isabel's scrap book.

Levi turned the pages slowly, letting memories sink in.

"What would you think of me now?" Levi murmured, guilt and great saddness inside him, a deep shame as well.

He ran his thumb over a picture of all of them at the table. They, apart from him looked so innocent though Levi noticed Samaul looked paler and more sick looking than he had done in other pictures.

He wondered if the full moon had been coming up then...

They were all smiling and laughing, completly oblivious about the danger that was coming.

Would they think of me as a monster? Levi thought, or would they somehow see past the monster? Like they had done once they had found out he was from the Underground City.

_A monster Erwin turned me into..._

But he knew even when he was thinking it, that that was a lie, Levi knew he'd already been a monster, even before becoming a vampire.

After all, only a monster could torcher and kill as many people he had done, even in the Underground.

Only a monster would like the thrill of it all.

Only a monster could actaully enjoy killing and inflicting pain on others, especially because he;d still been human then.

Levi frowned, thinking hard.

Maybe he couldn't get revenge on all vampires but...

**Erwin... **

_"I attend to wipe out all the normal vampires from existance! So only pure bloods and adnormals are left"_

_"Levi, ordinary vampires were the ones that killed you're freinds"_

Levi's hands clenched tightly on the scrap book. Erwin's words worming there way into his head.

Maybe, just maybe they might have something in commen after all.

A slight singe of hope burned inside him.

Maybe he didn't have to break his promise of revenge after all?

_Maybe, just maybe... _

Then with that Levi shut the book and slipped it neatly and caurfully back under his bed with a new determination.

He strode out of his bedroom and to Erwin's office, not bothering to knock on the door and just walked in.

"Invite you'rself in of course" Erwin said dryly, looking up from his desk.

"You wanted me?" Levi asked, ignoring Erwin's comment.

Erwin crossed his arms over the desk, looking serious though a small smile on his lips as he said "Yes I did. Everyone already treats you like one and with all the kills you've had in a such a short amount of time, you've earned it, Captain Levi"

Levi's eyes widened slightly "You-"

"You're promotion is long over due" Erwin told him with a slight smile.

It was strange Levi thought as he looked at Erwin, he voiced his thoughts, loweing his voice "_I've wanted and have tried to kill you and you give me a promotion_?"

Erwin leaned back in his chair, seemingly to enjoy Levi's confusion and he simply replied "Yes, funny how the world works isn't it?"

With nothing more to say Levi knew he was dismissed. He noticed it was a rare moment when he hadn't insulted Erwin yet or thought of somehow killing him, but he was to in shock to actaully think about that right now.

Levi started to walk out but then Erwin called out to him "Levi, just to clear something up. I would have promoted you anyway, even if the events of last week hadn't happened"

Levi winced at the reminder.

Couldn't he just pretend to be a normal solder and the last two weeks never happened?

Though he pointed out coldly "If the last few week events never happened I would still be in the Underground. You wanted me to turn me, didn't you? Well you got you're wish, Hope you're _happy Commander_"

Then with that Levi slammed the door shut behind him, the door almost fell of its hinges at Levi's strength.

He missed the strange troubled look on Erwin's face as he left...


	23. Familiar Trainees

Levi decided to have a wonder around, he had a couple of hours to kill before the mission.

He heard that there were some trainees coming in to train near the survey corps base.

Levi randomly decided to watch them as he had nothing else to do.

Knowing the intructor would likely want to introduce him to the trainees if he saw Levi, Levi kept to the shadows to make sure no one saw him. It seemed easier to do than before.

The Trainees all stood in lines, it was strange thinking not long ago he had been a trainee, even though he hadn't stayed in that secter for long.

Levi gritted his teeth, stopping anythoughts of what had happened when he'd been a trainee, he didn't need to think of them now.

He watched them, noticing they all looked pretty young so they must be in their first year of training.

His eyes widened as he noticed someone familer in the Trainees.

Petra...

_So you did join to help us after all, right kid_? Levi thought, raising his eyebrows at her.

The instructor was currently checking they were all here then he'd probably send them of to train.

Petra looked a little timid yet determind.

Levi wondered coldly how many trainees would survive their first mission. Probably not that many...

Just like he expected the Instructor soon sent them of to train, they were going to spar.

As he had nothing else to do Levi thought he might as well find out how good at sparring Petra was and try and pin point any good solders within the trainees.

He followed behind them, making sure no one saw him as they all went to the training grounds then were put in pairs.

Straight of Levi noticed two trainees that seemed to have better combat skills than the rest, they were naturally talented.

Two boys, they were average hight for their ages.

One of them was against a girl trainee seemed good but wasn't focused enough so he was very easily wining his spar against her. He had a mean round house kicks.

The other boy had already pinned his opponent, a taller burlier boy to the ground.

"You alright there?" He asked in concern as his oponant didn't get up straight away.

"I'm fine. Eld, you just caught me by suprise there" The taller boy said, not at all offended or insulted at all at being beaten.

They both smiled at each other, obliviously friends.

"Dam" The girl huffed as she got up, she looked angrily at her opponent "That was a dirty move Gunther!"

He rolled his eyes "Stop crushing on Wagner then and actaully pay attention"

She flushed brightly, Levi caught Petra sniggering from behind them.

She seemed to be on equal grounds with her sparing partner. They both hadn't won a round against each other yet.

"But you really got me there" She whined, holding up her leg for inspection.

He had...

A long deep cut ran down her leg, it was now leaking blood.

Then everything for Levi no longer mattered...

_That smell..._

_So hungry._

A crunch made him snap out of his daze, his eyes widened as he saw the metal barrior he had clunched onto reflexisivly had all but snapped in his hands.

_He needed to get out of there!_

Levi quickly turned around and sped away, not caring if anyone saw him.

He got into the first bathroom he saw and leaned over the sinc breathing hard.

Shit.

Levi ran his fingers through his hair, resisting the urge to pull on it and with his supernatural strength he was pretty sure he might accidentally pull it out by mistake.

Dam it.

Why did this have to happen?

_Why was he such a monster?_


	24. The Light, Calm and Illusion

"Levi" A strong voice asked from outside.

How on earth had _Mr Asshole_ known where he was?

"Fuck of!" Levi hissed, still gripping the sinc like his undead life depended on it.

Erwin ignored him and entered the bathroom.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Levi spat, refusing to look at him.

"Most Sires can tell where their vampires are, its instinct, especially if they're distressed" Erwin replied, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Oh great, thanks, that makes me feel _soo_ much better" Levi said, his tone laced with sarcasm and vemon.

Did he really need a remider that he was forever tied to this leech?

Erwin reminded himself he had to be patient as he said more calmly than he was feeling "Look at me Levi"

"Is that a request or a _order _Commander?" Levi fumed.

Erwin winced a little at that but Levi was still breathing hard and Erwin knew despite Levi looking almost normal apart from the anger directed at Erwin, that he was still having difficulty controlling the hunger.

"Its a request" Erwin answered, his tone soft.

Levi stayed that way for a few more minutes before turning around to look at Erwin with a death like glare.

I think I probably deserve that and worse Erwin thought, letting Levi's disrespect slide, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately but after Mike's little speech and what Hange had told him about Levi's thoughts he responded well to kindness instead of control.

H_ange's voice rang in his ears "From what I gathered from his thoughts he likes to feel in control. If he feels like he is in the control of the situation he feels free, even when he isn't, even when he knows he isn't but as long as he feels like he is, Levi feels safer and I think he will be more likely to be obidient. Its all fine and well if you control him all the time but at every moment he'll be thinking of putting a knife in your back, and I don't think we want that"_

Despite the death like glare, Levi had done what he had said and that was what he wanted.

"Okay, I can do something to calm you down but I'll need to get closer to you, that allright?" Erwin said.

Levi thought for a second about refusing but his teeth were aching, his mouth was still watering like he was still standing near the bleeding girl and try as he might he could get his breathing back to normal or stop it as that was more normal for a vampire.

Pushing away his pride Levi spoke through gritted teeth "Fine"

Erwin put his hands on Levi's shoulders, who tensed up.

"Now, deep breaths, slowly" Erwin said calmy.

Levi raised his eyebrows as if to say, _you serious about this crap_?

Erwin just looked back at him seriously.

With a deep sigh and wishing the ground could swollow him up whole Levi closed his eyes and breathed deeply in and out, suddenly it was strangely easier with human contact (Okay maybe not so human but still...)

Slowly and odd warmth came from Erwin's cold hands and it ran through Levi's body, warming him throughout.

Everything seem to slow down.

If Levi felt any calmer then he knew he would have fallen to sleep right there.

Erwin let go, the warmth quickly went but it still left Levi feeling quite calm and relaxed.

"How...?" Levi mumbled dazedly.

Erwin knew it was because Sires could affect the vampires they created emotions with a simple touch but he knew how Levi felt about the Sire bond so he just said "Practise"

Which was half true, he had needed to practise that a few times on his first vampire he created Hange before he got it right.

Then they left together.

"You know when this thing, what ever you did stopps I'll be back wanting to kill you right?" Levi grumbled, though it hadn't got any real bite behind it.

"You don't want to kill me now?" Erwin asked, generally curious, maybe he should do this more ofton.

"I don't know, I kind of feel calm and fuzzy" Levi huffed, rubbing his head.

"Warm and fuzzy inside?" Erwin teased.

Mmm, maybe not, he wanted Levi alert, not like he wanted to go to sleep any minute. Though Levi was quite interesting like this.

"Hahaha, funny, really" Levi said sarcastically but Erwin was shocked to see Levi almost crack a smile, in his presence know less.

Erwin lead Levi back to his room.

Levi wondered "Wait, what about the mission?"

"It can wait" Erwin said doubting Levi was emotinally stable to go out at the moment.

I'm thinking this because my own vampire doesn't want to kill me and almost smiled? Wow...

It really gave Erwin a perspective on his and Levi's realtionship.

He knew it had been bad but he hadn't known it had been _**this**_ bad.

Levi sighed, then just went to his bed and put his face in the cusions, hoping that would help the dazedness that was making him feel sleepy and slow, it felt pretty good but even in this state Levi knew he should defiantly not be feeling this.

Was it better than feeling like he wanted to rip that girls throat out?

Probably...

But still...

Levi sighed "I'm so going to kill you when this is over"

Erwin smirked as he shut Levi's door "Killing me? That was so two weeks ago"

"Piss of" Levi muttered, head still in the pillow, his voice muffled.

Erwin chuckled as he closed the door completly "See you Captain"

Erwin smiled triumphly as he walked away.

It felt like a while but things were slowly falling into place and _everything was_, no matter how slow, _still going to plan._


	25. Surprise :)

**So here is a surprise...**

**I have created a trailer on youtube for this story. **

**If you would like to check it out that would be amazing and it may have a few small spoilers for future chapters, for example two certain names will become important in future chapters that I haven't mentioned yet. And a certain type of mythical creature like the vampires will soon become an important part of the story, it will also give away who the two members of the 104th trainee squad I will be introducing to this story, it won't be who you think... **

**If you don't want to know any of these spoilers don't watch the trailer, if you do, well go ahead and I hope you enjoy xxx**

**Heres the link ** my_videos?o=U

**And its called** Freedoms Cost Captain Levi (Fanfiction- Trailer)

**Now I most probably need to go and do my work instead of writing fan fiction and staring at youtube videos all day long...**


	26. Preview For Next Chapter

My next update may be a little slow so I thought I'd do a quick preview, hope you readers remember him ;)

Most of the next chapter will be about one of Levi's original squad members.

Oluo :)

He'll be younger in this story but older than the other original squad members who were trainees, if you remember me mentioning them in an earlier chapters :)

As you will see Levi is much more cold in this one and more like his Anima and Manga personality, I am aware I made him a little emotional, either to sad or to angry in some parts that sometimes didn't fit his character but that was mostly character development and Levi trying to get used to the fact his not human any more, which would turn anyones head I'm sure.

(I don't understand stories where the character just suddenly gets used to being a supernatural creature like as soon as they turn, I mean come on, there has to be some sort of inward struggle, they are not human any more! Its a big thing on their physical and mental state!)

Also even though this is an AU you will find me playing closely to the canon, so certain fates that happens to characters will happen in this story.

SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA, YOU CAN READ THE PREVIEW BUT NOT THE TEXT BELOW!

They may not happen in the exact same way but it will happen (e.g Levi living in the underground, Kenny, Erwin forcing him to go to the survey corps, Levi meeting Isabel and Farlan, Isabel and Farlan both dying in their first mission)

Anyway Preview...

_"Why not?" Levi asked him calmly. _

_"She's your comrade, your friend-" Oluo started to say. _

_Levi interrupted him icily, still staring at Kate, his stake still positioned above her heart "I had freinds, she wasn't one of them" _

_James stayed silent, head bowed. _

_"Please, you can't-" Oluo tried, his voice ached with grief. _

_"Why not? In the end all these vampires we killed tonight used to be human, what makes her any different?" Levi suddenly snapped, turning around to finally face Oluo, Levi's eyes hard and flint like. _

_James muttered, still looking down "Any solders turned must be killed quickly, you know the rules Oluo"_

_Levi felt a stab of guilt inside him. _

**_Then why wasn't he killed?_**

_How was this fair? _

_Levi smiled bitterly then... _

_**Of course,** the answer was easy. _

_Life was never fair, everybody knew that. _


	27. No One Wanted This

It had been a month since that episide. Levi had barly spoke to Erwin afterwards. Erwin hadn't minded, it was better being ignored than Levi looking like he would stake him at any minute.

Levi mostly had been ignoring Erwin's requst to pick a squad.

In the end Erwin had to forcibly assign Levi to a squad.

"I should be doing this to your new comrades, not the Captain Levi" Erwin had scolded him earlier.

It wasn't his fault, any Scouts he had been introduced to had been either arrogant jerks or looked like they couldn't say boo to a goose.

Mike had told him later that was mostly due to them being scared of him, than anything else. It made him a bit irritated.

So this is what lead to Levi fighting vampires in a nest, in a small crapped cave, with five people he mostly hated and was half hoping would get eaten by vampires.

So far?

_No such luck. _

The Erwin had alerted to suspicious behaviour around this area, all leading up to the fact there were ordinary vampires about.

Levi was with five other people. Two of the solders he was with were okay, he supposed but the other three by the time they got to the cave Levi was generally wishing some vampires would come along and eat them.

The two men and a women who Levi was wishing a painful death apon were called Jacob, James and Harriet.

James was the olders of the solders and it was very clear he did not believe Levi should be Captain and have so little expiriance in the Scouts.

Jacob was a two faced coward, Levi had no idea why he was a Scout solder in the first place. While Harriet had an attitude seemed to order the others around, as if she was Captain, she wasn't even his second in command but she liked to think she was.

There was two solders that Levi didn't mind.

Kate, though a little emotianal she was quick to follow his orders.

And Oluo, he was the youngest solder with the usaul youth arrogence though a bit of a coward, he was still talented with a blade and was brave when it counted.

They were in the middle of fighting a vampire nest.

Levi found this incredibly easy to fight them but it was a little difficult to press down on his more predotary instinct sometimes but he got a hold on it over time.

Levi doged a vampire coming his way easily, it hissed showing its teeth, Levi suppressed the urge to growl back.

Ordinary vampires were vile things, they looked like normal humans in till they were angry or thirsty.

From there there eyes would turn pure red, their skin almost white, their teeth long and pointed, it would also strech wider open, like a snakes jaw could. They're hands turned into sharp claws and their hair pitch black.

Sure abnormals had similer traits, but no where near what a normal vampire looked like.

Glancing around, he saw his squad were busy with other vampires, Levi reached out and with a strength that a human defiently didn't posses, he grabbed the vampires head and ripped it of savagely.

_It felt good... _

Every kill he made he felt like he was fulling the promise had made, even as a vampire himself.

Before he could dissect his third vampire a scream of agony reached into the air that was familer, Levi twisted around.

Harritot and Jacob were trapped, two vampires held down Harriot biting into her, she was still fighting, even though it was hopeless. Jacob was screaming and crying, a vampire had hold of his chest and was squeezing.

"Jacob, Harriet!" Kate cried, rushing over, not spotting the danger.

"Kate, no!" James shouted, he was held back by Oluo, watching with a horrified look.

The vampire squashed Jacobs chest, he gurgled and couthing up his own blood, it was a horrible way to die.

Kate managed to rip one of the vampires of him but the danger she didn't see was one more vampire coming up behind her, its hand wrapping around her neck. then twisted sharply.

She fell down, dead before she touched the floor.

Levi had gotten much better at controlling his blood lust, over the past weeks, mainly because he defiantly did not want Erwin to do that calming thing again, that had given him nightmares..._Okay it hadn't but it was still disturbing_...

"Let go of me!" James snarled.

"Do you want to die like them?" Oluo yelped.

"They're still alive" James snapped.

"Barely" Oluo choked, though James could see he was having a hard time keeping it together like he was.

Levi straightend, his expression as if he was not watching more than half of his squad die before him.

He threw a stake at Oluo who cought it, brandishing his own, even though he didn't really need it.

"Oluo with me, focus on slaying the vampires, we still have a job to do. James stay here" Levo ordered calmly.

"Why-!" James was about to say.

"I do not trust you to follow my orders" Levi simply replied coldly, narrowing his eyes at him.

James backed up quickly, even he found Levi's looks intimidating.

There had been 12 vampires, only four remained.

Levi personly thought he could of killed them all better alone but as always Erwin didn't really listern what he had to say.

Oluo and Levi attacked at the same time.

Levi staked three of the vampires almost as fast as possible, the ones holding Harriets mauled body, she was dead now, drained of blood.

One vampire he staked Levi's flashed his eyes, changing from their normal colour to a deep red then back again, he enjoyed the look of suprise on its face before it died.

Olue handled the vampire left, Levi let him to it.

Though he gripped Kate's body, looking closly at her.

"Shit" Levi muttered.

He thought he had spotted a vampire doing something odd before he had killed it.

"What is it?" James demanded.

"It gave her some of its blood, she's turning, if she wakes up she'll be a vampire" Levi stated, his expression cold.

James and Oluo paled quickly.

Everyone knew what needed to be done...

But...

"Levi! You can't!" Oluo pleaded suddenly, as Levi had started to raise his stake positioned at her heart.

"Why not?" Levi asked him calmy.

"She's your comradde, your friend-" Oluo started to say.

Levi inturpted him icely, still staring at Kate, his stake still positioned above her heart "I had freinds, she wasn't one of them"

James stayed silent, head bowed.

"Please, you can't-" Oluo tried, his voice ached with grief.

"Why not? In the end all these vampires we killed tonight used to be human, what makes her any different?" Levi suddenly snapped, turning around to finally face Olue, eyes hard and flint like.

James muttered, still looking down "Any solders turned must be killed quickly, you know the rules Oluo"

Levi felt a stab of guilt inside him.

_Then why wasn't he killed?_

How was this fair?

Levi smiled bitterly then...

**Of course,** the answer was easy.

Life was never fair, everybody knew that.

James shuddered as he said "She'll wake up and be like the rest of them, blood thirsty, uncontrollable and a murderer"

He added more sofly to the youngest member of the squad "Do you think she'd want this life for herself? This is a _mercy_ really. I bet you anything if she was here now Kate would want us to kill her, so she could never become one of _them"_

Oluo closed his eyes then he nodded sharply, Levi could see small tears coming down his eyes.

Levi looked at both of them before raising his stake.

"No!"

"Oluo!" Levi warned, his voice almost a growl, both of the solders flinched.

"No, I-I mean, let me do it" Oluo whispered.

Levi blinked.

"You sure?" James aske, eyes wide.

"She would have wanted it to me" Oluo muttered, his face flushing red.

James caught on quickly "Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't-"

"Its fine, we wearn't very public about it" Oluo said, choking up a bit.

"As it happens I don't really give a shit about your love life Oluo, she could come back any minute, are you doing this or not?" Levi asked him grimly.

Oluo, straightened and stiffly nodded.

He started to sweat with fear and intisipation.

He walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

"I'm sorry" He choked out, kissing her her cold copse forhead before raising the stake slowly above her heart.

He was shaking big time.

"She would have wanted this" He muttered to himself, closing his eyes.

Suddenly his shoulders slumped and he said, his voice craking "Who am I kidding? No one wanted this"

Oluo was now crying, he wiped his eyes on his sleave before repeating shakily "_No one_ wanted_ this_"

Then with no hesitation, Oluo forced the stake into her chest, exactly where her heart was.

Kate's skin turned grey and veins showed up on her skin but that was the only signs that she had been turning.

Oluo leaned over her body and sobbed.

James looked at Harriet, Jacob and Kates body in sorrow.

Levi walked over to Oluo, he put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesure.

"Captain?" Oluo mumbled, looking up at him.

Levi sighed and gave him a sad smile which Oluo returned with a watery shaky one "You did a good job today Solder. Come on"

He nodded at James "Lets go back home"

**Hiii, I didn't even know I would update this quickly, thats why I made the preview :D But I have a free day tomorrow so basically I can stay up as late as I want because I can sleep in tomorrow :) So thats how I updated this chapter. Also my floor had a fire! Aaagh and now we can't go into our kitchen and the dorm smells of smoke...Yay... **

**Poor Oluo ;)**


	28. The Lovely Fucking Welcome Party

Oluo nodded shakily, a new respect for Levi inside him as he stood up, a little wobbly on his feet at first.

They reached the entrance to the cave.

Their horses awaiting them or so they thought.

Levi's was no where to be seen.

Everyones eyes widened in suprise.

"Did, you not tie her up properly?" James demanded.

"I did" Levi replied frowning, he was sure he did...

Levi walked up to the two horses then to the rope that was now on the floor, with an invisible horse.

The vampire picked up the rope, inspecting it, even without his keen eye sight he could see what had happened to it.

The broken rope looked to fine for it to just snap, the strands of rope should be rough and rugged if that had happened, no it was to clean, to precise.

"Its been cut" Levi muttered, his eyes narrowing.

Then he smelt something nearby...

A very familer smell...

Levi tensed.

No way...

It couldn't be.

Levi twisted sharply around to his solders "Get on your horses and go!"

"But-" James said, shocked.

"Thats an order!" Levi snarled, supressing the urge to bare his teeth at them in anger.

They both looked at each other then at Levi before, kicking their horses into gear.

Levi waited intill he was sure they were gone.

"Alright! I know you're here! Come on the fuck out!" Levi called, his voice cold as ice.

He heard some steps from behind him.

Levi turned around sharply.

12 burly men and two muscler women came from the trees surrounding the cave.

"Hey, Levi, the boss isn't happy with you" The man in front sneered, his voice oily and he only had tuffs of hair on his head.

"You don't say? But what a lovely fucking welcome party his brought me" Levi replied.

"Good isn't it?" One of the women with dirty short blonde cackled "As your so popular now a days he thought you'd like it. Tipping of Erwin to lots of vampires around this area was to easy. We knew he'd send you, who else could take down that many vampires?"

"Wow, you've done your work this time without being piss head drunk or going insane Darla, I can say I'm shocked, your lovely boss kill another family member? Tell Kenny if he can't be bothered to come and kill me or kidnapp me in person, he can shove his fucking big shitty fat ass to hell and I'll join him down there later" Levi hissed.

Darla snarled in rage but one of the burly guys who Levi didn't reconise stopped her.

The man in front mocked "You know this isn't how it works Levi"

With that they surrounded him, like a circling waiting sharks.

Oh great... Levi thought sarcasticly as he readied himself for another fight.

Everything happened at once. They all lunged. Levi spotted around 5 inexperienced fighters straight away, well inexperienced as in they didn't know how powerful Levi could be, he went for them first.

Levi knew he needed to make sure that none of them knew he was a vampire, he couldn't risk Kenny finding out so he tried with difficulty to make his movements seem as human as possible.

The first three men got to him first, Levi's foot swearved up in a roundhouse kick, sending the first man flying, the others he jumped and grabbed both of their heads, shoving them together, they were knocked out instantly.

Levi was still cauful at using his vampire strength, sticking only to his human abilities.

The others were more wary of him, most stopping in their attacks to circle him.

The women didn't stop however. She agressivly swung a long sword in his direction that she had hidded under her long black coat.

Levi ducked, the sword inches away from cutting his head of, he then twisted sharply, grabbing hold of her arms holding the sword.

"Good" Levi muttered, looking into her eyes as they widened in shock.

_"But not good enough"_ Levi added, he pulled forward, knocking her of balance, a hard elbow to the head knocked her unconsious.

He turned to face the other men and Darla. He reconised three of the men and Darla, the others were new or had been to unimportant for Kenny to introduce them to him. They'd all been smart enough to stay back.

The men he knew and Darla didn't look that plussed about his little show, only more determind.

The others however shifted on their feet uncomfortibly.

Levi smirked predatorily, he could smell their fear.

One of the taller men that Levi recognised, Uriah, one of the leaders sighed tiredly "You don't want us to do this Levi"

"Actaully...I do" Levi said, eyes narrowing on all of them, he was pleased to see some of them flinch at his look.

Uriah's jaw set and he looked more focused, he glanced at his men that were still standing.

"Well?! What are you waiting for!" He roared.

They all tensed in suprise them after some hesitation they again attacked Levi at the same time.

_Here we go_ Levi thought.

**Hi, two updates for today as I may not be able to update in the weekend, going home and my internet connection there is not that great, hope you enjoy xxx**


	29. The Liar

Darla went to attack him as well but Uriah held out his hand, stopping her, giving her a meanful look, she glared at him but did what he said.

"Watch closely, somethings wrong" Uriah muttered, his eyes looking Levi up and down.

Levi wasn't able to hear anything else as the other men attacked him.

He flipped over the first one, kicking dowmwards into the mans spine, he felt the bones snap underneath him, it would either kill or paralize. He didn't look to find out as he grabbed another mans arm and swung him over his shoulder then slammed his foot into the mans face.

Another guy grabbed him but Levi punched him in the stomach, sending him toppling ground, he was the last guy, Levi raised his fist then a sharp pain rushed through his body.

Levi gasped in pain, rolling of the mans body, wincing.

What the hell?

Levi's eyes widened as he felt a rush of energy flood through his body like adrenaline.

He looked up, his eyes now a piercing red.

"Now, now, you were right Uriah. What have we got here?" Darla murmured, she was right in front of him, holding something that was making his eyes water and his body shiver with pain.

Levi growled, unable to stop his reaction.

Red eyes stared into dark blue eyes.

She was holding some soft of plant?

What the fuck was that?

Darla and Uriah surrounded him.

His throat felt like it was closing up "W-what?" Levi choked.

Uriah smirked broadly "Hemlock, quite rare around these parts. Vampires can't stand the stuff. I thought something was different about you Levi"

Shit.

_Shit._

This fucking couldn't be happening!

The ironic thing was if he'd still been a human, even though he'd be weaker Levi knew he'd be able to take them and walk out of this unscathed.

"So, which vampire got the jump on you?" Uriah asked creuly.

Half of him wanted to reveal Erwin, the other half of him wanted to piss of anyone even remotelly connected to Kenny, that was the stronger part...

Levi spat on the ground, making it clear what he thought about them and their question.

Darla moved closer, Levi couldn't stop from recoiling away from her and the plant in her hand.

"Is the vampire in the Survey Corps like you are?" Darla demanded.

"No" Levi growled.

Darla sighed shaking her head "You know what I did for a job Levi, why Kenny wanted me"

He did...

She was a liesmith.

Darla could lie to anyone and she is out of the few people that could ever fool Levi.

"They say what you are is reflected in other people. I lie so much I can tell when someone is lying and when they're a person like me"

"Like you?" Levi grunted.

"_A liar_" Darla said, smirking.

"So he is in the Survey Corps" Uriah sneered "Pity he can't help you now, no one can"

"You sure about that?" A deep authoritive voice rang out.

The humans had no time to react in fear or shock.

Uriah's neck was snapped.

The Hemlock in Darla's hand thrown away.

Soon it was her being held against the neck, her legs dangling in thin air.

Even in the face of death Darla still mocked them "_Well this is a suprising turn out_"

"Indeed" Erwin Smith said coldly.

Darla giggled "Arn't you going to let me have my last words before you kill me?"

Erwin waited, if he was uncomfortable by her behavior he didn't show it.

Her eyes gleamed as she whispered "I know what you are Erwin Smith"

"I think finding out I'm a vampire is-" Erwin started to say but was interuppted.

Darla laughed, almost hysterically "No, haha, fool, haha, idiot, I know _what_ you _are_, haha!"

"Then what am I human?" Erwin said, his tone amused but also saying he thought she was crazy.

She just grinned at him then leaned in closer to him and whispered so quitly, almost childishly but it gave Levi chills.

"**_A liar.._**."

Then she opened her mouth to say something else but Erwin grabbed her neck and twisted it sharply.

Levi watched, his eyes wide in shock.

Erwin turned to him slowly, his eyes sharp as he looked at all the unconscious bodies that surrounded Levi.

"Who are they?" He asked.

Levi gritted his teeth...

_Liar... _

"Nothing you need to be concerned with" Levi stated.

"Levi-" Erwin sighed.

"Its nothing okay! I'm fine!" Levi snapped.

_Liar... _

_Liar... _

"The human was clearly crazy if you didn't-" Erwin started to say.

"I know that, Darla's always had a few screw loose in the head" Levi grunted, e_specially when she's scared Levi thought grimly. _

Erwin blinked "Darla?"

Levi stiffened.

Oh dam...

"No one you needed to know" Levi said, sharply looking at him.

Erwin noticed Levi's looks were more angry rather than furious which was good...

"You knew these people Levi?" Erwin wondered.

Levi didn't reply.

Erwin sighed as they started their journey back to the Survey Corps base "You do know everything she said was a little crazy right? You can't-"

"I know! I know" Levi muttered.

_I know..._

But...

_But... _

**"Liar..."**

**Hehe ;) What do you think? Hope you enjoyed this ****chapter :D **

**My Next Chapter Will Be Called Secrets Out (It'll have Hange and Mike's Back Story in it, well mostly how they became vampires)**

**There are also twelve chapters left infill this story ends, though I may split a couple of chapters in half if I think they're too long. **

**I am also planning two sequels.**

** The next sequel will be more of a romance, the second sequel will be more like this story, though then I will be introducing the 104th squad as main character as well as Levi. **

**A character from the 104th trainee squad will come up in a future chapter called Dear Son Of Mine **

**The Second 104th character will be introduced in a future chapter called Under The Bloody Moon I Cry **

**More Characters of the 104th Trainee Squad will be introduced in the sequels. **

**Anyway either see you in the weekend or on Monday, hope you had a good day and enjoyed my chapters :D**


	30. The Secrets Out

_"Mike" _

_"Hange"_

The inventible question came up as they knew it would.

"How were you turned?" Levi asked them one day.

Hange clapped her hands exitedly, she loved talking about her own death and how clever she was!

"Well...You see Levi..."

**700 years ago. **

The Survey corps were just starting out. Though they battled other humans instead of the supernatural. They were keeping the piece. Strange that humanity only stopped fighting each other once a bigger threat rose. Hange was a reasercher, she was well known in her unit as one of the best. Want to know how to find someone who's gone missing for years? Or know how a criminal thinks? Or simply want to know how the human body works or other animals works Hange was the women they'd turn to.

Sure she didn't know all those things but Hange had a good knack at knowing where to look to get that information and reading peoples body laugage, it was like sometimes she could read other peolples mind, Hange would just laugh it of and simply say she knows how the human body works, even though humans were an interesting creatures we were all still animals with the same animal instincs.

If you remembered that and knew a few other things, like what they're job was, did they have a family? A wife/Husband, children or were they alone? Then humans were quite easy to read.

Anyway Hange wasn't as famous as the solders who went out to fight but many knew about her and respected her even though she was a little odd, thats how she became freinds with Erwin Smith. He had quickly made gone up the ranks of solders

She supplied information at which terrotory of humams were becoming a threat to their territory and if they're was a rebbelion she'd be able to find them. As soon as Hange met Erwin Smith she knew he was different. She could feel it and she became curious, but...curiousity killed the cat.

Erwin had been young in vampire years. So he was more young, inexpirienced, that was one of the only reasons he hadn't been promoted to a Captain already.

"Erwin!" Hange squaled as he came in to her office.

He almost dropped the books he'd been holding.

"Hange" He said, still a little wary of her for making him drop his books.

"These for me?" She asked as she skipped over to him.

"Yes" Erwin answered a little stiffly but she saw he looked more amused than irritated.

He gave her the books, Hange's eyes widened as she almost dropped them.

Wow, they were heavy!

Erwin holding like that made it look like they were really light!

"You're pretty strong" Hange giggled as she put the books down next to her desk.

Erwin didn't repliy, Hange eyed him, he looked uncomfortible?

"Pretty cold to, its quite warm inside" Hange added, way to casually as she picked something up out of the draw in her desk and putting something in her pocket.

Erwin again didn't reply but she could pratically feel him stiffening behind her.

Caughtyou! Hange thought exitedly.

She picked up a certain book and turned its pages, not looking him in the eyes and saying calmy "We've known each other for almost a year and yet I've never seen you eat, I've never seen you at night and-"

She shut her book loudly, Erwin winced at the sound.

"I've heard of human without a hearbeat" Hange said slowly, looking at him.

Erwin stared at her, bewilded.

He'd never expected anything like this happening!

What could he do?

How did she notice?

No human could know!

So far only three humans had realised what he was but that was only him being clumsy about his abilties.

"U-um" Erwin muttered.

He'd killed them...

But this was dorky genuis Hange!

He couldn't do that to her! Could he?

**Current Time.**

"Wait, Erwin stammering, you sure we're talking about the same person here?" Mike asked.

Levi agreed.

Hange rolled her eyes "Yes, he was much older when you knew him"

She tutted "Now don't interrupt!"

**Past Time**

Erwin stared at her.

"I know what you're thinking, you're wondering if you should kill me aren't you?" Hange said lightly, hands slipping into her pocket and taking something out.

He needed to make sure.

"You know I'm-"

"A vampire? Yeah" Hange clapped her hands exitedly "I knew there were other creatures living with humans! Ha! This is amazing! I thought the supernaturals might exist after that spirit-!"

"Spirit?" Erwin asked hesiantly, even though he knew he really shouldn't be having conversations with a person he may have to kill later but he couldn't help himself.

Neither could Hange it seemed.

Her eyes gleamed "Yes! Years ago I was in a prison, don't look at me like that! My father was a gaurd. I know, strange right? Apparently I got my researcher side from my mother instead of father, anyway! Well I was there one day, waiting for my father and a prisinor was mumbling something, he was crying and speaking to someone who wasn't there"

She continued quickly "Then one day I saw a small girl, she seemed to be somewhat see through if you looked hard enough, sitting beside him. It turns out he was sobbing apoligise to her and she was just sitting there, watching him. I asked around, turned out the man was a murderer and he'd killed a girl, the girl who looked exactly like the one in the cell next to him!"

Erwin blinked then slowly he said, remembering something "Thats called a spirit bond, sometimes someone will come back as a spirit, no one knows why. They're either free or they can be bonded to objects, places or people who were the course of their death"

"They need to do something to be free, most of the time their deaths were unfair so they have to somehow restore balance. For example that girl will probably only be free if she kills that man, for killing her. Other times it'll just be moving a object or giving it to someone, or if its a place they are tied to its usaully either somehow getting all their alive family and freinds all to that place or simply getting someone to live in that place, that way whereever they are bonded to is purified and they are free"

Hange asked curiously, getting closer to him "But the girl wasn't killing him?"

"A girl you say? She was probably quite young, still has the mind of a child, most children don't or can't kill at that age anyway"

**Current Time**

_"Most children..._" Levi muttered, looking down.

"What can I say? Your a special case" Hange smirked.

Levi glared at her.

Mike came inbetween them "Um, Hange, get back to your story?"

"Oh, right" She giggled

**Past Time. **

Erwin added "Though it can be different, sometimes though rare the person thats the course of their death simply has to free them or apoglise and regret what they have done"

_(Yes this will be brought up in the future and thats why I'm telling you this, though probably in one of the sequals...) _

"Thats so interesting" Hange whispered.

Erwin's eye widened in suprise as he realised she was extreamly close to him now.

He stepped backwards, his eyes narrowing.

Erwin wasn't really scared of her, okay sometimes her behavior freaked him out a bit but he was more scared about what he might have to do...

No human could know about him...

That was final.

"You're to clever for you're own good" Erwin said grimly.

Hange beamed, ignoring his tone of voice "Oh, I know!"

Suddenly she smiled slyly at him "Thats why I've got this"

Hange opened her hands, the smell and fumes of the plant she was holding washed over Erwin, he cried out in pain, recoiling from her, his eyes flaring red.

**Current Time. **

"I knew I wasn't the only vampire out of you three who's been attacked by that plant!" Levi said grumbled, glaring at Hange.

"Hey" She said raising her hands in a sign of surrender "I didn't know Hemlock was that painful at the time!"

"Anyway" Hange said a little sheepishly.

**Past Time **

Erwin fell to his knees.

His eyes watered.

Though Hange didn't count on one thing...

If he was an abnormal or ordinary vampire this would have kept him down...

But he wasn't.

Erwin was a pureblood.

So ignoring the agonising pain he stood up and slammed Hange against the wall, hitting the Hemlock out of her hand as he did so.

Hange's eyes widened in shock.

For the first time Hange showed fear.

Erwin's hands were around her neck.

He could end it now, if he wanted to...

He had to...he couldn't take the risk of a _human_ knowing-

Then everything seemed to make sense.

Hange didn't understand what was going on.

Erwin's gripp softened then he said regrettfully "I'm sorry"

Before Hange could think about what he had just said she felt a sharp pain in her neck, then she felt woozy and everything went black.

**Current Time. **

"Then when I woke up I was Erwin's first created vampire, His my sire and Mikes sire" Hange said.

"So he turned you because you found out he was a vampire? Right...What about you?" Levi asked Mike.

Mike looked uncomfortible "Um..."

Hange rolled her eyes "He was an idiot, thats why he was turned"

Mike looked a little...sheepish?

He mumbled, scraching his head "It wasn't the best idea..."

"It was your worse idea" Hange pointed out.

"What idea? For fuck sake just tell me!" Levi huffed.

Mike took a deep long suffering sigh as he said "Okay...here goes..."

**Past Time.**

300 years ago Mike Zacharias joined the survey corps.

He was a talented solder, always obeying orders, never questioned his supiorers and extremly loyal.

He became freinds with a high ranking solder and reseracher, some would say she was commanders second hand in charge, despite her scary reputation. He found her quirky personality, quite endeering. Hange-

**Current time. **

"Hange?" Levi asked, suprised "But don't people still reconise you? You haven't aged"

Hange looked sad as she said "We move on, every 15 years, sometimes 20, thats usaully when people start to notice we are not aging, then we wait for quite a few years, around 40 or 50 to come back."

Levi nodded, that made sence, though he couldn't stop the sincing feeling in his stomach.

**Past Time**

Hange and Mike formed a strong bond over time. He was in her sqaud, however he had heard that the commander Erwin Smith was thinking about promoting him to a Captain, Mike wasn't sure how he felt about this but in-till then he would serve under Hange loyally and willingly.

It happened on Mikes 31st mission after being in the Survey Corps for almost three years. He was in a vampire nest with Hange.

Two of their squad had been killed.

Hange was dancing around the vampires and killing them like it was nothing.

But then...everything changed.

Hange didn't see it coming.

None of her remaing squad did, apart from Mike...

A vampire sprang at her from behind while she was fighting two others.

No one had time to react, apart from Mike, he was closer to her and out of her squad the most talented and quickest

He didn't think...

_Just reacted..._

Mike pushed Hange out of the way, she was to shocked to do anything about it.

The vampire grabbed Mike instead of her and shoved its claw like hands into his chest, excrutinating pain spiked through his chest.

Mike cried out, his own screams echoing around the abandened building.

Hange killed the vampire that had attacked Mike but he knew it was to late.

Everything was going blurry.

Mike noted hazedly, that Hanges last squad member Kiren was in the middle of being killed but Hange didn't try and rescue him, all her focus was on Mike.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Hange cried, dropping to her knees in front of him.

Mike wanted to point out what a _stupid question_ that was but all he could focus on was the pain.

"You idiot, you complete and utter idiot, you didn't need to-" She mumbled, her eyes tearing up.

Mike choked out though despite his bleak situation jokingly "Oh, w-whats this? I-I didn't know you cared so much"

"This isn't a time for jokes!" Hange hissed.

Mike gave her a waterly smile, death was coming for him he knew...

But...He didn't know in _what_ way...

She looked oddly conflicted about something then with a deep sigh it looked like she had made up her mind.

Hange muttered, running her hands through her hair "Okay...Okay, um. Erwins going to hate me! Ugh, just um stay there, I'll be back! Promise!"

Stay there?

Was Hange not really getting the fact being stabbed through your stomach and bleeding internally would you know...make sure someone wouldn't be moving very much?

And yes that was sarcasm...

Mike thought dazedly, who knew he'd be this sarcastic while he was dying?

Though honestly he knew he was in denial...

He couldn't really be dying could he?

This tiredness and numbness surrounding him couldn't be his life force oozing from his body could it?

Could he really be..._dying? _

Mikes mind just couldn't grasp it.

Then suddenly his blurry vission made out Hange with someone that looked a lot like...Erwin?

But that couldn't be, Erwin wouldn't be able to get here this quickly.

Erwin surveyed the dying solder before him.

Hange truly had came to care for him Erwin thought.

"How did he get like this?" Erwin wondered, usaully if Hange had a soft spot for anyone she would never let them get hurt, always getting herself hurt instead of them, thats why most of the time Erwin gave Hange a squad she cared little about, he'd rather get them killed than lose one of his most valable fighters and reseachers.

Even if it was creul thats the way it was.

He'd took a risk with Mike Zacharias.

Hange said shakily "He tried to save me, the fool! I would have survived from that injury, he didn't need to-!"

"He didn't know" Erwin said softly.

He looked at the dying solder with more respect and impressed, anyone who saved Hange was good in his books.

"Can you turn him? Please, I-" Hange asked again.

"I can't go round turning every dying solders you know that" Erwin said slowly, still undecided.

"Just him! Only him! I swere I won't ask you to change anyone else " Hange shot back and pleaded.

Mike couldn't understand what was going on, what on earth where they talking about? Was he going insane?

His world went completly black but just before it did he heard one some more, only a little bit..

"If I do this Hange, I need to know one thing...How do you care for him?" Erwin asked, well more like ordered, giving her a hard stare...

She blinked, confused.

"How? As a...freind? More than that?" Erwin prodded.

Hange laughed at that "More? Oh, no, that thought has never been there, I swere on that"

"Then why?" Her commander wondered.

Hange said slowly, taking a deep breath _"Because I respect him, as a man, as a human. You know as well as I how they are hard to come by. Humanity reaches it most darkest moments but there are humans like him that prove they aren't so bad. It'll be a long time after this before I ever meet a human as decent as him" _

Erwin looked at her for a long time, in Hanges eyes he looked..sad? But his smile had a odd taste to it, almost bitter, then it was gone, only warmth there.

She wondered if she had imaginaged it.

He simply said "Thats good enough for me"

Then everything for Mike went blank.

He woke up in a different building, gaurded by Hange and a terrible thirst that would never go away.

**Current Time. **

Mike spoke sofly, looking at Hange "You kept me as a reminder, no matter how bad humanity gets, there are good ones in there, somewhere"

She nodded seriously, looking at Levi "Even though you have seem them at their cruelest, we have to remember why we are on the humans side, rather than the ordinary vampires. It gets hard to remember at times, but if we don't remember we'll be as creul as the monsters we put down"

Levi looked down, a slight guilt edging upwards as he thought what he'd been thinking when Erwin had showed him the prison for supernaturals.

Who knew Hange had a serious side to her lunatic personality.

"I am not a lunatic" Hange grumbled.

"Hange" Mike sighed, resigned, slapping his hand on his head, he thought she'd finally been getting through to Levi.

_"STOP LOOKING INSIDE MY MIND!_" Levi pratically shouted.

A couple of hours later Levi was walking to his room in the survey corps base.

Lately Erwin had been sending his suspiscios looks, Levi knew it was about Kenny's men but he'd rather someone put a stake through his heart than tell Erwin.

Though he was quite suprised when Hange came barging into him.

"_Come quick!_" She cried.

Not bothering to hide it, she ran, using her vampire speed, Levi followed, finding it suprisiniy easy to keep up with her.

They were at the building Erwin usaully brought Levi too, to feed.

Even though he was very controlled for a new vampire, none of the older vampires trusted him to hunt with them yet.

Erwin was there, waiting for him.

_**"What is this!"**_ Erwin snarled at him.

Levi felt compelled to answer but he didn't know how!

Erwin dragged him into the building, Levi to shocked to resist.

Mike was already in there, waiting for them.

He to was eyeing Levi warily.

Erwin forced Levi to look in a certain direction, his eyes widened.

What the-?

Ropes had been cut, trickles of blood had been left.

Erwin usaully left a human in there, to wait for Levi to arrive.

Now he was not as new, still new for a vampire but not completly new, he didn't need fresh blood everyday, only once every three to four days.

"I left the human here for you then when I came back to check on everything, he had escaped!" Erwin growled.

What had this got to do with him Levi thought defensivly.

"What can you smell? _Anything familer?_" Erwin snapped.

Levi's eyes widened...

**Shit... **

He hadn't been paying attention to his sences but now he did...

The smell was familer, _way to familer. _

Kenny's men had been here.

It wasn't strong enough smell to be Kenny himself but other people who searved under him, people he'd threatoned, gangs, rebels, all sorts.

And it looked like they had freed the prey...

They knew then...

They must have followed him somehow.

Kenny's men knew what they were.

_The secret was out..._

**_Hello :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, so there you are, that is how Mike and Hange became vampires and Kenny's men know Levi is a vampire, oh no! I am currently sitting on my bed thinking about my washing up, should I do it today? Should I not do it?_**

**_ Anyway getting side tracked there, this was a pretty long chapter it took me ages to write so I really hope you like it :D_**

**_The next chapter My __Poisonous Embrace._**

**_Also I've been thinking, should I do previews on every chapter? So a small bit as to whats coming next or not? Anyway I'll do it now to see what you think. _**

**_There are two types of previews I could do._**

**_PREVIEW 1 TO POISONOUS EMBRACE_**

_I'll never forgive you! _

_Erwin and Levi stared at each other angrily. _

_I'll never forgive you. _

_Erwin didn't let it show how much those words hurt him... _

_As a long suppressed memory retched inside his mind... _

**_Preview 2 to poisonous embrace. _**

_I'll never forgive you. _

_Poison spread through his veins. _

_"Brother!" _

_Would he never be free of him? _

_He was dying... _

_"Don't leave me!" _

_"Please...Please don't do this...Erwin..."_

**_What do you think? Anyway, hope you all had a good day :)_**


	31. Poisonous Embrace

Erwin turned to Levi, his eyes cold like ice. Levi was to busy mentally either wishing the universe would just delete itself or he could somehow tellaport Kennys men here and then kill them, to notice Erwin's look.

Mike and Hange on the other hand did notice and being sensible both decided to retreat from the building...

**"Who, are those men Levi?"** Erwin demanded.

Levi quickly felt like something was inside him, forcing him to respond whether he wanted to or not.

Levi grinded his teeth together in pure frustration and anger before he was forced to reply.

He growled "Kenny's men"

Erwin tensed, his eyes widenening.

There it was...

That name again...

That name that Levi had been so greatful to leave.

But it couldn't be that Kenny, could it?

Levi was boiling inside, he hated this fucking sire bond!

"Kenny who?" Erwin ordered.

Levi didn't answer.

"Kenny who?!" Erwin said once again but using their sire bond.

Levi had no choice but to snarl "Ackerman"

Erwin stepped backwards, his eyes widening...Noo...That couldn't be...

How was Levi even alive?

"Why would he want you?" Erwin demanded, not giving away he knew who Kenny was...

Levi spat "Didn't you even know my last name Commander?"

Anything he built up with Levi he built up over time was spiralling out of control.

"How can this be? Tell me!" Erwin growled, lifting Levi up by the collor when he didn't respond.

Levi glared at him, not responding, Erwin snapped "Don't waste my time"

Levi fell to his knees before Erwin, still refusing to awswer, the sire bond making him wither in pain, every instincs shouting at him to obey Erwin when. he. would. not!

"No!" He cried out, curling in onhimself.

Despite himself Erwin was impressed, though angry and worried, what didn't Levi want to tell him he was somehow going agaist all his intincs and nature?

Levi's expression was taught with pain, though despite the agony his eyes remained ice cold.

"Levi!" Erwin hissed, stepping closer to him.

Levi faced him, his eyes glowing a brilliant red, signalling his nature and rage.

"I-if you make me tell you, I'll never forgive you!" Levi choked out.

Erwin and Levi stared at each other angrily...

_I'll never forgive you_

Erwin didn't let it show how much those words hurt him.

As a long supressed memory retched inside his mind.

_"I'll never forgive you! She cried "Can't you see what you are doing is wrong?"_

_Erwin glared at her, didn't she understand? _

_He had to do this. _

_For them. _

_For everyone. _

_They wearn't safe intill _they_ were exticted. _

_He pulled his arm from her grasp. _

_"Brother, please!" She yelled after him as he walked away. _

Erwin supressed a shudder.

**No. **

He couldn't be thinking of her at a time like this.

Those words...

_Where the last words she ever said to him._

Suddenly Levi felt his whole body relax as his instincts stopped shouting at him to answer his sire.

Erwin...Backed of.

Stepping backwards, his expression softening.

Both vampires stared into each other's eyes.

Levi's slowly changing back to his normal colour.

Erwin said, looking outside one of the windows, not meeting Levi's eyes "Mike and Hange where never this much trouble"

"Maybe I'm just special" Levi said, sarcasm lacing through his words, his eyes on the ground, not looking up at Erwin.

Erwin's lips quirked up "Maybe you are" He said, glancing at Levi.

_Maybe you are... _

That was the last meeting Levi had with Erwin for a while.

Everything came to ahead after the next two days...

Kenny's men struck again...

They were cleverer then, striking in a different way.

A cup of tea.

**With a posionous edge... **

_Hemlock. _

_Digested. _

_Equals._

_A. _

_Slow._

_Painful. _

_Death. _

Levi never knew it was coming intill it was to late.

His lips...Met the substance, not noticing the odd sting.

Then all he knew was pain.

Then everything went black.

Kenny's voice inside his head...

_"Watch! This is you're own fault for disobeying me!" _

**"Watch!" **

He could do nothing to help her...

He was hopeless...

Worthless...

Kenny made him watch as his men...

_His men...unclothed her... _

And

_A-and... _

**He was only six... **

"Watch! This is you're own fault _Levi!"_

_Levi_

**Levi wake up!**

_Levi! _

_This isn't real!_

Levi's gasped, his eyes shot open, his memorys shut back in the deep dephs of his mind.

_Don't remember it... _

_Never remember it... _

Always shut the doors, don't look back.

_Never look back... _

"His hyperventilating!" He heard a familer voice shout.

Was that...Hange?

Why did she sound so panicked?

Everything felt so strange.

All foggy and echoey.

Only one voice was getting through the fog.

**"Levi look at me!" **

Erwin?

Out from the fog Erwin's face came into view.

"Look at me!" Erwin shouted.

Why did he sound so worried?

_Wasn't he worthless? _

What was there to be worried about?

Why did it feel like he cared when Levi_ knew_ he didn't?

Erwin had grabbed his shoulders "Listen to me! Digested Hemlock will caurse pain and hullitionations from your past, then death! Do not give in, you hear me?** You hear me Levi!"**

Everything inside Levi's veins was on fire once again, he could barly conentrate.

_Such pain..._

But didn't he deserve the pain?

For everything he'd done.

**"Have mercy"**

**"Please no!"**

Some had begged, some had pleaded, some bargained but it all had ended with the same result.

If Kenny said shoot...

**He shot...**

So many people.

So many innocent people.

Levi almost laughed out loud.

How ironic.

_How ironic_ he was feeling more guilty now that he was a monster, though he'd already been a monster when he'd been human, so really, really what was the difference?

_Really, how pathetic _

"Its killing him Erwin!" Another voice shouted through the fog inside Levi's mind.

"I know" Erwin said, his voice setteling on a strange tone that Levi didn't receognise.

"Come here, relax" Erwin soothed, his arms slowly sliding around Levi's kneeling and trembling small body.

Erwin murmured softly "Its in his blood, acting quickly, I'll kill him if I don't do anything soon..."

He looked at Levi's glazed over and pain filled eyes. Though it didn't seem physical pain, what had happened in Levi's past that had caursed that much pain Erwin wondered.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked shakily.

Erwin said grimly "The only thing I can do"

Hange caught on first she gasped "Please...No Erwin!...Don't!"

"Its the only way he'll survive" Erwin said.

"And what about you?!" Hange yelled, she was about to rush over to him but Mike held her back, his eyes wide.

Erwin gave her a small sad smile.

"Please" Hange begged.

He didn't reply.

Erwin wrapped Levi in a tight embrace, to make sure Levi didn't try anything.

For a couple of seconds Levi seemed to become aware of his surroundings, his eyes focusing more.

"W-what are you...d-doing?" He asked weakly.

Erwin just replied, impressed Levi could even conentrate enough to speak "You were right, you are special Levi"

Then before anyone could react.

Erwin bent down and dug his fangs into Levi's neck. Who tensed up in shock. Then Erwin started to drink the poisionous blood.

He could taste the Hemlock in Levis blood burning his mouth, urging him to throw up, he ignored it.

Erwin hugged his vampire close to him as he drank the poision.

"W-why?" Levi muttered, still shaking underneath Erwin's grasp.

"Because...Belive it or not, I do actaully care about you"

_You are not going to die Levi. _

_Not if I can help it. _

**Even... **

_Even if it means my death instead..._

**(Evil cackle) Hehe... Thats all I have to say on this chapter...**

**The next chapter is called ****Forgiveness**

**Preview...**

_"You see Erwin had a sister.."_

_"We're going to **them** for help? Are you serious?"_

_Such horror._

_For the first time he felt sorry for Erwin..._

_The wolf howled at the moon._


	32. Forgiveness

As Erwin drank Levi felt his mind begin to focus again, everything started to make more sense, the weakness leaving him. Erwin's grasp weakened around him. His vision becoming much clearer. The dizzyness leaving him as well as the agony that gripped his body and mind.

The poision was gone...

Gone from his veins into Erwin's.

Levi let out a gasp of suprise as everything turned back to normal.

He felt Erwin release him.

Levi stood up quickly, his eyes wide as he stared at Erwin who was still on the ground, the purebloods eyes glazing over in agony as the poision gripped and engulfed its new victom.

"Why did he...?" Levi muttered.

"Erwin!" Hange screamed.

Mike let go of her as she rushed to his side, grabbing him, turning him to look at her.

"Erwin" She whispered.

Even though clearly in a lot of agoney he looked up at her, a small smile on his lips though still twisted, in pain.

"Don't cry, theres still something you may be able to do for me" Erwin said shakily.

"Anything" Mike replied quickly, though looked calmer than Hange at their sires poisioning.

"E-even though I'm a pureblood. I-I still will die, It'll j-just take a lot longer for it to happen b-but there is a way to...to help me. I-I knew we couldn't get to them in time w-with Levi but with me you h-have more time" Erwin muttered, his voice weak.

"Time to do what! How can we help you?" She demanded.

"Only one other poision can cure Hemlock. Its dangerous, it could...still...kill me...but its worth a...try" Erwin said.

"Whats worth a try?" Mike asked calmly walking over to Erwin, bending down he put a comforting hand on Erwin's shoulder, steadying the older vampire.

"A bite...A bite of a wolf and of course...I don't mean just any wolf" Erwin said shuddering.

Hange's eyes widened in shock.

Mike said slowly "You can't surely mean **them**?!"

"Its the only poision that will attack my blood stream enough to kill of the poision from the hemlock" Erwin replied, shakily.

He really was quite weak. He had to lean on Mike as he stood up.

Seeing Erwin like this made something inside Levi's stomach clench and twist painfully.

"_I don't trust them_" Mike seethed.

"No vampire trusts them" Hange said, frowing though she looked like she wouldn't mind experimenting on them.

"Will you all just shut up for a second, who the fuck are you talking about?" Levi snapped, glaring at Mike and Hange.

Mike narowed his eyes and said grimly "Werewolves"

At the word Levi felt his eyes flash red, something deep inside him snarled... Why was he reacting like this?

"They're are natural enemies. Thats why. An Alpha's bite can be deadly, a beta or omega's bite can make us sick, though it depends on how strong the vampire or werewolf is" Hange said seriously.

For once Levi was to worked up about the situation to yell at her for being in his head again.

She turned to Erwin sharply "I'm not letting you go near them though, not in your state, you are staying here, got it!"

Erwin chuckled weakly "Yes mam" Though wincing in pain afterwards.

Mike said twisting uncomfortibly "Theres a local pack near here that Erwin has a small truce with"

"I thought you said nobody knew-" Levi accused.

"No _humans_ know" Mike corrected.

Levi felt a slice of anger run through him as he looked at Erwin. It didn't give him the pleasure he thought it would seeing him in such agony.

He didn't asked to be saved!

Now they were all risking their lives going into a werewolf pack to get Erwin a cure, oh fucking great!

"Levi!" Hange warned argrily, suddenly glaring at him.

"What?! Its true! And fucking stop reading my thoughts seriously!" Levi growled.

"He pratically gave up his life for yours and this is the thanks you're giving him!" Hange snapped.

"I didn't asked to be saved! He could of easily just let me die!" Levi retorted as he twisted around to glare at her.

Hange opened her mouth to say something but Mike inturupted her, his voice softer, with more sympathy "So you wanted to die...Levi?"

_I deserve it... _

_But did he want it?_

As soon as those words left his mouth Levi felt his heart sink inside him, everything didn't make sence. Of course...of course he didn't want to die but...but then why was he so angry?

He thought it had been because he hadn't wanted to find the cure for Erwin because of a number of reasons but then, he didn't have to, why not just let Mike and Hange do it, why was he assuming he would be helping?

No was making him help apart from himself...

Why was he so angry that Erwin had saved him?

Why was he angry than his sire was now lying there being poisioned to death slowly?

It wasn't like he..._cared_ right?

"Levi, have you ever wondered why Erwin wants to wipe out ordinary vampires so much?" Mike asked slowly.

He didn't answer.

Mike said stiffly "Before humans knew about the supernatural ordinary vampires hid better into human society, we actaully almost got along though there was always hostility between abnormals and ordinary vampires, mostly envious of our abilities. Though the hostility didn't go deep with purebloods. Erwin was actaully knew quite a few when he was much younger, you could even say they were freinds..."

He shuddered inwardly then contiunued.

"They grew apart when the humans started notecing the supernatural. Ordinary vampires beliving there would be a war and they must do what it takes to stop their species from becoming exstinct, even if it meant enslaving and destroying the humans. Erwin belived he could change their minds, they all couldn't feel this way..."

Hange spoke up, her voice like ice "He was wrong, when he interviered, they came for him. Killed his family in front of his eyes, his mother, his father and his sister. As there are not that many purebloods the news traveled fast between the purebloods at what had happened, the ordinary vampires have been their enimies ever since."

Everything felt like it was falling into place, a little slowly and there were still some pieces of the puzzle missing but it was getting there. Levi felt like something had slapped him across the face.

But this didn't make sence Levi said frowning "But I thought purebloods where all powerful? Wasn't his family-"

Mike shrugged his shoulders looking grim "We know, thats what doesn't make sense and Erwin's never gone into detail at how it happened, though..."

Mike looked at Erwin who didn't look like he was aware what was going on, his eyes were shut and he was tense, the hemlock in his viens keeping him occupied with pain, he looked even more pale that he should be.

"Though...Does he look all powerful to you?" Mike asked Levi mildly.

_Why. _

_Why is this hurting so much. _

_Seeing him like this? _

_Is this not what you wanted all along? _

_But then why.. _

_Why. _

Did he feel like_ this._

"I don't care what you do Levi but I'm going to help him. Whatever it takes" Hange said determindly then she ran away, using her vampire speed.

Mike sighed, he looked at Erwin grimly then looked at Levi who still hadn't moved from his position "If you come to, you can find us at Cannock Chase. Its another forest near us, you'll know it when you see it, trust me"

Then with that he to ran after Hange with vampire speed, leaving Levi alone in the building with Erwin.

"You...don't have to...if you don't want to" Erwin said weakly.

Levi looked sharply at him, Erwin suddenly was aware again though still looked in a deep pain, despite his condition however his eyes were hard and steel like, looking at Levi intensely, they showed no weakness.

"Hange and Mike told me about your family, mind explaining?" Levi asked bluntly.

Erwin didn't reply, seemily suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Thought not" Levi grunted.

Levi sighed loudly, his fingers flexing as he thought what to do...

"I'm suprised you haven't gone for me yet, didn't you want to kill me? Heres your chance" Erwin said, looking back up at Levi, so infuriatingly calm.

_Is this not what you wanted? _

Levi gritted his teeth together, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Erwin.

Taking a deep breath Levi stepped backwards from Erwin.

"Dam you" Levi hissed.

"Dam you!" Levi snarled as he twisted around, his hands moved through his hair in frustration.

He was right there! The man who killed him, who turned him.

_He hated him didn't he? _

_Then why..._

Why couldn't he do it?

Erwin comforted him when his only freinds died.

Gave him Isabel's scrap book.

Saved Levi's life twice.

But this wasn't gratitude, no, Levi knew that wasn't why he wasn't doing anything but it was difficult to think.

_Despite everything... _

Erwin wasn't the enemy...

_Despite everything..._

Levi wanted to help the poisioned vampire before him...

_Despite everything... _

He cared...

And that was the most shocking, confusing thing of all.

_"W-why?" Levi muttered, still shaking underneath Erwin's grasp. _

_"Because...Belive it or not, I do actaully care about you"_

Levi realised in shock somewhere along the line he'd forgiven Erwin for turning him.

_Oh fuck..._

Levi looked around at Erwin then bent down and grabbed his shoulders, he could see Erwin's eyes glazing over again, he shook him a little bit then Erwin focused once more, frowning.

"You better not die on me. I die trying to get that fucking cure for you and I swear, I don't know how but I swear killing all those ordinary vampires will be the last of your worries, you understood you asshole?!" Levi growled.

Erwin mearly smiled and he asked, his voice a little shaky "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Don't push your luck" Levi grumbled, though laking any anger or his usaul vemon or bite as he stood up.

Then with one last look Levi ran of, thinking, okay Cannock Chase, now where the hell is that?

Erwin watched him go, his unbeating heart felt light, lighter it had done in a long time, despite the pain that was overwhelming him.

_"Thank you Levi" _Erwin whispered, smiling.

**So the chapter is here! Hope you like it! The next chapter will introduce werewolves! ;) Hope you let me know what you think by reviewing and hope you all had a good day, I've had a good day, though yesterday was rubbish and I lost my phone! I found it again in the lost property at the Uni, so that was lucky, phew. I was scared my parents would skin me alive but I found it, so all good :))**

**PS a 104th trainee character will be introduced next chapter, I will be SPOILING WHO IT IS IN THE PREVIEW SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT INTILL YOU READ THE CHAPTER DON'T READ MY PREVIEW.**

**Next chapter is called Dear Son Of Mine **

_**Preview. **_

_He grinned, his sharp teeth shining in the darkness, ready to rip into meat. _

_"Dad please don't!" _

_"So, lets see how tough you really are" _

_Marco winced, visibly distressed. _

_"I told you not to get attached"_

_They were surrounded by the enemy...Wolves... _


	33. Dear Son Of Mine

Hange and Mike walked deeper into the forest. The forest was completly silent, no birds, no bugs, nothing. Their footsteps didn't make any sounds either as they walked. Mike had wanted to wait for Levi but Hange went on ahead so he followed her.

A sudden sound, both vampires looked around sharply.

Mike shuddered "Why do all werewolves always have to live in forests, I mean seriously? I can't smell them either..."

"Our special abilities don't work on Werewolves remember? I won't be able to read their minds either" Hange said worridly.

She said with a dreamy work "They're the only creature that our powers don't work on, I've always wondered why, the biology behind it must be amazing, if only I could-"

"If you say dissect one of them I will turn around and leave" Mike grumbled.

Hange huffed, though took his threat seriously and stopped talking.

Suddenly she stopped, her eyes wideing. She stopped Mike walking.

"They're here, I can hear them" Hange muttered.

"Where?" Mike hissed.

Hange moved closer to him as she said shakily "All around us, we're surrounded"

"Well well, whats a couple of vampires doing in our territory?" A deep rumbling voice murmured.

Hange and Mike both twisted around sharply, their eyes flashing red before turning back to their normal colour, fighting the urge to snarl. It wasn't natural for vampirs and werewolves to be near each other and not fight.

A older burly man stood before them, he had tanned skin and dark brown hair, he was very tall, around 6,5, he dwarved Mike and Hange easily.

To humans his eyes looked normal but to vampires they could see a yellowish tinge to his eyes, wolf eyes...

They could both tell he was an Alpha werewolf.

"We're not here looking for trouble" Mike said slowly.

The werewolf frowned at them for a couple of seconds, looking them both up and down then he suddenly shouted "Its fine! Come on out!"

Mike and Hange's eyes widened further as more people arrived on the scene. Around fifteen though to shock they wearn't all werewolves...

Hange muttered under her breath "Shouldn't be suprised, they are known to live with humans after all"

Personally she didn't know why, wasn't it dangerous to have humans around? Werewolves could lose control sometimes and they were all very strong, defiantly a lot stronger than humans.

Though she had heard the usaul reason that werewolves sometimes lived with a couple of humans was one simple reason, werewolves couldn't be born. You had to be be bitten to become a werewolf, many humans were family members or lovers who couldn't bare to leave them.

Most werewolves needed a pack or they wouldn't be able to survive on their own for very long, it was also instinct. Sometimes humans were known to tag along, even though it was dangerous for them.

Every werewolf used to be human.

Eleven were werewolves, a mix of Beta's and Omega's from what Hange could tell, the other four were humans.

Though Hange's eyes widened as she took in a small child behind a Beta, he smelt like...werewolf?

Hange supressed a shudder, to be turned so young...

All fearful and wary eyes were turned to the vampires.

Just one look they all looked like normal humans, apart from the yellow tinge in their eyes, their muscler figures and the animalistic aura.

The Alpha werewolf turned to them, he oozed strength and power. Hange and Mike supressed a shiver thinking about one bite from his sharp teeth and they would die.

"Erwin is our sire, he is sick. He told us you may be able to help him" Mike said slowly.

"Erwin? Erwin Smith? He came to us a long time ago. I can not imagine how a vampire of his status could be sick" He answered suspiciously.

"Wasn't he the vampire helped us with the rogues you told me about father?" A small voice spoke out out.

The Alpha turned around with a snarl "Didn't I tell you to get back inside?!"

Small whispers and low growls came from all around them.

Hange and Mikes eyes went to a small boys, who had somehow been able to walk out from the werewolves that had been standing protectivly over him, the boy who Hange had notied earler.

He had dark brown hair like the Alpha, and a tanned skin though lighter than his father. He also had freckles dusted across his face. His eyes were bright, though carried the same tinge of yellow all werewolves did.

"_So young_..." Mike muttered, eyes wide.

A werewolf snapped from the pack, not getting any closer to the vampires "Marco! Come back here!"

Mike held out his hands in a small surrender sign to show the werewolves he meant no harm to the child.

The Alpha seemed to relax a small bit more at that.

Hange asked slowly "How-"

"Our village was attacked by rogues. My wife did not make it but I and my son did, well we made it back alive but not nesseserly human" The Alpha werewolf said coldly, eyes narrowing on them.

_Rogues..._

Out of control werewolves...

They went for humans at random, though their attacks were not nearly as frequent as vampire attacks.

"Uh, I meant no offence" Hange said quickly.

"Are you vampires?" Marco asked curiously, his eyes shining with interest.

"Um..." Mike said, uncomfortibe with the way the kid was studying them and what he should say.

Any wrong move and the werewolves would be on them, they both knew that.

The alpha werewolf breathed deeply in before he spoke up.

"I'm Nathen Bott, this is my son. We formed a pack quite a few years ago. Erwin Smith helped us with the rogues that kept on attacking us and a small truce, but that is all. Why should we trust you or what you say is true?" He demanded.

"_Because we defiantly wouldn't be here if it wasn't_" A voice drawled.

Levi came into view he added, ignoring the surprised gasps and growls that echoed around the forest "No offence but this _really _isn't the greatest holiday destination"

"You came?!" Hange asked, shocked.

"You doubted me?" Levi mocked as he walked up to them.

"Who is this?" Nathan barked.

"I'm Levi, nice of you to have asked" He said dryly, looking at him up and down.

"Levi!" Mike hissed at his blatent disrespect.

"Hey" Marco said, beaming at Levi.

He looked at the kid, raising his eyebrows "Who's the brat?"

"_That brat_ is my son" Nathan growled, his eyes narrowed.

Levi bent down to Marco's hight and ruffled his hair "Huh, charming kid you got here" He stood up facing the leader of the pack "Pity I can't say the same for_ you_"

Nathan and Levi stared at each other, both radiating hostility.

Marco's grin got bigger, he turned to his father with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes "Can you help them father? Please? Please? I-"

He trailed of them winced as he said "I promise I won't play with Jean again without your permission!"

Nathen looked throughoutly uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his neck "That isn't how this works Marco, you know that"

The werewolf child crossed his arms and pouted "_Why not_?"

Hange and Mike stood ther awkwardly, not really sure to be part of this discussion.

Levi was watching looking througoutly amused.

Big scary Alpha leader being talked down by his kid, ha, _what a joke._

"Hey, kiddo, who's Jean?" Levi asked, becase he was curios but mostly because a plan had started to worm its way inside his head...

"His my freind, we play with each other all the time" He then frowned "Though father doesn't like him"

After giving Levi a death like glare Nathan grunted "Its not that I don't like him, how many times have we gone over this? His a human, humans aren't safe around us, you'll understand when you're older"

Levi was sure the only reason was Nathan hadn't tried to kill them yet was because Marco was here but he could use that to their advantage.

"What are you doing?" Hange asked him angrily, her voice low in his ear.

Levi thought in his head, hoping for once she was listening..._I have a plan, don't worry... _

For the first time he was glad she'd been snooping as she nodded slightly with her head to show she had heard and stepped backwards.

"You would do anything for your freind, Jean right?" Levi asked Marco, crouching down to his level.

Marco nodded.

"Vampire" Nathen warned but again didn't dare move in for the kill with Marco in front, listering to Levi.

"Then you understand us, see we've got a very sick friend, he will eventually die without your fathers help" Levi through Nathan a sly look when Marco wasn't looking. Nathan was fuming, knowing what Levi was puposedly manipulating Marco to turning against him but unable to stop it without hurting or traumatising his son.

Marco turned to his dad, eyes wide "Why won't you help them father?!"

_And my work is done_ Levi thought, witholding a smirk.

Now Nathan would have no choice but to help them, if he didn't he would look like a monster in his sons eyes.

"Marco you don't understand-" A female werewolf spoke up, suddenly from the circle that of humans and werewolves that were still surrounding them.

"What I understand if you're refusing to help someone who needs it! He helped us, why won't you help him? What does it matter his a vampire?" Marco cried.

"Vampires are monsters" Someone growled.

"And we aren't? What makes us any different from them? _We're both supernatural_!" Marco pleaded, his voice ringing out in the forest.

Kids got gutts Levi thought with aproval.

The litte werewolf said "We don't want to help them because they're vampires? So what? Isn't that exactly the same thing thats going on with humanity and the supernatural now? They not wanting to help or accept us because we're not like them?"

"Thats different" Nathen said, his voice soft but Levi could feel him loosing this battle.

_**"How?!**_" Marco exclaimed.

Levi could think of a number of reasons...

_Vampires killed to feed... Werewolves didn't... _

_Vampires didn't get on with humanity...Werewoves could to an extent._

_And the biggest thing of all...Even though they were supernatural, Werewolves in a sense were still humans._

_Vampires were not._

_Werewolves were alive...Their instincts didn't tell them to kill humans, unlike vampires... _

But who could explain this to poor navie Marco? Who's innocence hadn't been taken away yet and that light most children carried in their eyes beliving the world to be a good place no matter what happened?

He was to young to understand. To young for people to_ want_ him to understand.

Levi felt a twinge of envy but shoved it down, no time to reminisce about your own childhood he thought grimly, get it togeher!

So Nathan had no choice but to say...

"**_Fine!_** _Fine._.._Okay_...Okay...We'll help" He turned to them then with a resigned sigh "We'll help you"

Marco's eyes shone with happiness and love for his father, he hugged him "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah" Nathan said gruffly, removing Marco the limpet but Levi could see how the Alpha was trying his best to hide a small smile at his sons affection, defiantly better than not helping the vampires and his son looking at him with watery hate filled eyes, Nathan didn't think he could deal with that...

"Thank you!" Mike said quickly, though a little shocked at what just happened.

Nathan looked up, his eyes going to a female werewolf with short blondish hair.

"Rico" He said "You go with them"

She grimaced but nodded curltly, before walking towards them.

Nathan said "If what you say is true the only bite that will be able to save him is a bite from a strong Beta. My bite would kill him. An omega or a weak beta's bite will only slow the poision down. Her bite will destroy the poision but is not strong enough to kill him.

"You have our gratiude" Mike said softly.

"Don't thank me" Nathan grumbled before turning away, he motioned to the pack and walked away from them, disapearing into the undergrowth, soon the werewolves and the humans followed apart from Rico.

Marco said happily "I hope your freind gets well!" Before disapearing after his father.

Rico stood stotically next to them, with her arms crossed.

"Thank you for doing this" Mike told Rico.

As they started to walk back.

"I'm only following orders" Rico said cooly, not looking at them.

Hange muttered to Levi so Rico didn't hear them "Bit harsh wasn't it? Using the kid against his own father?"

Levi asked a little sharply "Then what would you have suggested? Some truce they had with Erwin, they were all but ready to rip us apart if the kid hadn't been there"

"Brave kid, if only everybody thought like he did" Mike said wishfully.

"Mmm, You think he was stupid right?" Hange told Levi, looking at his expression.

"No, childish yes. But really, what can you expect from a child?" Levi said grimly, his voice holding an odd bitter edge.

_What can you expect from a child? _

"Levi..." Mike said, his voice a little more gentle than before, catching Levi's tone.

"Leave it!" Levi snapped, walking on ahead before Mike could say anything.

Rico raised her eyebrows at the bickering vampires, this defiantly wasn't what she'd been expecting.

Hange slowed down to match pace with Rico, she smiled a little crazily, the previous conversation forgotten all of a sudden "So I've always wondered, why have you all got yellow in your eyes? How fast and strong are you? Would your bite really kill us? I herd you have another form when the full moons out, and you look a little different when your angry? Is this true? How does it work?"

Mike grimaced, face palming.

Rico suprisinly despite how uncomfortible she looked answered her "Why do you're eyes flash red? Depends on the werewolf, usaully if they are an omega or beta or alpha. Only an Alpha's would, mine would probably bring you close to death but not actaully kill you. Yes and yes, thats like asking a vampire how do they work? Would they be able to ask that question? No"

Now one of those questions peaked Mikes curiousity "What do your different forms look like?"

Rico frowned, wondering if she should answer them, seeing no danger in the question though still a bit wary she said "We actaully have three different forms. When we are angry our eyes flash yellow or amber, we become stronger, our teeth sharper and are nails longer, though usaully the only difference a human can see is our eyes changing colour"

"On the full moon we tranform into our most powerful forms or shift. We basically look like the werewolves you imagine, standing on two feet, and every feature is wolf, we also lose control, only Alpha's can control themselves on full moon"

"Our third form is when we die. Our bodies take on the shape of an ordinary wild wolf. In the legends its to said to be our purest forms. The shape of our soul, only we can reach it in death. Though its rare but its been said a alpha at the peak of its power can reach this form, but I've never heard of it happening"

"That is soo interesting!" Hange said, eyes wide, clapping her hands together.

"I think Hange is about to explode with exitement, maybe you should stop her" Levi said to Mike, dryly.

Mike chuckled, shaking his head.

"I thought vampires didn't like werewolves" Levi pointed out to Hange.

"Knowledge is always better though" Hange said, her eyes shining with exitement.

They soon arrived at the building Erwin was in.

"Erwin? Erwin? We're here!" Hange called out, quickly rushing in at vampire speed to the room they left Erwin in.

He was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, a pained expression on his face.

Erwin opened his eyes, they roamed over Hange, Mike, Levi then stopped at Rico.

"Rico" He murmured "Long time"

"It has" She said slowly.

"You know each other?" Mike asked, his eyes wideing.

"We met when I helped out with the Rogues" Erwin mumbled.

"Helped out? You basically destroyed them on your own" Rico said, though her voice showed no gratitude, it was like she was just stating facts.

"Wait, Werewolves aren't immortal, when did he do this? If you two don't know about it?" Levi wondered.

Hange snorted "Believe it or not Levi but Erwin can go away without us, we don't babysit him and he doesn't babysit us. What he does in his spare time is up to him"

"And you don't realise why I find that hard to belive sometimes?" Levi sniped back.

"Do you want me to save your sire? Or are you just going to continue arguing?" Rico asked, her eyebrows raised at them.

Levi was going to tell her to let them to continue to argue but Hange inturupted him "Oh, we're fine! Go ahead!"

Rico sighed, walking up to Erwin, she knelt down next to him.

Her voice for once softened as she readied herself for what she was going to do "You're plans won't work you knew. Even without the out of control vampires humans will always think of you as a threat"

"Not from what I saw from your pack" Erwin said, remembering when he visited.

"I meant vampires, not all the supernatural. Whether you like it or not vampires are the predetors of humans, just like lions eat antelope. Predators and prey will never get along" She warned him.

"Doesn't stop a lioness adopting a antelope" Erwin replied calmly.

His voice was still very weak but easily heard.

"You can't change them Erwin" She said softly.

"Can't I try?" Erwin muttered.

"You can try, it won't work" Rico replied as she lifted his arm to her mouth, her teeth sharpering before the vampires eyes.

"Maybe, maybe but I'll never know if I don't try" Erwin responded, with a small wavering smile, tensing, waiting for the pain that was sure to come.

"You are one of the strangest vampires I've ever met Erwin Smith" Rico said calmly, before then suddenly sinking her sharp teeth into his wrist.

It was a pain like no other, there was a reason why werewolves were vampires sworn enemies. Why werewolves had the power to overpower a vampire with a bite.

Even Erwin a Pureblood couldn't even stop or ignore the pain, he screamed and screamed.

It felt like something was ripping him apart from the inside, aganisingly slow..

Then he couldn't take it anymore and _slowly everything went black._

He opened his eyes again to find he was in the same room with Hange, Mike and Levi, Rico must have left.

The pain was just a dull ache now.

He noticed they were wearing different clothes, mmm, how long had he been out?

"Thank you" Erwin said softly to his vampires.

Hange shook her head "Its not us you should thank"

To his suprise she looked towards Levi, Mike did as well...

Levi shook his head "_Not me either_"

"It was your plan that-" Mike was about to say.

"Its not me you should _thank_!" Levi said in a stronger more determind voice, cutting of Mike.

Levi looked at Erwin steadily before he said _"You should say thank you to a young werewolf, not me. Without him you would still be dying, His names Marco...Marco Bott"_

**Tada! and that is my chapter. Werewolves and vampires getting along (Soft of) Who would have thought? Marco's a cute kid :) Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think? :) Also happy mothers day!**

**The next chapter is called Under The Bloody Moon I Cry**

**And one more character of the 104th trainee squad will be added. If you have not guessed who is is yet and you do not want to be spoiled DO NOT READ MY PREVIEW, THANK YOU XXX**

**Preview **

_This couldn't be real... _

_Slaughter all around them. _

_"Who...who did this?" Mike gasped in grief. _

_A small boy cried, tears mixing in with the rain. _

_The ground emerged with blood... _

_"I didn't mean to..." _

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...Oh...Marco..."_

_"Jean!" _

_"**No,** **no, no, no!**" _


	34. Under The Bloody Moon I Cry

_It felt like...like...hell... everything he ever knew was falling apart in front of him. _

_This was hell... _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He weeped. _

_"Its fine, its fine, you hear me? Marco? Marco! We got to get out of here!" His best freind said, his voice steady though in deep pain. _

_Everything didn't make sense, his mind couldn't take it... _

_"No, no, no, no!"_

_This couldn't be real. _

_"Marco we got to move" He cried. _

_Marco whimpered "I can't, I can't leave them!" _

_Suddenly... _

_Voices... _

_"Look theres a kids over there! No look! That ones not human! Shoot it!" _

_"Shoot it!" _

_What...? _

**_"MARCO! NO!" _**

_The last he heard was a bang of gun. _

_The last thing he saw was his best freind reaching for him, pure horror ecthed on his face. _

_The last thing he smelt was the gun poweder. _

_A silver bullet... _

_A sharp pain... _

_Then... _

_Nothing... _

Erwin stood up slowly. Finally he could stand. How long had it been?

Hange had told him he'd been out for about two days.

But it felt only like minutes to him.

"You okay?" Mike asked him.

Ewin looked at his hands, flexing his fingers, no pain.

He streched his whole body, still no pain.

"I'm better" Erwin said, slowly smiling.

Levi and Hange were in the same room as well, watching him.

Levi rolled his eyes "Took your time"

Hange beamed at Erwin.

Erwin focused on Levi, his mind going back to their last conversation.

Marco bott right?

"I think you are right, I do owe that young werewolf my thanks" Erwin told him.

Levi looked suprised that Erwin had actaully listerned to him.

He looked at them steadily then said "I think its time to pay the werewolf pack one last visit, don't you agree?"

Little did they know how terminal those words...

Yes...

It would defiantly be Erwins Smiths _last_ visit.

Soon the vampires were at the forests edge.

But...something was wrong...

Very wrong...

The vampires noticed it immidiently.

A copper like smell though with an odd wild twist wafted inside Levi's nose...

"What? Whats that smell?" He asked slowly.

"Nothing good" Mike said shakily.

Erwin let out a low growl, a deep rumbling from his chest "Follow me!"

He ran at vampire speed, Levi, Mike, Hange followed him. Levi knew if he had a heart it would be thudding hard in his chest...what...what was going on?

The coppery smell got stronger and stronger.

They suddenly stopped, coming into a clearing.

Then...

They saw...

_Hell... _

Hange let out a cry, covering her mouth.

Mike stepped backwards shaking his head.

Erwin let out a low furious and defiantly scary growl.

Levi, levi couldn't belive was he was seeing...

The ground was soaked with blood.

Bathed in it.

Werewolf blood.

Bodies scattered the ground, all of them...werewolves...

Some winpering caught Levi's attention, he turned around slightly, his eyes wideing as he took in a child he didn't reconse with crying over an equally small body, the small body lying over a familer huge werewolf.

The child was to deep in his greif to realise or care there were strangers around him.

Levi signalled to Hange, Mike and Erwin.

They all turned to look where he was looking, their eyes wideing.

"Hey, kid?" Mike whispered.

The child had bruanete light brown hair, he turned to them suddenly, his eyes wideing in fear.

"Hey, hey, we're not going to hurt you, promise" Mike said softly.

"Who are you!" He cried, shivering.

"We just want to know what happened, will you tell us?' Erwin stepped in, though his voice gentle, more gentle than Levi had ever heard it.

"Hell if I knew...They j-just came, they just came and killed! I couldn't-I-I didn't..." The kid wimpered, his eyes focising on the body he was next to then he disolved into a fit of sobbs.

Mmm this kid was the same age as...

"Whats your name?" Levi demanded.

"J-jean" He choked out.

But...

No...

No!

Levi suddenly rushed over to Jean, ignoring the boys yelp of suprise, his eyes going to the body, around the same size and same age as Jean, who Jean had been crying over...

Levi cursed, running his hands through his eyes as he stared into the dead eyes of a corpse.

A extreamly familer corpse.

Marco...

No...

Levi grimaced, looking away, unable to look in the dead kids eyes.

"Oh...Marco" Levi mumbled.

His heart clenching.

Mike bowed his head, Hange was shivering with shock, horror and confusion.

Jean sobbed over Marco's body.

Jean smelt human but there was an odd familer smell coming from him, Levi noticed it as his eyes widened when he looked at the kids arm that he was cluching, blood trickling down his wrist but there was an odd cut there, no not a cut...

A bite...

"Where did you get that bite mark kid?" Levi suddenly asked, his eyes narrowing suspiosly.

"H-he didn't mean it, he was just in shock thats all!" Jean suddenly snapped, eyes wide, tense and defensive.

"Marco was the one that bit you?" Levi asked slowly.

He heard Mike curse softy under his breath.

Hange said grimly "This is why humans shouldn't hang around with werewolves"

"You don't know anything" Jean hissed.

Erwin walked up to Jean and knelt down next to him, he grasped Jeans frail hand, looking at his wrist where the small bite mark was.

He shook his head, standing up.

At Mikes questioning look Erwin said with a deep sigh "I can't do anything for him, the poisions gone to deep"

"P-poision?" Jean muttered.

He cluched his head, this was to much, everything was just to much!

_He couldn't...handle it. _

"The poision in their bite can kill us or leave us very sick, though it has an entirely different affect on humans, I thought most humans knew this?" Erwin asked Jean, his voice still very soft.

Jeans eyes widened even more "I-I didn't think..."

Hange gasped "You mean his-"

"He will be soon" Erwin replied.

Levi felt like he was going to be sick.

Could vampires get sick?

A whole pack of werewolves had been killed and child was slowly turning into one, he'd never have his normal life again.

"E-erwin?" A voice gurguld near them.

The vampires twisted around to see a familer face, Rico...

She wasn't dead yet but they could all tell she would be soon.

A whole through her stomach, she blead out all over the ground.

"Rico, what happened!?" Erwin commanded as he walked up to her.

"So m-much for saving humanity r-right? I-I don't understand you, w-why save them when they d-do this?" Rico whispered, her voice trembling with the effort to speak.

"Humans did this to the pack? Rico, I know this is creul but I need to know what happened here!" Erwin said, kneeling down in front of her.

"W-we were taken by s-suprise. They captured o-one of us. Promised they would l-let her go if Nathen came with them, and promised they would not attack us..._L-lying b-bastards_, they killed him, we-we all heard the gun s-shot. No werewolve can survive a bullet to the h-head. A-after he was gone e-everything went to hell" Rico cried.

"Who did this to you? Rico, answer me" Erwin said steadily.

Suddenly Rico's eyes focused on Levi "I'm n-not sure...but...they...knew h-him"

"Who?" Erwin ordered but she shut her eyes shivering under him.

"Erwin" Hange said slowly, looking at Levi, so was Mike.

Levi stepped away from trying to comfort Jean who was just a wimpering sobbing mess on the floor.

Erwin looked to where they were looking, at Levi.

"Rico...just answer one more question, its a simple question, a yes or no answer" Erwin said, his voice steady but Erwin wasn't looking at her any more but at Levi even though he was speaking to her, Levi could also ditect a thinly veiled tone of anger within his voice that most defiantly was directed at Levi...

"Did you ever hear them mention, at least once or talk about a man called Kenny?" Erwin asked, still looking at Levi with steel like eyes.

Levi breathed in sharply, his whole body tensing.

...

"Yes" Rico muttered.

She mumbled something, Erwin soothed her "You don't have to talk now"

"No!" Suddenly she gripped his arm hard, her nails digging in "I remember n-now...T-they knew he would come, so t-they left a-a note...over...there"

She didn't have enouth strength to point, so Rico just looked to the left.

Everyone felt a slice of shock go through them as they saw a small note, easily missible stuck to the ground by a stick in the mud, a few red droplets on it, making it camerflauge with the blood red ground.

Levi hesiantly walked towards it, stepping over another werewolf body, that looked like he'd had his head cut of, to reach the note.

Levi pulled his from the ground.

"Read it out Levi" Erwin commanded, anger in his tone.

Taking a deep breath Levi started to read...

"_We know you're secret...Levi. We have been watching you ever since we found out what you are. Kenny will be pleased once we tell him of your current state of being. It will give us strength for a vampire to work on our side. You must renouce the survey corps to join us. Let us remind you why joining the survey corps was not a good idea"_

Levi's hands tighed on the page. His voice almost shaking.

"_By midday tommorow you will show everyone in the Survey corps what you are. Or the fate that has happened to these werewolves will happen to your f-faveroute trainee.._."

Levi stopped suddenly, unable to read the name on the note.

He was white as a sheet and his hands trembled on the note.

"Finish it" Erwin snapped, having no paitence with him.

"_P-petra_"

Everyone stared at him...

"They are going to kill Petra!" Levi choked out.

"I need to..." Levi turned to rush of.

"**_Stop Levi_**" Erwin commanded.

Again his free will was taken away from him and he had no choice but obey,

"Let me go!" Levi snarled angrily, his eyes flashing red, not caring about Jeans gasp of fear and shock near him.

"No" His sire replied coldly.

"I saved your life, you-you owe me this Erwin" Levi hissed.

"I saved your life, twice in fact. So no, I don't owe you anything" Erwin said just as coldly back.

Straightening up Erwin ordered "You will tell me everything about Kenny and his men and how you are contacted with them"

Levi growled angrily but didn't reply.

"I let you have you're secret past but it is now endangering others and I can not allow that. So Levi, for the last time _**speak**!" _

And Levi opened his mouth and...

**And the chapter is here. I hope you enjoyed it, Let me know what you think? And yes Jean will become a werewolf and yes I did just kill of Marco just for the sake of Jean's character development in one of the sequels. **

**So yeah the whole reasons for telling you about and introducing you to werewolves is because Jean will become more of a main character in one of my sequels, he will be older and he will defiantly will be a werewolf. Jean and Levi will meet again ;)**

**Also a reader mentioned something about Petra/Levi romance? To answer that question, no sorry, Petra is 13-14 year old at the moment while Levi is in his 20's, so yeah, huge age gap so that won't be ****happening, he has a soft spot for her but he defiantly doesn't fancy her... In the end he'll start thinking of her as a very close loyal friend but thats it (He has a proper love interest in my next sequel) **

**The Next Chapter is called Who Is The True Monster?**

**Where we will go much deeper into Levi as a character and his past, as well as his 'relationship' with Kenny...**

**Preview **

_"Whats the matter? Commander? You wanted to know my past didn't you?" _

_The taste of sewage water... _

_Bathing in the blood of innocents..._

_"What I had to do to survive" _

_If Kenny is a monster then..._

_What am I?_


	35. Who Is The True Monster?

_He laughs. _

Levi laughs.

It was bitter, full of spite.

Then he looked at Erwin.

He smiled but it looked more like a snarl than a smile, the way his lips curled baring sharp teeth.

"You...want to know everything? Seriously?" Levi sneered.

"_You want to know that when I met Kenny I used to drink sewage water? You want to know that one of my earliest childhood memories is of Kenny and blood..._"

Levi chuckled bitterly "I think he might have killed someone in front of me because of the blood but the memories a little bit _hazy_"

Erwin's eyes were wide as he stared at Levi "Levi-"

"**No!** You wanted this, didn't you? You wanted me to tell you everthing about how I'm connected with Kenny, _so here it is_" Levi spat, his teeth bared.

"Never knew my parents. He was the only person I had, even though he was just using me...I mean who would suspect... _a kid.._.?"

**_Sniff, sniff... _**

_The military policeman looked towards a small child, huddled up against the wall, crying loudly. He was just on guard. Kenny the ripper had been spotted around these parts of the underground city. He did think of leaving the child there but what would that do?_

_He walked up to the small, raven haired child. He was very young, four, five years old at the most?_

_He said gruffly "Hey, you okay kid?" _

_The kid shrunk back though said with wide scared eyes "I-I lost p-parents" _

_Maybe the kids parents might give him a reward for finding their child?_

_"Where did you last see them?" The millitary policemen asked suddenly sounding more helpful._

_The child whimpered "I-I last saw them down there but the dark scary" _

_The kid pointed shakily towards an ally way up the top of the street. _

_"Do you know where they were going?" He asked. _

_The small raven haired boy shook his head, still looking fearful. _

_"Can y-you help me?" The child asked, suddenly looking a little helpful. _

_The man nodded, standing up, he held out his hand "I'll help you find their parents, don't worry" _

_The boy took his hand, an odd flicker of another emotion in the boys eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. _

_They reached the ally way, the millitary policeman frowned, it was quite dark down there, no wonder the kid was scared._

_"Okay, here we go" He said, walking into the ally way with the child. _

_As they walked he noticed the boy was looking more and more nervous, his eyes flickering around as if looking for someone. _

_Probably his paren-_

_Suddenly the boy shuddered next to him then burst out crying. _

_"Hey, hey, whats wrong?" He asked, perlexed. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry" The boy cried, sudddenly colapsing on his knees. _

_"What-?" He was about to ask. _

_Suddenly a sharp pain in his back, it was agonising. _

_He turned around, his eyes wideing in horror and pain to see two things. _

_One: Kenny the serial killed behind him, a blood thirsty smile on his lips._

_"Say night, night" Kenny sneered. _

_Two: And...a knife sticking out of his back... _

_Then slowly he tumbled to his knees, before everything went black he heard Kenny the ripper say to the boy "Good job Levi" _

Levi grimaced, the memory haunted him, how many millitary poilcemen had he helped kill that way? He couldn't remember.

Levi's voice shook as he carried on "I-I refused once. Then...then afterwards, _well there was no afterwards!_ My shitty life became even shittier"

"Because I'd disobeyed him...He got his men and a women of the street, he made me watch, I-I thought they were going to torcher her but they did something far_ far_ worse"

He shook his head, his hands going to his head as if it ached but it only ached with the memory he'd long supressed.

"Kennys Men unclothed her...**and**-"

_Made me watch... _

"And then they, and then _t-**they...**_"

_He couldn't say it... _

"She screamed and struggled and cried out for help"

_Couldn't do anything...helpless. _

He could still hear Kenny's voice in his ears..

_This is your fault_

_My fault. _

_"If you hadn't disobeyed me this wouldn't have happened..."_

_My faut. _

_Worthless... _

"Forced me to watch...I-I was only six years old! Then they killed her afterwards..."

Hange and Mike were staring at Levi, both very pale looking.

Levi's hands were shaking, he clenched them into fists to try and stop the pain inside but it did nothing...

"I killed my first guy that day. Kenny gave me a knife...told me where one of the men who had...done that terrible thing to the women, I suppose he wanted to see how I'd react and well..._I didn't dissapoint"_

_**"Have Mercy, have mercy! Please!" She screamed**_

Levi carried on shakily "Everything else is a blur, I...killed so many people, torchered them Kenny wanted me to. He only loosened his hold on me when I was 17, though he'd come back now and again, sometimes to get me to do some more of his dirty work, or just to steal anything valibule I'd managed to get"

**_"I don't have time for mercy, you're husbands been a bad man" The 15 year old said cooly. A sharp dagger twirled skillfully in his finger tips_**

Hange said slowly "You think you deseved it?"

_**"Please, please" She sobbed.**_

Levi smiled nastily "Didn't I?"

**_"You know who he works for right? His boss isn't happy with him" The boy smiled wickidly, his small but strong frame easily holding her down, his dagger touching the edge of her chin, lifting her face up to look him in the eyes._**

"You're not a monster Levi-" Erwin said softly but Levi cut him of angrily.

**_"Kenny said he needs some reminding why he should never have disobeyed him in the first place and some insentive to do the work probably" He said sneeringly_**

He clenched his hands into fists, so tightly his nails started to draw blood "How would you know? Y-you don't know me! Not then, not now!"

**_"Work? You call killing and stealing work!" The women suddenly cried, he was almost impressed by her sudden bravery, almost._**

_If you know me then you'd have never wanted me on your side... _

"Levi-" Mike started to say.

**_He shrugged "Its work for me, quite fun work actaully"_**

"I enjoyed it!" He pratically shouted, trying to get into the thick vampire skulls who he was, what he'd been. What he'd been and still was.

**_"Monster" The women whimpered._**

_Monster..._

As those words stumbled from his mouth loudly the very air seemed to still around them.

**_He smirked creuly "I can agree with that"_**

Once Levi said that, everything he'd long kept hidden suddenly came out, it was like the filter or the blockage in his brain that ussaully stopped him from spilling any of his history or secrets was no longer there.

**_The boy added in after thought like he wasn't holding a knife to a womens throat "Though if you want someone to blame, I'd blame your good for nothing husband, its his fault, if he hadn't disobeyed and kept on screwing up missions, you wouldn't about to die right now"_**

"It...it felt so _good_, to watch as the knife slid in _so smoothly_, to see the fear and pain in their faces as they felt it and realised they were going to die. It made me feel.._empowered_ you could say. Every life I took, I enjoyed taking it. Kenny told me it would get easier after my first kill...And it did, _it got soo easy_" Levi shuddered as a chill ran down his spine as he thought about it.

**_He leaned in close to her and said triumphly "Well what are you waiting for?"_**

"I killed innocent people, military police, thugs, women, men, sometimes even children, familys"

_**"Scream"**_

He met Erwin's gaze, his voice a little streadier.

**_She screamed._**

"If Kenny said shoot, who ever it was, no matter who it was, I pulled the trigger and..._I enjoyed it_"

**_He grinned, enjoying her fear and pain, then he brought the dagger down, across her throat, slitting her throat and her screams were cut short._**

Levi's eyes prickled, he blinked hard, his eyes stinging, he was breathing hard (the habit he'd never dropped and now was actaully showing them how stressed he was) like it had been physically exhausting to get that all out.

**_The boy tched as he looked at how bloody his dagger had gotten, tch, what a mess._**

"So..._Erwin Smith_" Levi spat out "If Kenny is the monster then...what am I?"

**_He cleaned his dagger, standing calmly next to the womens now dead body._**

Levi let out a harsh laugh, as cold as the icy winter winds "Still wished you'd asked me to tell you _everything?"_

**_Levi pocketed the dagger and walked out of the run down poor house, he wondered if Kenny had any more missions like this that needed doing for today or tomorow? He enjoyed doing them after all..._**

**Here is the next chapter, yeah Levi was a screwed up kid, ps all the words that _look like this_ did actually happen, its a memory so yeah levi did actually kill that women in the past and has killed many more. Bet this might have changed you're view on him ;) Let me know what you think and hope you enjoyed this chapter xxx **

**SPOILER for next chapter : Kenny will be in the next chapter :) Kenny and Levi will meet once more :D**

**The next chapter is called Clean My Bloody Hands. **

**Preview**

_Its the only way to save Petra. _

_"You can never undo what you've done!" _

_The blood was everywhere!_

_"Kenny...Its been a while"_


	36. Clean My Bloody Hands

Levi trembled with emotion, his usaul cold eyes shining with unshed tears "You said you wanted to know and..._Who am to disagree?"_

Hange and Mike didn't know how to react, they just stood their, staring at him.

Erwin walked towards Levi.

"Dam you" Levi whispered.

Erwin took Levi by the shoulders and said tenderly "Levi, its okay"

Levi hit him multiple times on the chest, why wearn't they angry? He deseved their hate, their scorn, he didn't want or need their pity.

"Dam you!" Levi cried, his knees buckling underneath him, Erwin catching him and gently kneeling next to him

"Its okay" Erwin repeated softly, like an adult comforting a child.

"Dam,_ dam_..." Levi choked out, he couldn't stop the weakness and the tears that fell, everything emotion he'd ever felt slowy tearing him from inside and out, he cried into Erwin's chest...

_He couldn't handle it any more._

Suddenly Jean let out a shocked gasp, he'd been watching the scene shocked though what he could see around him made him even more suprised.

Erwin and Levi stood up, stepping away from each other.

Levi wiping away his tears, staring at the light surrounding them, it seemed to bask them all in a warm glow.

They looked around, reacting to Jean suprise then feeling just as shocked as they saw what he was seeing.

The bodies were all admitting a strange yellow light.

It surrounded the bodies, circling them, buetiful swirls and curves in the light and the way it flowed from the chests then outwards.

The bodies of the werewolves started to change.

The bodies transformed slowly, light glowing around them, wraping around them, changing them.

After a while the glow seemed to disapear.

Levi whipered "Holy shit..."

Now the werewolves no longer looked human, in the place of their human bodies were wolves, wild wolves.

Jean stiffled a sob when he looked down at Marco, his human body no more, in Marco's place was a wolf cub, lying there though still dead, it looked more like it was sleeping.

The expression of pain and terror gone from Marco's face.

Mike repeated softly, remembering what Rico referred to "_In death we reach our pure forms and what our soul looks like, that of an normal wolf"_

The vampires thought that they looked very interesting, though Jean was pale, staring at Marco's new form.

Of course Erwin thought sadly, to Jean it must be like looking at his own coffin...

_Sure enough..._

"Is...this what I'll look like, when I die? My parents wouldn't even recenise my body" Jean shivered.

_"**Marco**" _Jean whimpered, he picked the wolf cub up and cuddled him to his chest, like Marco was a puppy.

Levi watched them, his grief slowly turning to a very familer emotion, anger.

_"_He'll pay, he'll pay for what his done" Levi promised Jean and..._himself._

Erwin said with authority "And I know how, Mike, go find Petra, protect her. Hange get Jean home. Levi, you're with me, do you know where exactly Kenny stays or where he would be?"

Mike saluted "Sir" Giving Levi one final look he disapeard, using vampire speed to rush of.

Hange bent down next to Jean, holding out her hands she said gently to the crying boy "Give it to me"

"His not an it! His Marco, _his...his_ my best freind" Jean cried, holding Marco's body closer.

"**_You got to let him go Jean_**" Hange whispered.

Levi was shocked that she seemed actaully quite good with kids, after assesing Jean was in safe hands, he turned back to Erwin, only remembering his question.

His memory clicked into place as he remembered specific hide outs Kenny liked to stay in. Kenny had four specific hideouts he moved between randomly but Levi knew Kenny. Staying all your life with him did have some benefits.

He tooked at Erwin, eyes flashing red with uncontroled rage and blood lust "Yes, yes I know where he'll be."

Kenny stood in an abandened house. He was with six of his men, they had rushed in very paniked.

"You've got to get out of here sir" One of them cried.

"His coming!"

"Their coming!"

"You need to-!"

Kenny snapped, grabbing one of his men, aiming a gun at his head "What on earth are you talking about you blithering idiots?!"

"They attacked us out of no where!" He whimpered "I'm sorry sir, we couldn't do anything-!"

Laughter cut him of, it echoed around the building.

One of his men screamed as a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed him, pulling him into the darkness that surrounded the house, then the scream was cut of.

Kenny growled, aiming his gun at nothingness "Come out where I can see you!"

Two more of his men where grabbed, their yells echoing around the building, Kenny heard a slerping sound...like someone was drinking something...

The men's screams reached another octive then where cut of.

Only three men remained with Kenny now, they were all shaking, trembling with this unknown foe.

"Coward!" Kenny shouted, raising his fist in the air when there was no response.

One of his men whimpered "Shouldn't we run s-sir?"

"No! I do not run away like a coward, this demon will show himself!" Kenny snarled.

"You should listern to you're men" A deep comannding voice rang out in the darkness, a hand reached out from behind, taking another of his men.

"They are quite delisious after all" The voice said, with a dark chuckle.

Kenny's eyes widened "Vampire" He muttered.

"Oh he does know us then" The voice said sneeringly.

One of his men whimpered "U-us?"

His eyes narrowed, there was more than one? He desperatly tryied to see into the darkness, he chose this hideout because it would be easy to hide in its dark shadows and dark corners if the Milirary police ever found this hide out, now it looked like it was becoming his men's downfall, it was being used against them.

"I have no quarral with you or your species" Kenny shouted out.

"I disagree" The voice hissed, suddenly sounding more dangerous.

The same hand came out of the darkness, grabbing one of his men by his shirt, this time instead of taking him away, the hand wrapped its way around one of his mens throat then twisted and then disapeared.

The dead man fell to the floor, dead as soon as his neck snapped.

Then at the same time, a smaller hand came out of the darkness, grabbing Kenny's last man.

His last mens scream seemed to last for ages intill it was cut short with a blood curling snapping sound.

"Monster!" Kenny growled.

"Monster? If I am that, then what are you?" A very familer voice rang out, different from who had been talking before.

It was so familer, though sounded so different as well.

Finally Kenny stiffened as two men walked out from the shadows. One a lot larger than the other one but both had extreamly dangerous aura's.

Kenny stepped back, quickly reconising why that last voice sounded familer and why the shorter man looked so familer "Levi?" He breathed out.

"Hi Kenny, its...been a while" Levi said blankly.

He stepped backwards as he looked at them "I heard Rumours at what had happened to you but...I didn't believe-"

"Believe it" Levi said coldly, his eyes for a moment flashing red.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny asked, Levi could ditect a hint of nerveres in his voice.

Vampires were well known for being stronger than humans though Kenny could probably take a vampire just as easily as Levi had done, however it looked like Kenny had no stake handy, the only way to kill a vampire and beheading of course.

"Thought I'd come for a visit, you know how you love to check up on me, well I thought I'd do you the same favour" Levi said icely.

Kenny's hands went for his guns, fingers around the triggers at the ready.

"Its time to pay for what you've done" Erwin Smith said smoothly.

Kenny's eyes bugged out a little bit as he regonised the other vampire.

"Smith" He muttered.

"Remember me I see? I thought you were the foulest human I'd ever met, I was right" Erwin said coldy.

Erwin answered Levi's questioning look "I met him ages ago, it was a brief meeting. I was looking for one of his men who used to be in the survey corps before he got mixed up in Kenny's business. You know the rule that you can't desert the militarty once you joined? Well..."

"You were sent their to kill him" Levi said, frowning.

Erwin's no response was the answer.

"I thought there was something strange about you" Kenny said slowly and he drew out his guns.

Levi growled "You're guns won't save you now"

"Allow me to make that judement" Kenny hissed, pointing one gun at Levi, another at Erwin.

He looked at Levi and sneered "We would have made a good partionship Levi, I truly never wanted to kill you, you are my strongest weapon after all"

Levi barked a laugh "Partionship? I was pratically your puppet, for you do anything you wished with me!"

Kenny shot back with deep vemon and sarcasm before he pulled the trigger "And now you're_ Erwin's puppet_, well done!"

Suddenly Erwin was there, out of nowhere he was up close with Kenny and punched him hard across the face, Kenny fell to the floor, Erwin picked Kenny up by the shirt and snarled "Levi is not my puppet, he is here because he wants to be! Levi could have left at any moment and his stayed!"

Levi stilled at two things...

One: What Erwin had just said...

Two: Kenny was now bleeding from Erwin's well aimed punch.

Erwin stepped backwards, Kenny spat out blood, wiping his mouth, glaring at them.

Levi managed to pull himself out of his blood lust then asked Erwin slowly "Do you mean that?"

Erwin replied shortly " I kept you near me when I knew you had no control over yourself. I of course do want you with me but I will not force you. Most vampires stay near their sires but again I will not force you to do so, not anymore. There was a number of times you could have run away especially when I was poisioned but you did not. I belive you have already made your descion?"

Levi's eyes focused more on Kenny and the blood dripping down from his temple and replied steadily "Yes...I think I have"

Kenny was about to get up again but before he could a strong hand wrapped its way around his throat and he stared into the eyes of a blood thirsty vampire.

Levi could hear Kenny's heart beat pounding in his ears, he could smell his fear.

It smelt soo amazingly good.

"You don't mind do you, if I have a taste?" Levi murmured.

He through Kenny up against the wall. Then kneeled down next to him. A broad dark smirk plastard across his face.

Levi pulled Kenny's head back, by his hair, his neck was on full show.

"You have no idea how much I have dreamt of this day" Levi hissed, leaning closer to him.

Levi then greedily bit down hard, fangs digging into Kenny's flesh.

He pulled out just before he started and murmured darkly in Kenny's ear "Don't worry, I'm going to draw this out..._slowly_"

Levi gripped Kenny tight to stop him struggling then bit deep into his neck then started to drink...Slowly

_And he savoured every **second** of it... _

Levi stopped drinking when he felt Kenny's heart slowing down. Though impressivly Kenny was still awake. He stared at Levi with hatred and fear.

"_Monste_r" Kenny hissed.

Levi said pure hatred lacing his voice "And who taught me how to be one? _Oh yeah...thats right_"

He hit Kenny across the face, hard.

The serial killers face snapped to one side, his eyes wide in pain, bones craking at fist met his skull.

Levi sneered, taking his hand that was holding Kenny still but he was to weak to move now anyway, looking at his hand "agh, horribly dirty as always..."

"S-still obsesessed with cleaning, not much has c-changed... Though I don't know why you bother" Kenny choked out.

Levi snorted "Was that meant to be you're last words? Fantastic"

"N-no, no you leech. These are my last words" Kenny wheezed, suddenly grabbing Levi's shirt and pulling him closer.

Levi to suprised to react.

The Serial Killers voice was rang out loud and clear despite his life force slowly leaving him "I know you Levi. I know why you do it. Why you always like everything so neat, so tidy, so clean"

Kenny leaned in and spat "You can see it to can't you?! Like me. The blood...the blood that forever surrounds you. The blood forever on you're hands, in your heart, on your mind"

Levi had tensed, a shudder ran through his body.

"It makes you sick doesn't it? To see so much blood splilt where ever you look. The worlds a bloody sick place"

_So much blood... _

_But... _

_But.. _

_If I scrub... _

_If I clean... _

_It'll soon be gone. _

Kennny almost snarled, his voice still loud and echoing around the building, his body twitching at how much effort and pain it was taking him to speak "You hate any dirt because all the dirt in your eyes is blood, blood of all the innocents you've killed"

_If I clean... _

_If I scrub... _

_It'll soon be gone. _

Levi suddenly had Kenny up in the air, hands around his throat squeezing tightly.

"_**But who gave me those orders! Who gave me them!**_" Levi suddenly shouted, everything inside seemed to be snapping once more.

Kenny suddenly went limp in Levi's grasp, a cold smile of his face, his eyes closed.

No heartbeat...

He was dead...

Not without his haunting parting words.

_Levi ran... He ran...everything had happened swirling inside him mind, he felt like he was going to explode! Levi tripped and fell flat face in the dirt, he sobbed, not getting up for a few seconds, his hands shaking. Levi reached where he slept at night. Underneath some outside stairs attached to a house, his rug where he slept and his drinking water, a bucket that collected water from the pipes. _

_Without a second thought to what he'd be drinking in the next couple of days he shoved his bloody hands into the water. His hands shaking as he desperatly tried to get the blood of them, his drinking water slowly turning a dark red colour. _

_Levi rubbed his hands together. Not stopping, never stopping. Flashes of a couple of hours ago. The knife...Kenny's men's throat slit...Kenny's orders..._

_But..._

_The blood... _

_It wasn't coming of! _

_The wash wasn't helping! _

_Levi choked on his own whimpers and choked cries. _

_He rubbed his hands together, though lost his balance and steadied himself by grabbing the pipes underneath the house. _

_He pulled his hands away like he'd been electrofied, a bloody hand print on the pipes he'd grabbed. _

_With a cry Levi scrubbed the pipes with his hands then started to wash his hands again, so so so desperate to get rid of any reminder of what had happened. _

_It took all night. _

_By the morning he'd rubbed his hands raw... _

_By the next day anything that ever had blood on it was cleaned, intill Levi was to tired to continue, so tired that he forgot to eat and drink._

_By the day after that Levi was so thirsty, he could not get any water from the well nearby, not tall or strong enough and he could not buy any water, so he had to drink what little water he had left. _

_The blood in the water tasted foul..._

_In the night he was sick. _

_And then the next day after that...Kenny finally came and found him. _

Levi stepped away from Kenny's dead body, eyes wide. His hands flexed nerversly.

"Levi...Is this true? What Kenny said?" Erwin asked him.

Levi didn't answer him.

He looked at his hands.

To everyone they looked perfectly normal.

_Not to Levi. _

To Levi they'd always be dirty.

They'd always been dirty ever since the he killed for the first time.

To Levi they'd always be covered in blood, staining everything around him.

And thats why...e_verything must always be cleaned._

**So here is the chapter, a little bit of a dark chapter on my explanation on why in my story Levi likes everything to be clean. Kenny is dead! Whoohoo though this is not the end of the Kenny plot story so watch out! ;) A cute puppy Marco... :D**

**The ****next chapter is called Captain Levi's Squad, despite the simple title its quite mysterious and will bring a question that quite a lot of my whole series will evolve on. **

**And Petra and the other trainees are back :D **

**Preview: **

_"I hate them, I-I wish they were all gone"_

_Levi stood tall and looked on, watching his future squad. _

_"What ever you do" _

_"Don't trust him" _

_"Kenny may be dead but you know as well as I know Levi...**This isn't over" **_


	37. Author Notice IMPORTANT POLL!

Hi. My next chapter will take a bit longer to write so I thought I'd just send you this. I'd be talking about it anyway next chapter but I thought I might as well tell you now as my next chapter will take longer to write.

There are six-seven chapters left in this story.

I may not be moving on to the sequel straight away, it depends on you.

Because I am pleased to announce I have a poll up on my profile, It will name different stories, some new ideas, some older stories, though all Attack On Titan related.

All you have to do, if you want to, is vote on which story you think I should focus on next.

I thought I would know what story to focus on next then I looked at all my stories on Attack on Titan and I was like, I DON'T KNOW.

So I thought the best way was to let you all help me decide by voting :D

Thank you so much and I hope you can help me xxx :D

The poll should be on my profile :)


	38. Captain Levi Squad

Levi stared...

He...was finally dead.

Though Levi didn't feel the satisfaction he thought he'd feel only a strange numb feeling. He tensed then relaxed as he felt a hand grab on to his shoulder, comforting. Erwin.

"You okay?" Erwin asked.

"I'm...not sure" Levi said truthfully, still staring at Kenny's now still dead body.

Erwin said grimly "Kenny may be dead but you know as much as I know Levi..._This isn't over"_

Levi didn't respond.

"Lets go home" Erwin said.

Levi turned to Erwin with a slight nod.

_Lets go home._

It had been a couple of weeks since then. Levi had just started to relax and get into his new life though there were still a few problems.

One of them was Erwin, Mike and Hange seemed to be treating him differently, okay, what did he expect? He practically admitted to them he was a mass murderer but it still hurt and Levi no matter what couldn't stop it from hurting.

Hange funny enough seemed more forgiving, it was just really awkward between them now, both not really knowing how to react to each other. Mike didn't seem to know what to make of Levi any more. Erwin treated him the same... sort of.

After Kenny's death Erwin, Levi swore, was stalking him, he popped up everywhere! It was like Levi couldn't get a moments piece and Erwin seemed to be getting stricter, more inclined to using that dam sire bond to get what he wanted from Levi.

This would of pissed Levi of apart from...

He felt like he deserved it.

Why shouldn't he be treated like that? It was his own fault after all.

Only training and watching the new recruits train got his mind of things. He had taken to talking to Petra in his free time.

She was so innocent.

Almost naive.

But she reminded him so much of Isabel and helped him forgot he was a monster that should be staked, that he just couldn't stay away, not for very long anyway and especially when his day was going pretty badly.

Including this day.

Erwin had been trying to force Levi to pick a squad that he would actually work with, _again. _

_"I can't just keep on assigning you to different squads Levi, you need to pick one!"_

Erwin had almost used his sire bond on Levi _again, _though Levi had quickly assured Erwin by the end of the day he would pick a squad.

But that task felt impossible.

Any solders that had the skills to be in Levi's squad Levi disliked, in truth Levi didn't care about the skills that much.

As Levi leaned on the buildings walls, in the shade watching the trainees he thought more about it.

No, he didn't care about how many vampires they killed.

What he cared about was that solders in his squad were quick thinking, aware, obedient but able to question his orders if the situation needed it and were full of energy, mostly positive.

Yes, what Levi wanted, what Levi needed in his squad was...

Youth...

Levi's eyes widened as he came to this realisation, of course, how could he have not thought of it before?

Solders became battle wary and hardened after many missions but Levi didn't want that.

He needed some positivity.

Some hope.

Some belief that they would eventually be able to beat the vampires.

_And what better... _

And what better solders that, that would come from would be the trainees?

Sure not just yet but after they'd finished their training maybe...?

The trainees were soon finished, another break.

Levi walked up to Petra.

Even though they talked often Petra still couldn't believe the hunting hero actually was interested in her, she was nothing special.

So she still reddened and stammered a lot, no matter how she tried not to.

Levi ignored the usual whispers surrounding them.

"Hey, kid, hows it going?" He asked her warmly.

"So far so good" She said cheerfully.

He leaned to more her hight before he said trying to sound casual "Between you and me, who do you think the best is, in your trainees?"

"Oh...um" Petra stammered.

"I'm just curious. Though..." Levi added "Not the best skilled mind you, I'm after a someone thats who can react pretty quickly"

"Why you asking?" Petra wondered.

Levi just smirked and tapped his nose.

She frowned but answered him anyway though still a little nervous "U-Um I would say Eld Jinn and Gunther Schultz"

Levi blinked as he recognised those names of the trainees that often had his eyes during their trainee sessions, yes there was something special about those two.

He was glad it wasn't only him that thought so.

Levi stood up straighter.

Petra than suddenly blurted "You think...you think we'll ever beat them? The vampires?"

She started at him, with big hoped filled eyes.

Levi inwardly cringed.

Though he told her, no matter how much it felt like he was lying through his teeth "Sure, those shits aren't any match for us, right?"

At his reassurance Petra seemed to relax as she beamed at him.

"Right" She agreed.

"Now you go along, catch up with your friends" Levi said.

Petra smiled then quicky ran of, giving him a small wave as she did so.

Levi's insides clenched.

He felt sick.

What would you say...if you could see inside me?

_Sorry Petra_ Levi thought, grimacing.

A couple of minutes later Levi was outside Erwin's office, he opened the door.

"Would it kill you to knock?" Erwin asked him, looking up from his desk, some paper work in front of him.

"Probably" Levi said blankly, though Erwin could see the amusement in Levi's eyes.

Erwin opened his mouth but Levi said crossing his arms, interrupting him "I've decided"

Erwin stared at him for a few seconds.

"You what?"

"You turning deaf Commander?" Levi quipped.

"I honestly thought I might have to force you to choose" Erwin said, raising his eyebrows at Levi.

Ignoring that Levi asked "You want to know who they are right?"

"Don't keep me in suspense" Erwin joked.

With a nod, Levi walked down to one of Erwin's many draws, pulling four folders out, he looked through them, checking them then walked up to Erwin and practically slammed the folders down on Erwin's desk.

He said their names and what he'd gathered from their files and what he'd noticed from them when he'd seen them.

_"Oluo, extremely good combat skills"_

_"Gunther, very good restraint and control"_

_"Eld, excellent memory" _

_"And Petra, excellent team work" _

Erwin blinked, then slowly said "Levi three of these are-"

"Trainees, I know" Levi said.

"Levi-" Erwin was about to protest.

"Erwin! Oluo is already a solder, the other three you can either pick them of early or wait intill their training has finished which I believe is for another year or so? For a vampire one year isn't that long, is it?" Levi said firmly.

Not caring Erwin was his Commander, Levi walked away, before he closed the door he turned back to Erwin and said "You wanted me to pick a squad and I have. I won't accept any other solders apart from them. These are the people I want for _my_ Squad whether you like it or not. Good day"

"Good day Levi" Erwin sighed.

As soon as Levi was out of sight, Erwin looked down at the files Levi had given him.

Looking at the pictures of the three trainees and the young solder on their files

Erwin looked ominously at their pictures.

"_Welcome to Levi's Squad_" Erwin muttered "_I hope you survive it_"

**Chapter done :) there were a few things more I was going to add on but I decided to write it for the next chapter instead. The next chapter will be especially long, so long I may split it in two. So yeah, Levi has chosen his squad, what do you think? Ps the poll will only close once I have finished this story. **

**I'm going home tomorrow, easter holiday :D whoohoo. I've eaten so many cream eggs, haha. If I split the chapter in half. The Next chapter will be called The Blood Master. **

**Preview **

_"Don't trust him" _

_"Watch out!" _

_Oluo trembled, staring at Levi. _

_"Vampire"_

**If I have it in one very long chapter. The chapter will be called The Puppet and the Puppeteer **

**Preview **

_"Stop trying to control me!" _

_"Vampire" _

_Levi, shivered, there was no way, he couldn't- _

_"Listen to me Levi!" _

_Levi and Erwin glared at each other. _

_"Oluo watch out!" _

_ Could he...finally accept his vampire nature? To save them?_

_"Sorry" Levi whispered, hoping their ghosts would somehow hear him. _


End file.
